Une nuit qui change tout
by yoro-chan
Summary: Edward vient de surprendre sa petite amie dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il noie son chagrin dans un bar miteux avant de succomber au charme de la jolie barmaid... Fiction en co-écriture avec Scrapfaçoned à partir du chapitre 4!
1. Une nuit qui change tout

Petits ajouts, car je n'avais pas le nombre de mots exigés par allocop, j'espère que ça vous plaira^^

C'est mon premier post *Toute émue*

Cet OS est dans le cadre du concours d'Allocop', j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: Une nuit qui change tout**

**Auteur(s): yoro_chan**

**Bêta: Aucun(e)**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephanie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux...**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

POV Edward

Depuis combien de temps étais-je assis devant ce bar? Deux heures? Trois? Je ne saurais le dire. Mon état ne me permettait pas vraiment de réfléchir, même s'il n'atténuait pas ma peine. Tout en sirotant mon quoi? Onzième, douzième verre? J'avais arrêté de compter à huit, je fis défiler les souvenirs dans ma tête. Comment Tanya avait-elle pu me faire cela, après toutes ces années? Avec mon meilleur ami en plus. J'avais la nausée rien qu'à y repenser.

Six ans de pur bonheur, d'amour total. J'avais rencontré Tanya au lycée. Nous avions été amis, puis les choses étaient vite devenues sérieuses entre nous. Nous étions inséparables. C'était la femme de ma vie, mon âme sœur. Après nos études, nous avions très vite emménagé ensemble. Tout paraissait si naturel, si normal. Nous étions déjà ensemble depuis trois ans. Nous avions achevé nos études universitaires il y a quelques mois. Je prévoyais de la demander en mariage. Je jetai un coup d'œil triste à la bague qui était toujours dans ma poche et qui ne serait jamais à son doigt. Elle avait tout gâché. Cet après midi je rentrai plus tôt du conservatoire où j'enseignais le piano. Un de mes élèves était malade. J'étais content de finir plus tôt en comptais emmener ma douce au restaurant. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je l'ai surprise au lit avec Jacob, mon meilleur ami.

J'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Je suis resté figé ainsi plusieurs secondes. Tanya et Jacob, qui s'étaient aperçus de ma présence, s'étaient figés à leur tour. Reprenant mes esprits, je claquai la porte et m'enfuis avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir. Je ne voulais pas d'explications, ni de « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ». Que voulaient-ils que je croie? J'en avais assez vu pour bien savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je n'avais aucune envie de savoir depuis combien de temps cela durait, ni s'ils étaient amoureux ou des conneries dans ce genre là. Je voulais être seul, qu'on me foute la paix. Mes pas m'ont mené un peu au hasard jusqu'à ce bar miteux, où j'avais perdu la notion du temps au fil des verres. Je ne voulais pas rentrer, je ne voulais pas revoir Tanya et encore moins Jacob. Je ne savais pas encore où j'allais dormir ce soir, mais certainement pas à l'appartement. Je ne supporterais pas de voir Tanya minauder pour se faire pardonner, et je supporterais encore moins de l'entendre dire que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle, et qu'elle partait avec lui.

Comment avait-elle pu gâcher ces six ans? Je l'avais aimée comme un fou. A présent, elle me dégoutait, comment avait-elle pu me faire cela? Avec mon meilleur ami en plus? Il ne fallait sûrement pas que je retourne à l'appartement, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de mettre mon poing dans la gueule de Jake. Pourquoi m'avait-il trahi de la sorte? Mon meilleur ami! Putain!

J'étais toujours perdu dans mes pensées quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras. Je sursautai et aperçus la barmaid qui me regardait avec un air inquiet. Je jetai un oeil autour de moi et m'aperçus que j'étais seul dans le bar. Il était tard, elle désirait sûrement fermer. Je reportai mes yeux sur elle, le regard interrogateur. Nous nous fixâmes ainsi pendant quelques secondes. J'étais perdu dans ses yeux d'un chocolat profond. J'observai son visage. Elle était vraiment magnifique. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué cet ange tombé du ciel. Son visage en coeur était encerclé par des boucles brunes qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Sa silhouette était fine. Elle avait un corps de rêve. Comment avais je pu commander tous ces verres à cette fille sans la remarquer. Elle s'aperçut que je la détaillais et se mit à rougir, ce qui la rendait encore plus sexy. Elle brisa le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

« Est ce que tout va bien? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette. »

Je soupirai de soulagement. Elle ne fermait pas, elle ne me demandait pas de partir. Je ne voulais pas partir, maintenant que je l'avais vue, je n'avais aucune envie de partir.

« J'ai eu des jours meilleurs » lui répondis je avec un sourire en coin.

« Problèmes de coeur? Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais vous aviez un air si triste lorsque vous regardiez cet écrin tout à l'heure » Dit elle en rougissant.

Je sortis de nouveau la bague et soupirai.

« On croit connaître une femme jusqu'au jour où on la retrouve au lit avec son meilleur ami »

Je ne savais si c'était l'alcool, mais j'avais comme un besoin irrésistible de me confier à cette fille. De toute façon, qu'est ce que j'avais à y perdre? Étrangement, je m'aperçus que me confier à elle me faisait du bien, cela m'apaisait quelque peu. Je lui souris tristement. Elle ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à y répondre de toute façon. Je la vis s'activer derrière le comptoir et en fis le tour, deux verres à la main. Elle s'assit à coté de moi et me tendit le second verre. Je le bus cul sec sans vraiment réfléchir et faillis m'étouffer en sentant le liquide me bruler la gorge.

« Doucement, c'est du brandy, c'est pas aussi doux que la bière. » me dit-t-elle en me tapotant gentiment dans le dos.

« T'aurais pu me le dire... »

« Excuse moi, je pensais que tu le verrais vu la couleur de la boisson. »

« Tu ne dois pas rester derrière le comptoir normalement? »

_Pourquoi avais je dit ça? Elle va croire que je veux la faire fuir, alors que je veux qu'elle reste. T'es vraiment qu'un abruti Cullen..._

« Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais il n'y a plus personne, le bar est fermé à cette heure-ci » me répondit-elle en riant.

« Merci de ne pas me mettre dehors alors... »

« Tu irais où de toute façon? Je me doute que tu n'aies pas envie de rentrer chez toi... » me dit-elle avec un sourire triste. « Au fait, je m'appelle Bella. »

« Edward. » Répondis-je simplement en lui tendant la main.

Quand elle glissa sa main dans la mienne, je sentis des centaines de décharges partout dans mon corps. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant, pas même pour Tanya. Je me plongeai de nouveau dans ses yeux chocolat, comme pour m'y noyer. Plus rien ne comptait hormis ces yeux si expressifs. Plus de Tanya, plus de Jacob, juste elle et moi. Je brisai notre connexion pour descendre mon regard vers ses lèvres. Celles-ci m'attiraient tels des aimants. Bella rougit et se mordilla la lèvre, ce qui me mettait au supplice. N'y tenant plus, je me jetai sur celles-ci. J'appréhendai un peu sa réaction, mais elle ne me repoussa pas. Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres, quémandant l'accès, qu'elle me donna immédiatement. Nos langues entamèrent un ballet érotique qui dura jusqu'à ce que nous devions nous séparer pour respirer. Je descendis mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, son cou, puis sa clavicule, avant de remonter à ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. J'entendis Bella gémir et cela ne me rendit encore plus excité que je ne l'étais déjà. Je ne savais pas que ressentir autant de plaisir était possible, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé avec Tanya. Je la désirais, bien sûr, mais cela n'avait jamais atteint un tel paroxysme. Bella était partout, je voulais plus que tout la sentir sous mes doigts, en moi.

Je sentis les mains de Bella passer sous mon t-shirt. Je levai machinalement les bras afin de l'aider à le retirer, puis passai mes mains derrière son dos afin de lui retirer son tablier, avant de déboutonner les boutons de son chemisier. A chaque bouton sauté je posai mes lèvres sur sa peau précédemment recouverte de tissu. Le goût de celle-ci était tout simplement divin, je n'avais jamais rien gouté d'aussi exquis. Une fois tous les boutons ouvert, je passai mes doigts sur ses épaules afin de faire tomber les pans de son habit encombrant. Je posai mes yeux sur sa poitrine, encore recouverte d'un soutien-gorge bleu nuit. Elle était tout simplement parfaite. Je me hâtai de lui enlever son carcan et de prendre ses seins à pleine main. C'est comme s'ils étaient faits pour mes mains, ronds, de taille parfaite. Mes lèvres reprirent le chemin de son cou, tout en descendant lentement vers ses monts de venus. Je cajolai son sein gauche de ma bouche tandis que ma main droite s'occupait de l'autre et que mon autre main la maintenait au niveau de la courbe de ses reins afin qu'elle ne tombe pas du tabouret.

« Tu me rends fou Bella » Murmurai-je contre son sein.

« Edward » gémit-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je descendis de mon tabouret et délaissai son sein pour descendre plus bas sur son ventre, jouant de mes lèvres et de ma langue. J'arrivai tranquillement jusqu'au nombril sur lequel je soufflai doucement avant de le cajoler de ma langue. Je sentis Bella frémir sous ma caresse. Mes mains, à présent sur ses hanches, descendirent jusqu'au bouton de son jean, que je fis rapidement sauter et dé-zippai rapidement son jean. Elle se mit debout afin que je puisse lui retirer son jean et son shorty. Elle était à présent nue sous mes yeux. Elle était si sexy que je me trouvai de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon jean. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle passa ses mains sur le bouton de mon jean et m'en débarrassa ainsi que de mon boxer. Je la pris par les hanches afin de la rassoir sur le tabouret, dos contre le comptoir.

Je me mis à genoux devant elle et écartai doucement ses jambes. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur l'intérieure de ses cuisses que j'embrassai avec dévotion avant d'atteindre le fruit de mon désir. Je fis d'abord un baiser chaste sur son intimité, avant d'y passer ma langue sur toute la longueur, puis m'occupai essentiellement de son bouton d'amour. Elle était déjà si humide. Le goût de son désir me rendit encore plus dur, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. J'entrai ma langue plusieurs fois en elle, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. J'entrai un doigt en elle, puis deux, puis trois, et cajolai son clitoris gonflé par le plaisir. J'alternai ensuite, laissant mes doigts cajoler son bouton d'amour tandis que je flattai son entrée de ma langue. Entendre ses gémissements étaient tellement bon que je manquai de jouir. Je sentais ses muscles commencer à se tendre doucement. Mes mains délaissèrent son petit bouton pour revenir de nouveau en elle, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Rapidement je sentis ses muscles se tendre sur le va et vient de mes doigts et me délectai du fruit de son plaisir avant de me relever et de l'embrasser langoureusement, partageant son goût avec elle. Je sentis ses mains descendre sur mon membre déjà extrêmement tendu. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement et la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Ses douces mains s'emparèrent fermement de mon membre afin de le guider vers son entrée, me demandant par la même de la faire mienne. Je ne me fis pas prier et glissai doucement en elle.

N'interrompant pas notre baiser, je commençai de lents va et vient en elle. Je sentis ses jambes se refermer autour de ma taille et en profitai pour la soulever pour l'allonger sur une table, puis repris mes va et vient de manière plus rapide. Je n'allais pas tarder à venir, mais je voulais qu'elle jouisse avant. Je mis mon pouce sur clitoris, faisant des cercles rapides.

« Je vais venir Bella, je t'en prie, jouis pour moi bébé »

« Oui Edward, comme ça, c'est boooooooon! »

Ses parois se resserrent autour de moi et elle hurla mon nom, ce qui provoqua automatiquement ma jouissance. Je me retirai d'elle avant de réaliser...

« On a oublié le préservatif » lui dis je en me mordant la lèvre.

Elle se redressa et me fit quelques baisers dans le cou, qui remontèrent jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille, qu'elle mordilla avant de murmurer.

« Je prends la pilule. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai sur le front. Elle se leva, rattrapa nos vêtements et me prit la main. Nous prîmes une porte qui indiquait « privé » et montâmes un escalier avant d'arriver dans un appartement. Quelques cartons traînaient au sol mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et l'embrassai langoureusement. Elle m'attira vers la salle de bains. Nous entrâmes dans la cabine de douche tout en continuant à nous embrasser. Je m'emparai de son gel douche parfum fraise et entrepris de laver chaque parcelle de son corps avec dévotion. Elle fit de même, insistant bien sur chaque partie sensible. Je pris le pommeau et nous rinçai. Nous sortîmes de la douche. Je me permis de prendre une serviette et d'essuyer lentement chaque partie de son corps. Une fois fini, elle s'empara de la serviette et me rendit la pareille, avant de me prendre par la main et de m'attirer vers la chambre, où je la déposai sur le lit. Je m'allongeai sur elle en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser, puis repartis à l'assaut de ses lèvres, de son cou, descendant lentement, afin de retrouver de nouveau son intimité.

« Ton goût est exquis bébé je pourrais passer ma vie à te gouter. »

« Ah oui, montre moi ça. »

Je glissai mon doigt en elle et le retirai. Elle s'empara de mon doigt et enroula sa langue autour. C'était d'un tel érotisme que je faillis venir rien en voyant ce spectacle. N'y tenant plus, je la pénétrai de nouveau, entreprenant très vite un rythme soutenu.

« Oh oui, Edward, plus vite »

J'augmentai la cadence de mes va et vient, lui offrant rapidement un nouvel orgasme, qui provoqua instantanément le mien. Je mis plusieurs minutes à me remettre. Je n'avais jamais connu de plaisir aussi intense. J'embrassai Bella sur le front et la calai contre mon torse, traçant des arabesques sur ses bras. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à nous gagner. Quand je sortis des bras de Morphée, il faisait déjà jour. Je jetai un coup d'oeil au réveil et vis qu'il était déjà 7h30.

_Merde, je dois être au travail dans une heure._

Je quittai doucement les bras de Bella, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Je m'habillai en vitesse, trouvai un papier et un stylo sur le bureau et écris un petit mot pour Bella.

_Je dois aller au travail, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je passerai te voir ce soir au bar._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Edward._

Je posai le mot sur l'oreiller et vérifiai de ne rien avoir oublié dans la chambre et sortis rapidement de l'appartement. Pressé, je ne fis pas attention à l'environnement, j'aurais bien le temps de visiter ce passai reprendre ma voiture devant chez moi, prenant bien garde de ne pas entrer, et roulai jusqu'au conservatoire.

La journée me parut longue, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Bella, j'étais tellement pressé de la revoir ce soir. Finalement, mon dernier cours de la journée se termina et je courus jusqu'à ma voiture pour rejoindre le bar. Je n'avais jamais été aussi impatient de toute ma vie. J'avais l'impression d'être un collégien ayant son premier béguin, mais qu'importe, j'étais heureux...

Ouvrant la porte, j'aperçus un monsieur d'une bonne quarantaine derrière le comptoir. Peut être que Bella ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Je m'approchai du barman pour m'en assurer.

« Bonjour monsieur, peut être pourriez vous m'aider, je cherche Bella. »

« Bella Swan? Elle n'est pas ici monsieur, elle vient de me vendre le bar. »

« Pardon? Mais elle était encore là hier pourtant... »

« L'affaire a été conclue il y a deux semaines, elle m'a remis les clés aujourd'hui. »

« Très bien monsieur, merci »

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, le coeur gros. Toutes les femmes étaient les mêmes, elles te faisaient voir monts et merveilles et te décevaient le lendemain. J'avais le coeur brisé en mille morceau, pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit? Elle aurait pu me prévenir qu'elle partait le lendemain, mais non, elle ne m'avait rien dit...

Je m'apprêtai à partir, lorsque le barman me héla.

« Attendez monsieur, êtes vous Edward? »

Je me retournai, surpris.

« Oui, pourquoi? »

« Elle a laissé une lettre pour vous. »

Je regardai le gérant, qui tenait une enveloppe à la main. Je la pris et m'installai à une table, commandant un café, puis ouvrit la lettre.

_Edward,_

_désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse, je comptais te le dire ce matin, mais tu étais déjà parti. Mon père est malade, je dois repartir pour l'état de Washington pour le soigner. J'ai vendu le bar et je dois partir aujourd'hui. Si tu veux garder contact avec moi, voici mon numéro et mon email. _

_Je t'embrasse_

_Bella._

Je me sentis soulagé, elle ne m'avait pas vraiment abandonné. Il est vrai que la nuit que nous avions passée ne nous avait pas permis d'en parler. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi j'avais vu ces cartons hier soir chez elle. J'étais triste à l'idée de ne pas la voir pendant un moment, bien sûr, mais un espoir subsistait, et je voulais m'y accrocher. Cette nuit avait été la meilleure de toute ma vie, même avec Tanya, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi complet. Ça ne serait pas facile de gérer la distance, peut être que ça ne marcherait pas, mais je voulais essayer. Je me levai et laissai la monnaie pour le café ainsi qu'un pourboire et sortis du café, plein de résolutions. Il fallait d'abord que je règle cette histoire avec Tanya, que je me trouve un nouveau chez moi, ensuite j'appellerai Bella. Les choses ne seraient pas simples, mais j'y croyais. Bella en valait la peine...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'ai passé cet OS en mode « in progress » au lieu de « complete », donc oui, je me suis décidée, il y aura bien une suite après le concours, mais je ne peux pas garantir de poster régulièrement, tout dépendra du temps que j'ai avec les cours et de mon inspiration^^ Et pour répondre aux questions de certains quant à mes projets, en plus de la suite, j'ai commencé la traduction d'une fanfic néerlandaise qui s'appelle « complicated love »

Bisous à tous et merci pour vos reviews!


	2. Retrouvailles

**Merci pour votre soutien lors du concours! Que vous ayez voté ou non, vous m'avez lue, et c'est déjà génial! Merci aussi pour toutes vos gentilles ****reviews****, ça me touche énormément! Donc voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Je ne promets pas de poster toutes les semaines. Entre les cours, les devoirs et ****complicated**** love, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué^^**

**Disclaimer****: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la génialissime Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux!!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Un an plus tard_

POV Edward

Cela faisait six mois que je ne vivais plus. Non, je ne vivais plus, je survivais. J'ai rompu avec Tanya, bien sûr. Depuis, elle vivrait le parfait amour avec Jacob, mais je m'en fichais. Je ne voyais plus l'un, ni l'autre. D'ailleurs, je ne voyais plus personne, mis à part ma famille...

Et dire qu'il y a six mois, tout allait encore bien, j'étais heureux, épanoui. J'avais la plus merveilleuse femme au monde. J'aurais donné ma vie pour elle. L'amour à distance n'était pas facile, mais on y arrivait.

Bella... Rien que de penser à ce nom rouvrait le trou béant dans ma poitrine. Qu'est ce qu'elle me manquait. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. Cela faisait six mois que nous étions ensemble. Nous ne nous voyions pas, mais nous nous appelions cinq fois par jour, soit par téléphone, soit par internet. Nous nous aimions, enfin, je crois. En tous cas, moi, je l'aimais. Elle semblait pourtant m'aimer aussi, je l'entendais à sa voix lors de nos nombreux appels et je le voyais sur son visage lorsque nous discutions sur skype. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle a coupé tous les ponts. Tout ça n'était donc qu'illusion? Peut être qu'en fait elle ne m'aimait pas autant que je l'aimais...

Au bout de six mois de relation, j'avais l'opportunité d'avoir quelques jours de congé au conservatoire. J'étais très enthousiaste à l'idée de ces congés. J'avais envoyé un email à Bella, je voulais aller la voir. L'idée de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans mes bras me rendait euphorique. Malheureusement, cette idée devait l'emballer un peu moins que moi, car je n'ai jamais eu de réponse à cet email...

J'ai bien sûr essayé de l'appeler, plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois je tombais sur cette voix désagréable qui m'annonçait que le numéro n'était pas attribué. C'est ainsi que Bella avait disparu du jour au lendemain, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé...

J'aurais voulu la rejoindre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi elle m'ignorait, mais elle ne m'avait jamais donné l'adresse exacte de son père. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de passer tout l'état de Washington au peigne fin afin de la retrouver, c'était techniquement impossible et cela me frustrait.

Je suis passé par différents sentiments. L'inquiétude, la colère, la déception, pour finir dans la dépression. Je ne mangeais plus, je ne sortais plus de chez moi, je ne répondais même plus au téléphone. Ma famille commença à s'alarmer. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, sinon je ne m'en serais jamais sorti. Mon père, Carlisle, qui était médecin, avait dû me faire un certificat médical, car je ne sortais plus de chez moi. Ma mère, Esmée, passait tous les deux jours avec des courses, mais ne savait plus où les mettre à force, mon frigo ne désemplissait pas, vu que je ne mangeais rien. Ma petite sœur, Alice, et mon grand frère, Emmett, essayaient de me secouer, mais rien n'y faisait. Pendant un mois, je ne réagissais plus. Ils avaient fini par réussir à me faire manger un peu, mais je ne sortais toujours pas de chez moi.

Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sors de chez moi que pour me rendre au travail, et chez Starbucks* pour boire un café avant de me rendre au travail. Sortir en boite ne m'intéressait pas, je ne voulais pas rencontrer quelqu'un, et je ne supportais pas la musique qui y passait, et les bars me rappelait toujours cette nuit avec Bella et cela me déchirait le cœur à chaque fois.

Alice et Emmett passaient souvent me voir, mais ça ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Eux filaient le parfait amour avec leurs compagnons respectifs, Jasper et Rosalie. Je les appréciais, mais voir des couples me faisait mal. Cela me rappelait trop ce que j'avais perdu.

C'est d'humeur morose que je m'étais levé ce matin là, pour ne pas changer. Tous les matins je n'avais pas le moral, je ne voulais pas sortir du lit, aller au boulot, être obligé de sourire hypocritement à mes collègues. Après une douche rapide, je m'habillai sortis ce matin là, sans prendre la peine de déjeuner, je mangerai au Starbucks avant d'aller travailler. Je fermai la porte, appuyai machinalement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, passai les portes de la résidence et traversai le parking. Je me dirigeai machinalement vers ma Volvo. J'avais laissé l'appartement dans lequel j'avais aménagé suite à ma rupture avec Tanya en plein désordre, comme d'habitude. Après tout, j'étais seul à vivre dedans, qu'est ce que cela pouvait changer qu'il soit rangé ou propre? Personne ne s'en plaindrait. Le trou dans ma poitrine s'ouvrit de nouveau. J'aurais tellement voulu vivre avec Bella dans cet appartement, dormir tous les soirs et me réveiller tous les matins auprès elle, regarder des films, cuisiner ensemble. Mais cela n'arriverait jamais...

Je secouai la tête pour échapper à ces sombres pensées avant de me remettre à craquer et ouvrit la portière de ma voiture. Je mis le contact et partis en direction du Starbucks. Cela faisait une semaine que je n'y étais pas allé, je me réveillais un peu en retard en ce moment, mais hier, étant épuisé, j'étais allé au lit plutôt que d'habitude, donc je n'avais eu aucun mal à me réveiller. Je commençais seulement dans une heure, j'avais largement le temps de m'arrêter prendre un café et un beignet avant d'aller travailler.

Arrivé à proximité du Starbucks, je me garai et sortis de la voiture. Je verrouillai les portières et me dirigeai vers le café en trainant des pieds. Je n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur ce matin-là, en plus j'avais une journée assez chargée, j'avais des leçons jusque dans la soirée, et seulement une petite pause à midi. Je soupirai. Peut être qu'un café me réveillerait un peu. Je m'installai à une table et attendis qu'une serveuse vienne prendre ma commande en rêvassant.

"Bonjour Monsieur, vous avez choisi?"

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendu la serveuse arriver. Je sursautai et levai la tête. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. La plus belle des apparitions était juste devant moi. Elle était même encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je devais être en train de rêver. Je me pinçai discrètement pour être sûr d'être bien réveillé. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

"Bella, c'est bien toi?"

La jeune femme me dévisagea, un peu perdue, puis finit par répondre.

"Oui, c'est moi. Est-ce-qu'on se connait?"

Et là, le trou béant dans ma poitrine se rouvrit encore plus. Elle m'avait oublié. Cela faisait si mal, j'avais trouvé la femme de ma vie, du jour au lendemain elle ne m'avait plus donné signe de vie, et en plus, elle m'avait oublié. Je ravalai mes larmes et me levai pour sortir du café. J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la porte du café quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras. Je me retournai brusquement.

**Voilà! Désolée, je sais que c'est beaucoup plus cours que le premier chapitre, mais je tenais à finir à cet endroit, j'espère que ça vous plait^^**

**Je me doute que certain(e)s trouveront le comportement d'Edward un peu excessif, mais il a eu plusieurs coups au coeur en peu de temps, la rupture avec Tanya, qui l'a trompée avec son meilleur ami, après plusieurs années de relation, il a retrouvé la stabilité avec Bella, qui l'a laissé tomber. Mec ou pas, je pense que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup! De plus, Bella l'a énormément marqué.**

**Bizzzz et à bientôt pour la suite!**


	3. Amnésie

**Coucou! Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser sur cette fin trop longtemps XD voilà le chapitre 3, qui devrait répondre un peu à vos questions^^**

**Disclaimer****: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la génialissime Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux!**

**Bonne lecture!**

POV Bella

La peine que je pouvais lire sur son visage me fit mal sans que je sache pourquoi. Il avait dû être quelqu'un d'important pour que le fait que je ne me souvienne pas de lui lui fasse mal à ce point. J'avais beau chercher dans ma mémoire déficiente, je ne le reconnaissais pas. Pourtant, quelque chose me disait qu'en effet, on avait pu se connaître. Une intuition peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net, mais le temps que mes pensées ne défilent dans ma tête, il s'était déjà levé, se rendant vers la sortie.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais tout mon être refusait de le laisser partir. Je courus vers lui, en prenant garde de ne pas trébucher, et posai ma main sur son bras. Le jeune homme se retourna. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais cette vision me déchira le cœur. Il fallait qu'il sache, je ne savais pourquoi, mais il fallait que je le lui dise.

"Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine. J'ai eu un accident de voiture il y a six mois et depuis j'ai une amnésie partielle."

Je vis plusieurs expressions passer à travers son regard. L'incompréhension, la surprise, la joie puis de... L'amour? Avant que je ne puisse faire quelque soit, je me retrouvai dans ses bras. Une décharge électrique me parcourut dans tout mon être. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, enfin...je crois. Foutue amnésie! Pourquoi ne pouvais je pas me rappeler?

"Oh Bella, ma Bella!" Ne cessait il de murmurer à mon oreille. Sa voix était si douce, si envoutante. Je serais bien restée des heures lovée dans ses bras.

Néanmoins, je me rappelai que j'étais au travail. Je me détachai à regret de lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Je pus m'apercevoir qu'une larme s'était échappée et roulait le long de sa joue. Néanmoins, ses yeux pétillaient toujours.

"Je dois continuer mon service. Mais j'aimerais qu'on parle. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ce soir, quand j'aurai fini?"

"Je ne termine pas avant 20h30, je travaille au conservatoire au bout de la rue. Tu vois où c'est?"

"Oui, je passe devant tous les jours en allant au travail. Je termine à 20h, on pourrait se rejoindre là à 20h30, après votre, euh...ton travail?"

"D'accord, alors à ce soir Bella." Dit il en me faisant un sourire en coin. Cet homme m'hypnotisait, je ne savais pourquoi, il m'attirait comme un aimant. Il me fit une bise sur la joue et s'apprêta à partir.

"Attend!" L'adonis se retourna, une main sur la poignée, haussant un sourcil." Tu ne m'as pas dit ton prénom."

Il me fit de nouveau un sourire en coin puis dit de son doux ténor. "Je m'appelle Edward." Puis se retourna et ouvrit la porte avant de s'en aller. Je retournai au comptoir, sous l'oeil moqueur de Jessica et Jane, mes deux collègues. Je leur rendis un sourire hypocrite. Je ne les appréciais pas, elles étaient beaucoup trop superficielles à mon goût.

"Alors Bella, à peine une semaine ici et tu as déjà un ticket?" Dit Jessica d'une voix mielleuse sous le regard furieux de Mike, qui n'arrêtait pas de me faire des avances depuis que je travaillais dans ce café. Avances que je n'encourageais évidemment pas.

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais revenue à Chicago. Un mois que mon père nous avait quittés, emporté par le cancer. Avant de partir chez lui, je vivais depuis quatre ans ici, même si sur ces quatre ans, je ne me rappelais que des deux premières. Mon accident n'avait laissé aucune séquelle physique mis à part cette amnésie. J'étais suivie à Forks, le médecin qui me suivait là bas, apprenant mon départ à Chicago, m'avait donné les coordonnées d'un de ses confrères à Chicago, un certain Carlisle Cullen. J'avais rendez vous avec lui le lendemain. J'étais toujours perdue dans mes pensées quand Laurent, le patron, vint me rappeler à l'ordre. Je soupirai. La journée allait être longue.

POV Edward

Je n'en revenais toujours pas, alors elle n'avait pas décidé d'elle même de rompre avec moi. Les mots repassaient en boucle dans ma tête tandis que je me garai dans le parking souterrain du conservatoire. Accident, amnésie... Ma Bella, que t'est-il arrivé? Je sortis de ma voiture pour me rendre à ma salle donner mon premier cours de la journée. Je me rappelai que vu les événements, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de prendre un café au Starbucks. Tant pis, pour une fois je me contenterai du café infâme de la machine à café de l'école.

Je pris rapidement un café à la machine puis me dirigeai vers la salle attendre mon premier élève. La journée me parût interminable, j'étais sans cesse plongé dans mes pensées, impatient de retrouver Bella. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite les différents élèves qui se succédaient. Je n'avais qu'une envie, que cette journée soit finie pour la revoir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manqué. Ces six mois sans nouvelles m'avaient rendu fou, j'étais sur le point de me faire une raison, quand elle est apparue, ce matin. J'avais l'impression que l'on me déchirait le cœur quand elle ne m'a pas reconnu. L'avais-je si peu marqué qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de moi? Sur le coup, je lui en ai voulu, mais quand elle m'a parlé de son amnésie, c'était à moi que j'en voulais. La femme que j'aime, ma Bella, avait eu un accident de voiture, j'aurais pu la perdre définitivement. Et si je l'avais déjà perdue?

Elle ne se souvenait pas de moi, qui me dit qu'elle avait envie de reprendre une relation dont elle n'avait pas le souvenir? Et si elle me rejetait? Je sentis mon ventre se tordre à cette idée. Calme toi, Cullen, tu vas parler avec elle ce soir, essayer de faire partie de sa vie, au moins en tant qu'ami, et tu verras par la suite.

L'idée de n'être que son ami ne me plaisait pas, mais s'il le faut, je m'en contenterai. Je ferai tout pour faire partie de sa vie, même s'il fallait que je ne me réduise qu'à l'amitié, bien que cette idée me torture, comment n'être que son ami alors que tout en moi me pousse à la prendre dans mes bras et à l'embrasser?

_Cullen, ça suffit, concentre toi sur tes cours. Arrête d'y penser, tu verras bien comment évoluent les choses._ Oui, c'est vrai, on verrait bien ce soir. Je regardai la pendule. Quatorze heures. Le temps n'était décidément pas mon ami aujourd'hui.

Je donnai mon dernier cours. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. En plus, mon élève avait décidé de ne pas être concentré ce soir là. Le nombre de fausses notes qu'il faisait mettait ma patience à rude épreuve. Ok, je ne suis peut être pas juste, mais ce fût mon élève qui paya ma frustration. Je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à être patient aujourd'hui. Après une heure de torture pour mes oreilles, je renvoyai mon élève chez lui et rangeai les partitions avant de fermer la salle. Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, impatient, mais celui ci avait également décidé de m'énerver ce soir. Il était décidément beaucoup trop long.

Après l'arrivée de l'ascenseur – et trois arrêts à différents étages – j'atteignis enfin le hall d'entrée et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je scannai les environs avant de l'apercevoir, appuyée contre un mur, admirant les voitures et les passants. Mon ange personnel.

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! On se voit bientôt pour la suite!**


	4. Annonce

**Coucou,**

**Désolée, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, je n'abandonne pas ma fic, je prends juste un peu de temps afin de bien mettre une trame en place(car au départ, ça devait juste être un OS, j'avais pas prévu de suite^^), et histoire d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance. Je vais essayer de poster la suite au plus vite.**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2010! **

**Pour ceux qui lisent complicated love, je devrais poster le prochain chapitre vendredi!**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt,**

**Yoro-chan**


	5. Remettre les compteurs à zéro

Bonjour à tous! Non vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre. Nouveauté au programme, ce chapitre et les suivants seront écrits par moi et Scrapfaçoned, qui a gentiment accepté de participer à cette fiction avec moi!

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer!

POV Bella

J'avais passé la journée à penser à cet homme. Je ne savais pas qui il était, mais il m'intriguait. La façon dont il m'avait regardée, cette larme que j'avais vue rouler le long de sa joue. Je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Je devais être importante à ses yeux pour qu'il se mette à pleurer ainsi…

Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me rappeler?

J'aurais aimé savoir qui il était pour moi, un ami proche ? ou plus peut-être? En tous cas, nous avions dû être assez proches, vu la déception que j'avais pu lire dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait vu que je ne me souvenais pas de lui.

La journée avait passé à une lenteur aberrante, entre les clients toujours plus exigeants et les avances répétitives de Mike. Jessica avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de m'en faire dire plus sur Edward, mais à chaque fois j'éludais la question. Personne ici n'était au courant pour mon amnésie, et je ne tenais pas à ce que ça se sache. De plus, quelque chose en moi me disait que je devais garder cet homme jalousement pour moi, je ne savais pourquoi, mais je ne supportais pas l'idée que Jessica le retienne entre ses griffes.

Vingt heures, je terminai enfin de débarrasser ma dernière table. Je filai au vestiaire pour remettre ma tenue de ville. À la sortie du vestiaire, je tombai sur un Mike Newton qui me regardait comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. J'en frissonnai de dégout.

"Bella, ça te dit qu'on aille boire un verre tous les deux ce soir?"

_Un verre avec toi, même pas en rêve. (NCA : J'adore lol)_

"Désolée Mike, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir. À la prochaine."

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et filai à l'extérieur du café. Je fis un passage en vitesse à mon appartement, situé à cinq minutes à pied de mon lieu de travail, mettre des vêtements plus élégants que mon jean large et ma chemise de bucheron qui étaient certes très confortables, mais peu appropriés pour un rendez-vous. Je regardai dans mon armoire et en sortis un jean slim et une tunique bleue nuit, que je déposai sur mon lit. Je passai sous la douche en un temps record, puis enfilai la tenue que j'avais préparée. Je regardai l'heure, plus que dix minutes. Je sautai donc l'étape coiffure et maquillage, de toute façon je ne me maquillais pas très souvent.

J'attrapai mon sac et descendis jusqu'au conservatoire, qui se trouvait à seulement quelques minutes de chez moi. Edward n'était pas encore sorti. Je m'appuyai contre un mur et l'attendis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis le bruit des portes automatiques qui s'ouvraient et relevai la tête. En l'apercevant, mon cœur rata un battement. Il était vraiment magnifique. Je le voyais chercher du regard, il ne m'avait pas encore aperçue. Quand son regard croisa le mien, c'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Je ne voyais plus que l'émeraude de ses yeux. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent automatiquement, sans que je ne décide de quoique ce soit.

Edward fit les derniers pas qui nous séparaient et se plaça devant moi.

-"Tu as passé une bonne journée?" Me demanda-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Complètement éblouie, je ne compris pas tout de suite sa question.

-"Hein? Euh… Oui, oui, et toi?" Finis-je par balbutier.

-"Un peu longue, mais ça va. Tu es prête, on peut y aller?"

J'acquiesçai simplement et le suivis jusqu'au parking, où il n'y avait déjà plus beaucoup de voitures. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une Volvo grise, dont il ouvrit la porte coté passager afin que je puisse m'installer.

Il referma la porte et fit le tour de la voiture afin de se diriger coté conducteur. Il mit le contact en route et sortit tranquillement du parking. La route se fit dans un silence confortable. Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant un petit café. Edward coupa le contact et se dirigea vers ma porte afin de me l'ouvrir.

Je pris sa main tendue et sortis de la voiture. Quand il la lâcha, je sentis un manque. Pourquoi sa main me manquait-elle? Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'eus pas le temps de me pencher plus sur la question qu'Edward posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me guida jusqu'à l'entrée du bar.

Le gérant du bar nous accueillit avec enthousiasme, peut-être un peu trop, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, focalisée sur la main d'Edward toujours en bas de mon dos.

Le barman nous fit signe de nous installer où nous le voulions, Edward me dirigea donc à une table pour deux. Un serveur se présenta et nous demanda ce que nous désirions boire. J'optai pour un coca, je n'avais pas bu d'alcool depuis mon accident, et Edward commanda une bière.

Le temps que le serveur aille chercher nos boissons, je regardai autour de moi. C'était étrange, j'avais à la fois une impression de déjà-vu, tout en ne reconnaissant pas cet endroit. Y étais-je déjà venu alors que je vivais à Chicago? Edward m'avait-il consciemment amenée ici, sachant que j'y étais déjà venue? Ces problèmes de mémoire étaient sérieusement frustrants.

Une fois nos boissons servies, je me tournai vers Edward. J'espérais vraiment qu'il me donne des informations sur cette période de ma vie qui m'échappait. Mais je ne voulais pas trop le brusquer, et donc commençai par des banalités.

- "Alors Edward, as-tu toujours vécu à Chicago?"

POV Edward 

_Après l'arrivée de l'ascenseur – et trois arrêts à différents étages – j'atteignis enfin le hall d'entrée et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je scannai les environs avant de l'apercevoir, appuyée contre un mur, admirant les voitures et les passants. Mon ange personnel._

J'avais appelé mon père pour avoir des renseignements pour agir avec Bella mais maintenant qu'elle était devant moi, je doutais.

Ne valait-il mieux pas que je fonce ?

Je me rappelai ses mots. Les mots de mon père. Ses recommandations.

Non ! Il avait raison et je ferai les choses à son rythme, maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé, on avait tout notre temps

_Flashback_

- «Papa? »

- « Edward ! Tu as un problème? »

- « Non rassure-toi »

Ces derniers temps, je les avais inquiétés. Je me demandais même depuis quand je n'avais pas eu mon père au téléphone.

- « Excuse-moi. Je suis heureux que tu appelles mais tu aurais dû appeler à la maison. »

- « Je te dérange peut-être ? Tu es occupé? »

- « Sache que pour mon fils, j'ai tout mon temps. Mais ta mère aurait été ravie. »

- « Oui mais là, j'ai besoin de mon médecin préféré. »

- « Ok ne bouge pas ! j'arrive. »

- « Non pas de panique, je ne suis pas blessé. En faites, c'est pour des renseignements. »

- « Ok je t'écoute »

- « Voilà j'ai retrouvé une amie mais je viens d'apprendre qu'elle souffrait d'amnésie. »

- « Il existe plusieurs sortes d'amnésie. Certaine sont un black-out total. Certaine juste pour des périodes données. D'autres c'est une sorte de protection comme dans les cas de viol. »

- « Mon amie a eu un accident. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre seulement une partie de sa vie s'est effacée. »

Celle où j'en faisais partie, entre autre, mais je ne voulais pas le dire à mon père. Il m'aurait dit que dans mon état ce n'était peut-être pas une relation bénéfique pour moi.

- « C'est fréquent tu sais. »

- « Ah? »

- « Oui le cerveau renferme plein de mystères même pour _nous_ qui sommes capable d'aller sur Mars ou de construire des machines super perfectionnées. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est le seul organe impossible à transplanter. »

Je reconnaissais dans ses mots la passion de son métier.

- « Peut-elle guérir? Retrouver la mémoire? Comment on peut l'aider? »

- « Bien sûr qu'elle peut guérir mais surtout il faut y aller en douceur. Lui donner trop d'information d'un coup serait néfaste. Des fois les ramener dans un lieu ou même un visage peut réveiller en eux un souvenir. »

Est-ce que mon visage avait déclenché ça en elle?

- « Ok merci papa »

- « Si tu as besoin n'hésite surtout pas. »

- « Merci et promis la prochaine fois, j'appelle à la maison. »

- « Ce serai super mon garçon. »

_Fin du flashback_

Mes pieds se mirent à bouger, attirés par ce sourire. Sourire qui avait illuminé son visage quand mon regard avait croisé le sien.

De la douceur.

-"Tu as passé une bonne journée?"

Elle eue l'air perdue mais j'adorais ses expressions et ses rougeurs.

-"Hein? Euh… Oui, oui, et toi?"

-"Un peu longue, mais ça va. Tu es prête, on peut y aller?"

Je voulais suivre le conseil de mon père lui faire voir des endroits qu'elle avait connus. Et le seul que je connaissais et pour cause, était le bar. Son ancien bar.

Elle était proche de moi. Si proche que je pouvais sentir sa chaleur. Je nous amenai à ma voiture.

En gentleman que j'étais je l'aidai à prendre place. Puis je pris le volant. Sans un mot malgré les milliers de questions qui fourmillaient dans ma tête.

Nous arrivâmes enfin. Se retrouver ici avec elle c'était comme un rêve.

J'étais resté derrière elle la guidant vers l'entrée. Le patron la reconnut mais d'un geste - mon doigt sur mes lèvres et les sourcils froncés - je le fis se taire.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il gâche tout.

Bella ne reconnu pas l'endroit même si j'étais un peu déçu, je ne dis rien.

Le patron avait compris que quelque chose clochait, qu'elle n'agissait pas normalement. Je n'avais connu Bella qu'une nuit mais par nos mails et nos appels, je savais qu'elle était une personne démonstrative même si elle était timide. Et elle avait fait bonne impression à son successeur.

Le serveur qui occupait la place de Bella derrière ce bar, nous fit comprendre que nous pouvions choisir notre table. J'en choisis une au calme dans un petit coin.

Il vint prendre notre commande et je pris ce que j'avais bu cette nuit là : une bière.

Je n'avais pas quitté Bella des yeux quand on nous servis.

Elle fit un mouvement vers moi. Et comme la chose la plus normal du monde elle me demanda :

- "Alors Edward, as-tu toujours vécu à Chicago?"

- « Oui car j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir trouvé un poste d'enseignant où j'ai fait mes classes. »

- « Et toi où étais-tu dans l'état de Washington ? »

Elle parut surprise que je sache ça mais y répondit.

- « A Forks une bourgade insignifiante entourée de forêt et de mousse. »

_Forks._ Voilà où elle était pendant tout ce temps.

Nous venions de remettre les compteurs à zéro.


	6. Se reconnaître?

POV Edward

_- "Alors Edward, as-tu toujours vécu à Chicago?"_

_- « Oui car j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir trouvé un poste d'enseignant où j'ai fait mes classes. »_

_- « Et toi où étais-tu dans l'état de Washington ? »_

_Elle parut surprise que je sache ça mais y répondit._

_- «À Forks une bourgade insignifiante entourée de forêt et de mousse. »_

_Forks. Voilà où elle était pendant tout ce temps. _

_Nous venions de remettre les compteurs à zéro._

La soirée avait des allures de rêve. J'avais tant espéré ce moment. Même si Bella amnésique n'était pas une de mes théories. Mais j'imaginais la croiser un jour au coin d'une rue. Dans une allée de magasin, ou que sais-je encore.

Elle avait effacé tout ces mois de douleurs, de doutes et d'incompréhension.

Mais je voulais poser les questions, prendre les rênes de cette conversation. Pour ne pas qu'elle m'en pose. Que je ne sois pas obligé d'avancer trop vite.

- « Préfères-tu le temps de l'état de Washington ou le notre ? »

- « Sans aucun doutes celui de l'Illinois, tout ce qui est mouillé et froid n'est pas moi. Mais j'y avais mon père. Une fois que la maladie l'a emporté, j'ai voulu revenir ici. Reprendre mon rêve où je l'avais laissé.»

- « Qui est ? »

- « Ouvrir une galerie d'art. »

Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça. Je ne connaissais pas ce côté artistique d'elle. Quand je l'avais connue, elle tenait un bar, pas une galerie.

- « Tu peins ? »

- « Oui, enfin non. Je peignais avant que ma vie ne change. C'était une manière pour moi d'extérioriser mes émotions. Mais si j'avais peint depuis mon accident et la mort de mon père, elles seraient trop noires. »

- « Je te comprends, ma musique reflète mes humeurs. »

- « Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas les moyens, alors je bosse dans un café. Pour un patron trop collant. »

Ce n'était pas juste. Je voulais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle.

- « As-tu cherché vers le centre des affaires ? Beaucoup de riches entrepreneurs ou investisseurs seraient peut-être intéressés par ton idée. Je serais moi-même honoré d'investir dans ton entreprise. »

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises Edward, tu n'as jamais vu mes toiles. »

- « Je ne demande que cela. » et j'étais sincère.

- « C'est promis, je te montrerai ma prochaine peinture. »

Je sentis mon sourire revenir. Celui qui m'avait quitté il y a six mois.

Ses mains étaient sur la table une à jouer avec son verre, l'autre posée à plat. Je frôlai sa main lentement lui laissant le choix de la retirer.

_Ne pas la brusquer._

- « Edward, je peux te poser une question ? »

- « Si je peux y répondre. »

- « D'où me connais-tu ? »

- « Tu as été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin. Je venais de surprendre mon meilleur ami avec la femme à qui je voulais demander sa main. »

Je lus sur son visage comme de la déception. Mais devais-je lui dire ? Devais-je lui raconter que suite à ça, j'ai connu la meilleure nuit d'amour de toute ma vie ? Que depuis ce moment, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle ? Qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle ? Je ne connaissais même pas ses sentiments. J'avais des doutes mais jamais nous ne nous l'étions avoué.

- « Mais trop vite tu as dû partir. »

- « Je suis désolée. »

- « Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas à cause de moi. »

- « As-tu retrouvé l'amour depuis ? »

_« Oui j'ai même cru l'avoir perdu._ _»_ enfin c'est ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire mais j'en aurai sûrement trop dit alors à la place, je lui répondis avec un faible sourire.

- « Non, je suis le parfait célibataire. »

- « Invitant des filles à boire un verre le soir. »

- « Non, je dirais plutôt à boire de la bière devant un bon match. » fis-je en levant ma choppe. Même si mes soirées étaient encore plus lamentables, pathétiques et pitoyables que ça.

Je m'excusai un instant. La bière rappelant ma vessie à l'ordre.

À peine étais-je entré dans les toilettes, que le gérant m'y rejoignis.

- « Excusez-moi d'être impoli. Mais…je voudrais savoir pourquoi votre amie agit si étrangement. »

- « Elle souffre d'amnésie. Elle ne se souvient ni de vous, ni de ce bar…. Ni de moi. »

- « Oh la pauvre enfant, elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle était si gentille. »

- « Elle l'est toujours. Et je l'aiderai à ce souvenir et qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse. »

- « Oui vous avez raison. Vous savez quand elle est partie et m'a laissé ce bar, elle m'écrivait souvent pour me demander comment ça aller. Elle aimait cet endroit et elle sera toujours ici chez elle. »

- « Merci. »

Il me gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule et reparti en secouant la tête.

J'allai rapidement aux toilettes puis me dépêchai de rejoindre Bella, qui était toujours à sa place, faisant tourner nerveusement son verre de coca.

POV Bella

J'avais été surprise qu'il sache que je venais de l'Etat de Washington. J'étais restée muette, ne sachant que dire. Il embraya la conversation sur le temps. Il me parlait vraiment météo là? Il allait falloir le pousser un peu pour qu'il me donne un peu plus d'information sur cette période totalement floue pour moi. Je déviai sur un sujet dont je me rappelais, la peinture, histoire de voir comment il réagissait. Dans mes derniers souvenirs d'avant l'accident, je peignais encore, donc j'avais soit continué jusque l'accident, soit arrêté pendant la période dont je ne me souvenais pas.

Vu la surprise que je pouvais lire sur ses traits, je déduis qu'à l'époque où je l'avais connu, je ne peignais plus. D'ailleurs, suite à l'accident, je n'avais trouvé que d'anciennes toiles dans ma chambre chez Charlie, donc tout portaient à croire que j'avais arrêté depuis un bon moment déjà.

Depuis l'accident, j'avais été totalement incapable de peindre, ou même dessiner, toutes les toiles que j'avais commencées reflétaient un tel désespoir qu'elles avaient fini à la poubelle.

Lorsque je lui promis de lui montrer ma prochaine peinture, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire qui m'éblouit. Sa main frôla la mienne et ce contact fut tellement agréable que je ne retirai pas ma main.

Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je lui pose la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis ce matin. Je me lançai donc.

- « Edward, je peux te poser une question ? »

- « Si je peux y répondre. »

- « D'où me connais-tu ? »

- « Tu as été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin. Je venais de surprendre mon meilleur ami avec la femme à qui je voulais demander sa main. »

J'étais à la fois jalouse et déçue. Jalouse de cette femme qu'il avait aimée au point de vouloir lui demander sa main, et déçue, car rien n'indiquait dans sa réponse que nous étions ensemble. J'ignorais le pourquoi de ces sentiments, mais ils étaient bien là.

- « Mais trop vite tu as dû partir. » Dit-il un peu plus bas, comme pour lui-même.

- « Je suis désolée. »

- « Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas à cause de moi. »

J'avais donc dû le rencontrer peu avant être repartie chez mon père, enfin, je suppose.

- « As-tu retrouvé l'amour depuis ? »

Pitié, faîtes qu'il dise non. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir en totale adoration devant quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qu'est-ce-qui me prenait?

- « Non, je suis le parfait célibataire. »

Je soupirai intérieurement de soulagement. Je ne comprenais pas mes réactions envers cet homme.

- « Invitant des filles à boire un verre le soir. »

- « Non, je dirais plutôt à boire de la bière devant un bon match. »

Et en plus il n'était pas dragueur. Ce type était vraiment parfait!

Edward s'éclipsa quelques instants. À l'entrée des toilettes, je le vis avec le gérant du bar, qui l'avait rejoint. Ils discutaient de moi apparemment. Le gérant tournait la tête vers moi avec un regard triste. Edward était-il en train de lui raconter mon problème? Le connaissais-je aussi? L'homme mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward avant de retourner travailler. Edward entra dans les toilettes.

En l'attendant, je réfléchis quelques instants. Il ne semblait pas enclin à me donner trop d'informations. Je devais être plus fine que cela. Peut-être qu'en jouant au jeu des questions, il pourrait me donner un peu plus d'informations. Au pire, ça me permettrait de le connaître un peu mieux, enfin de le connaître à nouveau.

Edward revint s'asseoir quelques minutes plus tard. Je jouais nerveusement avec mon verre, appréhendant les réponses qu'il me donnerait.

"Edward, ça te dit de jouer au jeu des questions? Ce ne sera peut-être pas très intéressant pour toi, mais ça me permettrait de te connaître mieux, enfin de te connaître à nouveau, enfin tu vois…" Bafouillai-je.

"Au contraire, je meurs d'en savoir encore plus sur toi que je ne le sais déjà." Me dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

"Super! Dans ce cas je commence… Ta couleur préférée?"

"Bleu nuit, la tienne? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit?"

"Le marron. Animal préféré?"

"Le puma, quand j'étais petit, j'allais au zoo juste pour les voir. Et toi?"

"Le chat. Cet animal me ressemble. Solitaire et indépendant."

"Ton plat préféré?" Poursuivit Edward.

Nous continuâmes ce petit jeu durant encore deux heures. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. La compagnie d'Edward éclipsait vraiment le reste. Je n'avais pas appris grand-chose sur les deux dernières années, mais j'avais vraiment apprécié cette soirée.

Edward et moi finîmes par sortir du café. Il me fit monter dans sa voiture et me ramena chez moi. Une fois arrivés devant l'immeuble, je lui proposai d'entrer boire un dernier verre.

"J'aurais aimé, mais je dois me lever tôt demain matin. Tu dois aller aussi au boulot demain je suppose."

"Non, demain je suis en repos. J'ai rendez-vous chez le médecin."

"Tu es malade?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Je ris légèrement.

"Non, mais avec mon problème de mémoire, je suis suivie ici par un psychiatre afin de m'aider à retrouver la mémoire."

"D'accord, tu me rassures. Alors bonne nuit. Ça te dit qu'on sorte tous les deux demain soir?"

"Ça me ferait très plaisir! Attends, donne-moi ton numéro."

Nous sortîmes tous les deux nos portables et les échangeâmes le temps de rentrer nos numéros respectifs.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue en me tendant mon portable. Je lui rendis ensuite le sien.

"Bonne nuit Bella. Je passe te chercher ici demain vers dix-neuf heures trente."

"A demain Edward."

J'entrai dans l'immeuble et pris l'ascenseur. J'entrai dans mon appartement, des images plein la tête. Je me mis tranquillement mon pyjama et me glissai dans mes draps. Cette nuit là, je rêvai d'Edward pour la première fois, enfin, je crois…


	7. Rendez vous chez le psy

**Bonsoir à tous! Nous revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! Toujours moi (yoro) pour le POV de Bella, et Scrapfaçoned pour le POV d'Edward.**

**N'hésitez pas à aller lire les fictions de Scrapfaçoned! Elle se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris sur mon profil^^**

**Nous voudrions remercier également Emy13 et Sandra Pattinson pour leur article sur leur répertoire, ainsi que dex-dazzling sur le sien! Vous trouverez l'adresse de leur répertoire sur mon profil^^**

**Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture^^**

**Yoro-chan et Scrapfaçoned**

Chapitre 6: Rendez vous chez le psy

POV Bella

Ce matin, je me levai reposée et de bonne humeur. Je repassai quelques brides de la soirée d'hier soir dans ma tête. Le sourire aux lèvres, je sortis du lit, impatiente d'être à ce soir. Mais d'abord, je devais affronter cette première consultation avec le docteur Cullen. Je me demandais comment cela allait se passer, si le courant passerait entre nous. J'avais confiance en mon précédant psychiatre, ce qui m'avait aidée à avancer quelques peu. Même si je n'avais pas de souvenirs, je pouvais parler librement avec lui de ce que je ressentais. J'espérais qu'il en serait de même avec le docteur Cullen.

Il était neuf heures quand je me dirigeais vers la cuisine afin de déjeuner. Mon rendez vous n'était pas avant quatorze heures, ce qui me laissait le temps de me préparer et de ranger un peu l'appartement. Je bus mon bol de café et mangeai rapidement mes tartines, puis filai à la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide. Après la douche, je me rendis dans ma chambre et passai un jean et tee-shirt confortable puis me mis au ménage de l'appartement. Si Edward devait rentrer, il valait mieux que l'appart soit nickel.

Une fois mon labeur terminé, j'examinai l'appartement. Tout était propre. Je jetai un œil à la pendule et m'aperçus qu'il était déjà midi. Je me fis rapidement à déjeuner, mangeai sur le pouce, mis le tout au lave-vaisselle et retournai dans ma chambre pour troquer mon tee-shirt contre un chemisier, passai à la salle de bain me maquiller légèrement, pris mon sac, mes clés et partis.

J'arrivai au cabinet du docteur Cullen dix minutes avant le début du rendez vous. La secrétaire m'accueillit avec un sourire et m'offrit de patienter en salle d'attente. J'étais un peu nerveuse. J'espérais que tout se passerait bien et qu'il me mettrait en confiance. Le docteur Gerandy ne m'en avait dit que du bien, mais le feeling entre un patient et un médecin ne se commande pas, même si le médecin lui-même est excellent.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je vis la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrir. **(N/Yoro: Bein oui, un médecin n'est jamais réputé pour être à l'heure XD) **Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds et au sourire bienveillant s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main.

"Bonjour, vous devez être Isabella."

Je respirai un bon coup et serrai la main qu'il me tendait.

"Oui docteur, mais je vous en prie, appelez moi Bella."

"Très bien Bella, si vous voulez bien me suivre." Dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Cet homme avait beaucoup de charisme. Je me sentais à l'aise en sa présence, ce qui me donna espoir pour la suite.

Nous entrâmes dans un bureau décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Un grand bureau trônait dans le fond de la pièce. Sur la gauche, quand on entrait, se trouvait un canapé noir et deux fauteuils. Le docteur Cullen se dirigea vers l'un des deux fauteuils et me fit signe de la main de m'installer dans le second, qui faisait face au sien.

"Je vous en prie Bella, installez-vous."

Je m'assis et attendis qu'il prenne la parole, ce qu'il fit assez rapidement.

"Très bien Bella. J'ai lu votre dossier, mais je pense qu'il est mieux que vous me racontiez vous-même votre histoire, cela me permettra de connaitre votre ressenti."

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai.

"Par où dois-je commencer?"

"Si nous commencions par le début? Parlez-moi de la ville où vous êtes née, votre enfance. Prenez votre temps, racontez les choses à votre rythme." Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

"Bien. Je suis née à Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Je n'ai pas connu ma mère, elle a quitté mon père alors que je n'avais que quelques mois, laissant mon père seul, avec un bébé à élever."

Je fis une pause, essayant de rassembler mes idées. Le docteur Cullen ne me poussa pas, et attendit patiemment que je poursuive.

"Mon père ne s'est jamais remarié. Néanmoins, la présence de ma tante, Marie, m'a permis de combler l'absence de ma mère. J'ai toujours été proche de mon père. Nous faisions beaucoup de sorties tous les deux, je l'accompagnais souvent à la pèche, il m'emmenait souvent à la plage de la réserve indienne près de chez nous. Même s'il me manquait ma mère, j'ai eu une enfance heureuse. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle était devenue, elle n'a jamais cherché à prendre contact avec moi. Mais ne l'ayant jamais connue, ça ne m'a jamais spécialement touchée.

Mon adolescence s'est passée tranquillement, jusqu'à mes seize ans. Ma tante nous avait appris cette année là qu'elle souffrait d'un cancer avancé de la peau. Il avait été diagnostiqué trop tard, et elle avait des métastases un peu partout dans le corps. Elle était condamnée. Elle nous a quittés trois mois plus tard. J'ai beaucoup souffert de sa mort, elle était ma mère de cœur, celle à qui je racontais mes petits béguins d'ado, qui m'a expliqué ce qui m'arrivait le jour où j'ai eu mes premières règles. Elle a vraiment joué le rôle de mère pour moi. Mon père a eu également beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de sa sœur. Ce deuil nous a encore plus rapprochés.

Quand j'ai eu fini le lycée, j'ai eu envie de réaliser mon rêve, devenir peintre. Ma tante m'avait appris à peindre, nous partagions cette passion depuis mon enfance, et je voulais continuer pour elle. L'école des beaux-arts de Chicago était très réputée et je rêvais d'y entrer. Conscient de ma passion et en souvenir de Marie, Charlie m'a soutenue pour que j'aille à Chicago, même si la distance lui faisait un peu mal. Ça m'embêtait un peu également de laisser mon père, mais il insistait tellement que j'ai fini par me lancer. Je suis donc partie à Chicago et j'ai commencé les beaux-arts. Mes derniers souvenirs remontent à un an après mon arrivée à Chicago. A l'époque, je me trouvais encore aux beaux-arts, je ne pense pas que j'y étais encore inscrite. Lorsque je me suis réveillée suite à un accident de voiture, d'après ce que m'ont dit les médecins, je ne me trouvais pas à Chicago, mais à Forks.

À mon réveil, j'étais complètement perturbée. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais à l'hôpital de Forks, alors que je me souvenais m'être couchée la veille dans mon lit à Chicago. Les médecins ont dû me mettre sous sédatifs pour me calmer. Ensuite, le docteur Gerandy était passé me voir. Nous avons discuté, il m'avait demandé jusqu'où remontaient mes souvenirs. Avec l'aide de Charlie, mon père, nous avons pu déterminer la période de mon amnésie à deux ans. J'ai appris que j'étais revenue à Forks pour aider Charlie, qui souffrait du même cancer que ma tante. J'ai été dévastée quand j'ai appris ça. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on s'acharnait à me retirer tous les gens que j'aimais. Surtout de la même manière. Après ma convalescence, l'état de mon père s'est dégradé. Je hurlais de l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression de revivre le cauchemar que j'avais vécu avec Marie. Pour l'avoir déjà vu une fois, je savais que c'était la fin. Je prenais sur moi devant Charlie, mais à chaque fois que je me retrouvais seule, je craquais. Je n'arrivais plus à le voir mourir à petit feu. Charlie nous a quittés deux mois plus tard. Je ne pouvais plus rester à Forks, j'y avais trop de souvenirs douloureux. Je suis restée le temps de régler les obsèques de mon père, et je suis partie. J'ai opté pour Chicago, espérant retrouver mes souvenirs."

Le docteur Cullen, qui ne m'avait pas interrompu jusqu'ici, reprit la parole.

"Cela fait deux semaines que vous êtes ici, si j'ai bien lu. Avez-vous déjà eu quelques brides de souvenir? Des impressions de déjà-vu, quelque chose de particulier?"

"Eh bien, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a connu pendant la période dont je ne me souviens pas. J'étais en train de travailler, et un client m'a appelé Bella. Cela m'interpelée, et je lui ai demandé s'il me connaissait. La peine que j'ai lue dans ses yeux à ce moment là m'a fait mal, mais j'ignore pourquoi. Je lui ai parlé de mon amnésie, et j'ai pu voir une once de soulagement dans son regard. Après mon service, on s'est retrouvés et il m'a emmené dans un bar pour discuter. J'avais une impression de déjà-vu, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, comme si j'étais déjà venue dans une vie antérieure, sans jamais y être allée. Je ne sais pas bien expliquer. Cela m'a un peu angoissée sur le moment. Et il y a cette attraction que je ressens pour cet homme, comme si un lien nous unissait, mais que je n'arrive pas à définir. "

"Il y a de fortes chances que vous soyez déjà venue dans ce bar, mais il ne faut pas vous forcer Bella, cela vous angoisserait inutilement. Prenez les choses naturellement, si vous vous forcez de trop, cela va vous bloquer, et vous n'arriverez pas à retrouver vos souvenirs. Quand à cet homme, laissez les choses se faire. Ne le pressez pas de questions, un trop plein d'informations ne serait pas bon pour vous. Dîtes-lui aussi de ne pas trop vous en dire, d'agir naturellement sans trop vous parler du passé. Le fait d'avoir trop d'informations sur votre relation passée pourrait fausser les choses entre vous. Si vous aviez une relation amoureuse et qu'il vous le disait, sans que vous ne vous en souveniez, pourrait vous faire sentir obligée de reprendre une relation avec lui, et ce ne serait pas bon, ni pour vous, ni pour cet homme, car vous douteriez tous les deux du bien fondé d'une telle relation. Continuez à le voir, mais agissez naturellement, apprenez à le connaitre, et vos affinités détermineront de la suite à donner à votre relation."

Il regarda l'horloge au dessus de nous. Il était déjà quinze heures quinze. Cela faisait déjà une heure que je discutais avec lui. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

"Je pense que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Que diriez vous de reprendre rendez vous dans une semaine, à la même heure?"

"Ça sera parfait. Merci pour tout docteur Cullen."

"De rien, dit-il en notant le rendez-vous sur son agenda. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour avancer le rendez vous."

"Je n'y manquerai pas. À la semaine prochaine."

" À la semaine prochaine Bella" Dit-il en me tendant la main, que je serrai sans hésitation avant de sortir du cabinet.

Une fois dehors, je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais. Le rendez-vous s'était bien passé. Le docteur Cullen avait su me mettre en confiance et j'avais espoir de m'en sortir. Je rentrai chez moi vers seize heures. Je décidai d'aller me préparer pour mon rendez-vous avec Edward. Je pris une douche chaude, qui détendit tous mes muscles, puis allai dans ma chambre et choisis ma tenue. J'optai pour un leggins blanc et une tunique bleue turquoise, ainsi qu'une ceinture d'un bleu turquoise plus soutenu.

Je retournai dans la salle de bain et me maquillai d'un léger trait d'eyeliner turquoise. Je lissai mes cheveux, puis regardai le résultat dans le miroir. Parfait. Je jetai un œil à ma montre. Dix neuf heures. Plus qu'une demi-heure avant qu'il n'arrive. Je me dirigeai vers le salon et m'installai dans le canapé et commençai à zapper, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui se déroulait sur le petit écran. Je réfléchis aux paroles du docteur Cullen concernant Edward. "Laisser les choses se dérouler naturellement", "Ne pas poser trop de questions." Même si j'avais une envie folle d'en savoir plus, je savais bien que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, je pris donc la décision de prendre sur moi pour ne pas trop en demander.

Je fus interrompue dans mes réflexions par le bruit de l'interphone. Je regardai l'heure. Dix-neuf heures trente. Il était ponctuel. Je me dirigeai vers l'interphone et pris le combiné.

"Allo?"

"Bonsoir Bella, c'est Edward."

"Bonsoir Edward, monte! C'est au deuxième étage, première porte à gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur." Dis-je en appuyant sur le bouton afin d'ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble.

Deux minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit. Je me précipitai à la porte, pour me retrouver en face de mon Adonis.

POV d'Edward

La laisser rentrer seule alors qu'elle me proposait le contraire hier soir fut très dur. Surtout après notre soirée. Mais je n'aurais pas su me retenir de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Alors comme un gentleman, j'étais rentré à mon appartement.

J'avais adoré parler de choses futiles. En connaitre plus sur elle. Ses goûts. Ce qu'elle préfère. Ce qu'elle déteste. Voir ses mimiques devant mes réponses.

Son rire quand je lui avais raconté des choses inavouables. Comme ma plus grosse bêtise.

C'est vrai que mettre une grenouille dans le sac de ma maitresse de primaire avait été une grande aventure. Surtout quand toutes les filles de ma classe avaient sauté sur leur table en hurlant. Et que le fils à papa s'était réfugié dans les bras de Mlle Stewart.

Sa plus grosse bêtise lui avait valu une jambe dans le plâtre. Elle avait voulu défier un garçon de sa classe en grimpant sur une corniche. Mais avec sa malchance légendaire, elle en était tombée.

Et ce matin, alors que j'avais rêvé d'elle toute la nuit, il ne me restait que mon oreiller dans les bras.

Combien de temps mettrons-nous à nous retrouver ?

Je balançai mon compagnon de cette nuit contre le mur d'en face pestant et maudissant ce chauffard.

Une douche et un café plus tard, je me retrouvais dans ma voiture. La journée allait être longue. Surtout si je ne pensais qu'à elle. Mais comment faire autrement ? Tout me la rappelait. Et ce fut pire en m'arrêtant au feu.

La Bella Italia…

Même les restaurants s'y mettaient. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à cette enseigne. Étais-ce un nouveau restaurant ?

C'était peut-être un signe. Elle m'avait dit aimer les raviolis aux champignons.

TUTTTTTTTTTTT TUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Un klaxon me fit sortir de mes pensées. J'appellerais à ma pause. Je redémarrai avec une lenteur exagérée.

Vengeance Made in Cullen.

Et encore ce n'était rien comparé à celles de ma sœur.

Les deux premières heures de cours passèrent assez vite. Mon élève était appliqué et assez doué. Ce qui me permit de consulter l'annuaire. Je trouvai très vite le restaurant en question. Leur publicité me faisait penser au dessin animé de Ratatouille. Un chef bedonnant était l'emblème de leur enseigne.

Aussitôt la sonnerie des fins de cours avait retenti que je dégainai mon portable. Même si je mourrais d'envie d'envoyer un texto à Bella, je ne le fis pas. Je composai à la place le numéro de La Bella Italia.

- « La Bella Italia Bonjour ! »

- « Bonjour, je voudrais un renseignement sur votre carte. »

- « Oui ? Je vous écoute. »

- « Avez-vous des raviolis aux champignons ? »

- « Les meilleurs de Chicago Monsieur. »

- « Parfait. Dans ce cas puis-je réserver une table pour ce soir? »

- « Certainement. Combien de couverts ? »

- « Deux. Un coin tranquille de préférence. »

- « J'ai ce qu'il vous faut. À quelle heure ?»

- « 20 heure »

- « 2 couverts à 20 heures à quel nom ? »

- « Masen » je me servais du nom de jeune fille de ma mère pour signer mes compositions.

- « C'est noté. À ce soir. »

Je raccrochai, heureux. J'avais trouvé une surprise parfaite. Pour la femme parfaite.

Le reste de la journée fut tranquille.

Je filai à mon appartement prendre une douche et m'habiller classe. Alice m'avait acheté un pantalon en toile à pinces crème que je n'avais pas encore trouvé à mettre, c'était l'occasion. J'enfilai une chemise blanche, laissant les premiers boutons ouverts.

Je voulais faire une course avant d'aller chez elle.

Une idée m'était venue pendant mon repas. Si ce qu'on nous servait à la cafeteria de l'université peut-être appelé comme ça.

Je m'arrêtai au magasin de loisirs créatifs le plus proche. J'y trouvai rapidement ce que je cherchais. Je fonçai ensuite chez le fleuriste où ma mère commandait ses compositions florales.

- « Mr Cullen, quel plaisir de vous voir. Vous venez chercher les centres de table pour votre mère ? »

- « Non, j'aurais voulu vous demander de faire quelque chose pour moi. »

- « Bien sûr. »

- « Voilà j'ai eu une idée de bouquet. Voici le croquis. J'ai été acheter ceci avant de venir. C'est pour une amie artiste. »

- « C'est une excellente idée. Je vous fais ça de suite. »

- « Merci. »

Elle attrapa des roses rouges et blanches, des grandes feuilles de palme, des fougères, du myosotis blanc, prit mes pinceaux et partit derrière le comptoir.

S'inspirant de mon dessin en le rendant mille fois plus beau, elle forma le bouquet. Elle enfila du fil de fer au bout de chaque pinceau et l'enveloppa dans du papier de soie blanc et du papier Cristal.

- « Voulez-vous y rajouter une petite carte ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Regardez là dedans si vous trouvez votre bonheur. »

Elle me montra un panier où une multitude de petites cartes y étaient rangées. Mon regard s'arrêta sur une avec des notes de musique. Le texte était simple.

Pour toi…

Je retournai la carte pour y écrire quelques mots.

**En espérant qu'il t'inspire…**

**E.**

Elle prit le bouquet en photo et me le tendis. Il était magnifique.

19H20

Le timing parfait.

Je grimpai dans ma voiture, elle habitait deux rues plus loin.

J'étais de retour où je l'avais laissée, il n'y a même pas 21 heures, et pourtant ça me semblait une éternité.

Je trouvai rapidement sa sonnette.

- "Allo?" _douce voix_

- "Bonsoir Bella, c'est Edward."

- "Bonsoir Edward, monte! C'est au deuxième étage, première porte à gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur."

Le Clac de la porte me donna le signal pour aller la rejoindre.

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre. N'étant pas assez patient devant cet ascenseur qui n'arrivait pas.

Je soufflai une dernière fois avant de sonner à sa porte. Elle m'ouvrit. Elle était resplendissante.

Aucun mot ne sortie de sa bouche.

- « J'ai pensé que ceci te plairait. »

Je lui tendis le bouquet. Elle le regarda avec un léger sourire.

- « Merci. » dit-elle en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Je lui rendis avec douceur. J'essayais de faire passer par mes gestes tout ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Nous restâmes un instant sur place avant qu'elle recule.

- « Je mets les fleurs dans un vase et j'arrive tout de suite. Qu'as-tu prévu au programme ? » La suite de sa phrase criait de son appartement.

- « Surprise. »

- « Je n'aime pas particulièrement les surprises. »

- « Je suis sûr que celle-ci tu vas l'adorer. »

- « Ok dans ce cas je me dépêche. »

Elle fit très vite l'aller retour. Nous redescendîmes ensemble, nos bras se frôlant par moment. J'appréciais ce semblant de contact. Cette nouvelle approche.

Je lui ouvris la portière.

En route pour La Bella Italia.


	8. La Bella Italia

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voila un nouveau chapitre, désolées pour l'attente mais on a été pas mal occupées!**

**On voudrait tout d'abord remercier nos lémoniaques préférés: Caro30, Savine2B, Anghjulina, Clair-de-lune25, Emy13, Dex-dazzling, Eliloulou, Spuffygirl92, Popolove, Samia Cullen, Live4ever, Edwardienne 100 et Alinghi**

**La plupart de ces personnes écrivent et leurs fictions valent vraiment le coup, n'hésitez pas à aller les lire! N/Yoro: Les répertoires d'Emy et Dazzling sont également toujours sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour… **

**On vous aime les filles!**

**Deuxièmement, certaines nous ont demandé une image du bouquet, malheureusement il sort tout droit de l'imagination d'Ed, désolée^^ (Note de Ed : désolé d'avoir le cerveau qui déborde et si je vais voir un fleuriste avec mon idée je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me suive mdr)**

**Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.**

**Yoro-chan et Scrapfaçoned**

Chapitre 7: La Bella Italia

POV d'Edward

La voiture roulait et je me concentrai sur sa respiration. J'avais l'impression qu'elle augmentait avec ma vitesse. Avait-elle peur en voiture ?

J'aimais rouler vite mais pour elle j'étais prêt à modérer mon allure. Pour elle j'étais prêt à tout. À tous les sacrifices. À tout changer.

Nous arrivions quand même rapidement devant la Bella Italia.

Je ne pus m'éviter de lancer un :

- « _Surprise ! »_

- « Resto Italien ? »

- « Oui mais pas n'importe lequel, le spécialiste des raviolis aux champignons dixit la personne qui a pris ma réservation. »

- « Chaque soir une nouvelle surprise. Tu me gâtes. »

- « Et encore tu n'as rien vu. »

- « Tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises. »

- « Je te promets qu'il n'y a pas de langue de belle mère, ni de chapeau pointu. »

- « Et ça doit me rassurer ? »

- « Oui. » dis-je d'un air mi sérieux, mi offensé.

Ce qui l'a fit rire. Je me joignis à elle. J'aimais ce moment simple. Mais il était temps que l'on quitte l'habitacle si on ne voulait pas perdre notre table.

Je sortis pour la rejoindre rapidement de son côté. Lui tendant mon bras, me donnant ainsi une excuse pour rentrer en contact avec elle. Et de fil en aiguille, je dirais même en tricotage de bras si l'on puisse dire, on se donna la main.

Que je ne quittai pas.

- « Vous avez réservé ? » nous demanda l'hôtesse.

- « Oui, au nom de Masen. »

- « Je vais demander à votre serveuse de vous conduire à votre table. »

Le cadre était parfait. Très cosy et pourtant très chic. La serveuse nous guida vers un petit lieu intime. Endroit charmant. Elle se présenta. Ce qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle était invisible pour moi. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour une seule femme.

J'aidai à s'assoir Bella, qui ne m'avait pas lâché. Si je ne pensais pas me faire des idées, j'aurai dit qu'elle voulait faire passer un message à cette Lauren : **CHASSE GARDEE. **Mais c'était ce quemoi j'espérais. Je reportais mes rêves, mes espoirs sur elle.

Le repas commença et sans grande surprise Bella commanda des raviolis. Moi je pris des lasagnes.

Nous mangeâmes sans nous quitter du regard. Mais le pire c'est que j'enviais sa fourchette. Elle la mettait à la bouche d'une façon si rrr.

Le faisait-elle exprès ? Me testait-elle ?

- « Alors votre avis mademoiselle ? » lui dis-je entre deux bouchées pour penser à autre chose et commencer la conversation.

- « Parfait. On vous aura bien renseigné Mr Masen. »

Ça me fit bizarre qu'elle m'appelle ainsi mais je ne la repris pas.

- « J'en suis ravi. »

- « Mais tes lasagnes ne valent surement pas les miennes. »

- « Tu cuisines ? »

- « Oui et je suis ou j'étais une experte des lasagnes. Les collègues de mon père auraient tués pour en avoir quand il en ramenait au bureau. . »

Elle évoqua ce souvenir avec un léger sourire même si son regard était triste. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir été là pour elle. Pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Le destin avait été contre nous.

- « Méfie-toi que je ne te prenne pas au mot. Que je te kidnappe pour que tu m'en cuisines. »

- « Tu n'as pas à m'enlever, tu sais. Demande et je t'en ferai. »

J'avais sorti cette réplique pour détendre l'atmosphère mais maintenant j'étais bien _tendu_. Comment faisait-elle pour me faire cet effet ?

_C'est ton esprit mal placé qui voit dans tout ce quelle fait, dans tout ce qu'elle dit une allusion sexuelle._

_Peut-être !_

_Sûr._

Changeant de sujet et voulant me renseigner pour le reste de ma surprise, je lui demandai.

-" Tu connais Jane Campion ?"

-"Oui bien sûr. J'ai du regarder au moins dix fois Leçon de piano. "

-" Son film est très poignant."

-"Oui mais l'histoire d'amour même si elle née d'une manière spéciale est très forte, très passionnelle. "

-"Sais-tu qu'elle a sorti un nouveau film ?"

-"Oui mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller le voir. "

-"On pourrai y remedier?"

-"Vous avez fini ? " La serveuse venait de mettre son bras entre nous pour prendre nos couverts, nous faisant reculer. Dans la conversation, nous avions dû nous rapprocher sans y prêter attention.

Bella souffla. Avait-elle eu peur que je tente quelque chose?

Elle n'avait plus faim. Moi non plus d'ailleurs c'était mon plus gros repas depuis 6 mois. Une fois l'addition réglée, nous repartîmes vers ma voiture. Cette fois-ci je n'eus pas besoin d'excuse pour lui prendre la main car elle m'avait devancée pendant que je payais ce que je devai à la caisse.

Une fois arrivée devant le cinéma, je lui demandai si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée. Et si on pouvait remedier tout de suite au non visionnage de Bright Star. Elle me repondit qu'elle en sera heureuse et moi j'étais aux anges.

On se dirigea vers le comptoir.

-"Deux places pour Bright Star s'il vous plait. "

-"La dernier séance était à 17 heure 50 monsieur. "

Celle là, je ne l'avais pas prévu. Quel mufle ! J'aurais dû regarder sur leur site avant de faire des plans.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire et je ne voulais pas que cette soirée se termine.

-"Je peux vous conseiller _Amour et Amnésie_ (N/Yoro: Voir lien bande annonce sur mon profil), c'est une comédie dramatique. "

-"Euh ... En fait"

-"Ça sera parfait merci. "

C'était Bella qui avait répondu à ma place.

-"Tu es sûre?"

-"Oui ! On ira le voir une prochaine fois. "

Je savais qu'elle savait que je ne parlais pas de ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise devant ce film. Ou moi peut-être.

Devant son enthousiasme, je ne pus qu'accepter. C'est ainsi que nous nous rendîmes vers la salle pour voir ce film.

POV Bella

J'étais bien contente de quitter ce restaurant. Que les choses soient claires, il était super et le repas était très bon, mais cette serveuse m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose…Elle ne pouvait pas voir qu'il était accompagné? Ok, nous n'étions pas encore vraiment en couple, mais le fait qu'on se tenait la main voulait bien dire quelque chose, non?

En sortant du restaurant, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'emparer de sa main. Je souris intérieurement quand je vis qu'il ne me repoussait pas. C'était plutôt bon signe, n'est-ce pas?

Nous arrivâmes au cinéma, pour découvrir que le film qui nous intéressait ne passait pas à cette heure-ci. À la place, l'homme au guichet nous proposa un autre film, _Amour et amnésie_. Ce titre me parlait un peu, et peut-être ce film m'aidera-t-il, et puis, ça me permettrait de rester plus longtemps avec Edward, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rentrer si tôt.

Edward accepta d'aller voir le film et prit les deux places, me proposa de passer prendre du pop-corn, mais je refusai poliment, j'avais déjà beaucoup trop mangé au restaurant, j'étais incapable de manger quoique ce soit de plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions installés dans la salle. Ma main n'avait pas quitté celle d'Edward. Je me sentais bien, comme complète, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, enfin, je crois.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et le film commença. Je me sentais proche de Lucy, l'héroïne, tout en me disant que j'avais de la chance malgré tout. Moi au moins, je n'oubliais pas Edward chaque matin au réveil. Même si je voulais vraiment retrouver cette partie de mon passé qui m'échappait, je ne perdais pas les souvenirs de ces nouveaux moments passés avec lui.

Inconsciemment, je me rapprochais d'Edward au fur et à mesure du film, pour finir ma tête contre son épaule. Il passa son bras autour de mon cou, afin que je m'installe confortablement contre lui. J'étais si bien, je ne voulais pas que ce film se termine.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur le film. L'odeur d'Edward m'enivrait, et il me semble l'avoir surpris à prendre une grande inspiration, comme s'il voulait sentir la mienne. Je souris béatement.

Le film se termina et j'y vis comme une lueur d'espoir pour moi. Même si je ne retrouvais jamais la mémoire, je pouvais espérer vivre à peu près normalement, il y a toujours une solution. Le cas de Lucie semblait désespéré, mais elle avait quand même réussi à avoir une vie à peu près normale. Comme quoi tout était toujours possible.

Les lumières se rallumèrent et je mis du temps à émerger. Je ne voulais pas bouger, j'étais trop bien installée, et Edward ne semblait pas le vouloir non plus, mais les autres spectateurs avaient déjà quitté la salle et le cinéma n'allait pas tarder à fermer. Je quittai donc – à contrecœur – l'étreinte d'Edward et me levai en m'étirant un peu. Edward m'imita puis s'empara de ma main et c'est ainsi que nous quittâmes le cinéma.

- "Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rentrer?" Lui demandai-je, alors que nous étions dans sa voiture, devant mon immeuble.

- "Non merci, mais je vais te raccompagner à ta porte."

Edward sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour afin de m'ouvrir la portière. Ses manières de gentleman n'étaient pas pour me déplaire. Il me tendit la main – que je saisis aussitôt – et m'aida à sortir du véhicule.

Nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main vers l'immeuble. Je sortis mon passe pour ouvrir la porte et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur. J'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel et nous attendîmes quelques secondes l'arrivée de l'appareil. Nous entrâmes, toujours main dans la main, dans la cabine, et j'appuyai sur le bouton du deuxième.

Son odeur flottait dans la cabine, je m'en enivrai, sachant qu'il partirait d'ici quelques minutes.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur mon étage et nous en sortîmes tous les deux. Nous arrivâmes assez vite devant la porte de mon appartement. Nous nous fîmes face. Je plongeai dans ses yeux émeraude.

- "Merci Bella, j'ai passé une excellent soirée." Souffla-t-il.

- "Moi aussi Edward, je me suis bien amusée." Répondis-je sur le même ton.

- "Tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi soir?"

Je n'eus pas vraiment de temps de réflexion. Venant à peine de m'installer, je n'avais pas de plans, et je ne travaillais jamais le week-end. De plus, l'idée de passer mon samedi avec lui me rendait heureuse.

- "Non, je n'ai rien de prévu. Tu avais quelque chose en tête?"

- "Je t'invite à diner chez moi, et après on pourrait regarder un DVD?"

- "Excellent idée, la prochaine fois ça sera mon tour de cuisiner pour toi, d'accord?"

- "Super, à samedi alors, bonne nuit Bella."

Il resta quelques secondes à me regarder, se rapprochant doucement, comme pour me demander mon accord. Je continuai à le fixer, attendant qu'il se décide. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, je crus qu'un feu d'artifice avait éclaté dans mon bas ventre. Je passai mes mains autour de son cou et commençai à fourrager dans ses cheveux, penchant la tête afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Je ne voulais pas que ce baiser s'arrête, mais Edward finit par se retirer afin que nous puissions respirer. Je lui fis un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

- "Bonne nuit Edward" Fis-je contre ses lèvres.

Il me fit un dernier baiser puis se détacha de moi, me caressa la joue et repartit en direction de l'ascenseur, tout en me faisant un dernier signe de la main. Je plongeai ma main dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clés et ouvris la porte. Je posai mon sac et allai dans la salle de bain. Une fois en nuisette, je me dirigeai dans ma chambre en repensant à ce baiser. Nous étions jeudi. J'avais hâte d'être à samedi soir. Mon sommeil fut cette nuit une fois de plus rempli de rêves d'Edward Masen.


	9. Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains

**Hello everybody! C'est encore nous, on vous a manquées? **

**Tout d'abord, nous voudrions vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews! Nous sommes super contentes que le comportement d'Edward vous plaise!!! **

**Pour certaines questions posées en anonymes (pardon, je n'ai plus souvenir des pseudonymes): Nous postons toutes les une ou deux semaines, selon les emplois du temps de chacune. Certaines personnes nous ont également posé la question de quand Bella retrouvera la mémoire, nous pouvons vous dire que ça ne sera pas tout de suite… (Bein quoi, si elle retrouve tout de suite la mémoire, la fic n'a plus d'intérêt XD)**

**Enfin, nous souhaitons remercier Mzlle-Moon, alias Lou pour son article pour ****Une nuit qui change tout**** sur son répertoire! Le lien est sur mon profil (celui de Yoro), n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour^^**

**Voilà, on vous laisse avec le chapitre maintenant^^**

**Bonne lecture! **

Chapitre 8: Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains

POV d'Edward

Se lever, se laver, se raser, manger, même avancer étaient devenus des gestes machinaux et sans sens. Mais depuis deux jours, je le faisais avec un léger sourire. Toute ma famille, surtout ma sœur, s'en étaient rendus compte quand j'étais venu diner chez mes parents suite au coup de fil que j'avais passé à ma mère comme je l'avais promis à mon père.

-"Qui est-ce ? Je la connais? Une collègue? Allez dis-moi Edward? Ste plait fais ça pour ta petite sœur chérie. "

-"Non Alice pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Sinon tu vas t'en mêler et je ne veux pas aller trop vite avec elle. "

- « J'avais raison, il y a une fille. » fit elle en criant et sautillant partout tapant des mains comme une otarie.

-"Alice lâche ton frère avec ça, il a le droit d'avoir un jardin secret. "

-"Mais maman ! je veux savoir. Tu ne comprends pas toi. C'est important. " (N/Yoro: Une vraie gamine lol)

-"Pour qui Alice? "Lui demandais-je, agacé.

-"Pour moi bien sûr. Je veux savoir ses goûts pour mes journées shopping. Peut-être préfère-t-elle les slips aux boxers ou même les strings. "

-"Et pourquoi crois-tu ça ? De toute manière nous n'en sommes pas là, je te l'ai dit, je veux prendre mon temps. "

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de changer de conversation.

-"Et tu en es où avec Jasper? Vous avez trouvé la maison de vos rêves? "

-"Ne m'en parles pas. Tout ce que j'aime, il déteste et tout ce que je hais, il adore. "

C'était gagné. Le restant de la soirée fut porté sur les maisons et appartements qu'ils avaient visité, une chance que Jazz n'était pas là sinon il m'aurait tué.

Mais ce matin, c'était pire, car ce soir je la reverrais. Ce soir, elle sera ici, dans mon appartement. J'avais prévu de lui faire la cuisine. Simple et équilibrée. Quiche /salade. La seule chose mangeable que savais cuisiner.

J'allais surement compter les heures, les minutes, voire même les secondes avant de sonner à son interphone et entendre sa voix. Je me faisais pathétique. Mais j'aimais ça. J'aimais ressentir ça à nouveau.

Mais pour l'instant, je devais me dépêcher. Je devais remettre mon appart au propre. Je n'étais pas bordélique, je savais où chaque chose se trouvait. J'avais seulement une façon de ranger bien personnelle. Ouais en fait c'était un bazar organisé.

Je commençai par le salon. Autant ranger par le vide. Tout d'abord la pile de programme télé dont certains étaient encore emballés. Je m'étais abonné pour faire plaisir à ma sœur. Un cadeau était offert avec. Ne me demander pas quoi, je ne m'en souviens plus. Mais depuis, chaque semaine, j'en recevais un systématiquement dans ma boite aux lettres. Quand j'avais le temps, je lisais les blagues dessus ou le dernier potin. Mais pas plus, tous ce que je devais savoir, je le savais grâce à mon frère. Car dès qu'il y avait un bon match à la télé, il venait squatter.

Puis fut le tour de la tournée avec ma panière à linge sale. À ma grande surprise, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, Alice était déjà surement passée.

C'est là que je me suis aperçu qu'ils étaient toujours là pour moi, même sans que je ne le veuille ou ne m'en rende compte. Je voulais que Bella intègre cette vie elle aussi. Ma vie. Ma famille.

Je continuai à ranger tout en pensant à elle. Ce qui fit passer l'heure assez rapidement.

Je pris une douche et mis des vêtements simples. Un jean clair, délavé par endroits et un tee-shirt noir assez moulant avec un col en v. Je coiffai mes cheveux juste pour le fun car je savais qu'ils se replaceraient de la même façon une fois secs.

Un dernier regard dans la glace et je filai dans l'entrée. Je Pris au passage ma liste de course, mes papiers et mes clefs de voiture. L'ascenseur fut ma dernière épreuve car il mit un temps fou à remonter. La flèche clignotait au 2nd en me narguant.

Une chance, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation, enfin pour cette heure. J'arrivai donc rapidement et à l'heure devant son palier. Je sonnai à peine qu'elle me répondit qu'elle descendait.

Je retournai à ma voiture, m'appuyant dessus pour l'attendre.

Elle franchit très vite la porte de son immeuble.

Je me redressai en là voyant. Elle était sublime. Elle portait un jean tout comme moi et un petit corsage fin.

- « Salut ! »

- « Salut ! » me répondit-elle sur le même ton. Se rapprochant de moi.

Je me penchai vers elle et vers ses lèvres. J'en avais rêvé depuis le jeudi soir. Depuis ce premier baiser, de recommencer.

Il ne fut pas long mais très agréable.

- « Prête à me suivre ? » lui demandai-je alors qu'elle était encore contre moi.

- « Prête. »

Je lui ouvris la portière, la laissant s'asseoir.

Je fis le tour et pris la direction du supermarché.

Quand je me garai sur le parking, elle me regarda d'un air amusé.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une halte. »

- « Pas de problème. Tu sais qu'un caddy révèle bien des choses sur son propriétaire ? »

- « Cette fois-ci, il apprendra à qui voudra bien le voir que j'invite chez moi une charmante personne. »

Elle se mit à rougir.

Nous rentrâmes dans le magasin. Il n'était pas très grand mais c'était suffisant pour y trouver mes quelques ingrédients.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le rayon légumes. Elle alla d'un coté du stand et moi de l'autre. Sa main caressait les fruits avec désinvolture. Par moment, je captais son regard. Un sourire. Me concentrant aussi bien que je le pouvais sur ma tache.

- « Préfères-tu les tomates rondes ou en grappes ? »

- « Je n'ai pas de préférence. Mais j'aime bien les tomates cerise. » Elle en prit une de l'étalage et après l'avoir frottée dans ses mains, elle la mit en bouche.

- « Va pour des tomates cerises. »

J'en pris des rouges et des jaunes. Surtout si elle les mangeait toutes comme ça.

Nous tournâmes ensuite dans le rayon frais.

- « Tu as besoin de quoi ? »

- « Crème fraiche, gruyère… » Lui récitant ma liste.

Quand un homme passa à coté de moi.

Elle se pencha à mon oreille.

- « Tu vois ce que je t'ai dit. Lui par exemple c'est un célibataire endurci. Il sait exactement ce qu'il lui faut. Bière. Chips. »

- « Ok et toi dans ton caddy il y aurait quoi ? »

- « Un peu de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais une chose y est toujours. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Une bouteille de Coca-Cola. »

- « Oki et tu vois comment mon caddie habituel ? »

- « Peut-être le même que celui qu'on vient de croiser ? »

- « Non ça c'est plutôt Emmett avant de venir chez moi. »

- « Alors c'est quoi le tien ? »

- « Mmm plats à réchauffer. Ou des choses simples. En faites, je ne fais pas trop attention à ce que j'achète. »

Surtout que ces dernier temps ce n'était pas moi qui faisais les courses pour remplir mon frigo. Mais je ne voulais pas lui dire que depuis que je n'avais plus de nouvelles d'elle, j'étais devenue une vraie loque, un zombi.

Les courses se rythmèrent au contenu des caddies des clients du magasin. Tantôt light. Tantôt accroc à la caféine. Des fois, il était même drôle de regarder le caddie avant d'en découvrir son propriétaire. Comme celui rempli de pruneau et de pain complet. On pensait voir sortir une vielle dame de derrière le rayon bio mais c'était un homme la trentaine maxi, costume cravate qui en sortait avec des gélules. Sûrement pour faciliter le transit.

Ce qui nous fit rire jusqu'à la caisse.

- « Le pauvre son boss doit tellement lui mettre la pression qu'il est tout coincé. »

Elle avait la façon de le plaindre qui me fit exploser davantage.

Une fois les courses rangées dans le coffre, nous étions de nouveau en route. Elle allait découvrir mon chez moi. Il ne lui évoquerait rien car elle n'était jamais venue. Mais nous y allions pour lui construire de nouveaux souvenirs.

Arrivés devant ma porte, un stress m'envahit, une angoisse. Et si mon appart ne lui plaisait pas ? Je savais qu'il faisait très garçonnière, ma sœur n'arrêtait pas de me le répéter mais je voulais changer de style après ma rupture avec Tanya. Nous avions quitté l'école ensemble, nous étions mis en ménage, et je n'avais pas eu ma période rebelle. Je ne l'étais pas plus maintenant mais avec cet appart j'avais un peu ma revanche.

- « Prête à découvrir mon antre ? »

- « Oui si tu as pris la peine de tout cacher. »

Je la regardai avec un sourcil relevé. À quoi pouvait-elle penser ?

- « Ne me dit pas que tu ne possèdes pas de revues ou de films… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

- « X c'est ça ? »

- « Oui enfin… oui. » elle devint rouge comme jamais. Elle secoua la tête, se demandant sûrement d'où lui venait une idée pareille, en tous cas, c'est ce que moi je pensais.

- « Rien à craindre de ce côté là. Je n'aime pas ce genre de lecture. »

- « Ok. »

Je tournai la clef dans la serrure, étouffant un rire sur sa répartie.

- « Bienvenue dans ma demeure. » fis-je en ouvrant la porte.

- « Wouaaaaa. »

- « Tu aimes ? »

- « Qui n'aimerait pas ? C'est très masculin mais si classe. »

Elle fonça vers ma cuisine qui ne se démarquait de mon salon que par un bar en alu arrondi. Elle était toute en alu et rouge laqué.

- « Et ta cuisine ! »

- « Ça c'est plus ma mère. Moi un micro onde et un frigo me suffit. »

- « C'est du gâchis. »

- « Tu peux t'en servir quand tu veux. »

- « Bien sûr et comme ça tu aurais une personne pour te faire à manger. Je ne suis pas idiote. »

Je posai mes courses sur le bar.

- « Je pourrais peut-être te convaincre ? »

- « Essaye toujours ! »

Je fouillai dans un tiroir pour en sortir deux tabliers.

- « Commençons de suite alors. » lui dis-je en lui en tendant un.

Ils étaient simples sans froufrous, seule exigence que j'avais eue auprès de ma sœur.

Même si la salade était en sachet, il fallait quand même couper les tomates. Ce que je demandai à Bella de faire, commençant la préparation de ma quiche.

Un saladier et un fouet plus tard, j'étais prêt. Le système de tout mélanger me plaisait. C'était assez simple.

Le plus dur fut peut-être les œufs. Un se renversa sur le comptoir. L'autre la coquille plongea dans le saladier. Mais j'y arrivai quand même sous les applaudissements de ma belle. Je lui fis une légère révérence, et repris ma mixture. Les lardons et le gruyère partirent rejoindre les œufs battus.

- « Aucune catastrophe quel miracle ! »

- « Mais attends la suite, j'ai un affreux tic avec la farine. »

- « Comme ? »

- « Celui-ci. » j'en pris un peu entre mes doigts et l'envoyai vers elle.

J'attendis sa réaction, qui me surprit.

- « Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. »

Elle plongea la main dans le sachet et en sortie une poignée qu'elle me jeta dessus. Ça tourna très vite vers une bataille. Les rires flottaient dans la cuisine, à travers des cris et _des attentions_ ou des _tu vas me le payer_.

Un moment, nous fumes si proche que je lui versai le reste du sachet sur la tête. Elle était collée contre la porte du frigo, moi contre elle, la bloquant de mon corps. Je pouvais ressentir une chaleur. Une sorte de courant électrique entre nous. Une tension qui ne faisait que grandir. J'avais mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de se sauver, de m'échapper mais là à la tenir ainsi je n'avais qu'une envie … l'embrasser.

La scène semblait s'être arrêtée. Le temps s'était figé. Attendant quelque chose que je voulais, peut-être même qu'elle le voulait ? Mais comment le savoir ? Je ne l'avais pas quittée des yeux, y cherchant une réponse. La réponse. Son consentement. M'approchant de ses lèvres lentement si lentement que je me demandais même si je bougeais vraiment.

POV Bella

Cette semaine m'avait paru une éternité. Entre le manque d'Edward, le café qui ne désemplissait pas et les avances à répétition de Mike, je n'en pouvais plus. Tous les soirs après le travail, il essayait de m'inviter à boire un verre, et je devais redoubler d'imagination pour trouver une excuse pour refuser son invitation, à force je ne savais plus quoi lui dire. Il était vraiment temps que je pense à changer de boulot.

Après cette longue fin de semaine, le samedi arriva enfin. Je me levai de bonne humeur, mais un peu stressée également. Comment allait-ce se passer? Allions nous aller un peu plus loin? J'en crevais d'envie, mais le voudrait-il aussi? Et s'il avait changé d'avis, qu'il ne voulait plus de moi? S'il appelait à la dernière minute pour annuler? Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais s'il ne voulait plus de moi. Je m'étais attachée bien trop vite à cet homme. Il fallait que je me calme.

Je soufflai un bon coup et sortis du lit. Il était dix heures. Je fis rapidement le ménage dans mon appart, histoire de m'occuper, mais vu que j'avais déjà rangé jeudi dernier, j'eus rapidement terminé. Je me préparai rapidement à déjeuner et mangeai sur le pouce. N'ayant rien à faire l'après midi, je me posai devant la télé et zappai. Je tombai sur un film qui me plut et le regardai jusque seize heures. Je me décidai alors à commencer à me préparer. J'optai pour un bain afin de me relaxer.

Je restai une demi-heure dans un bain débordant de mousse parfum fraise. C'est détendue que je sortis. Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire afin de voir ce que j'allais porter ce soir. J'optai pour un jean slim et un corsage bleu nuit. Je m'habillai et retournai à la salle de bain afin de voir les derniers détails. Je commençai par la coiffure. Je m'emparai de mon fer à lisser. Je ne l'utilisais que très peu, mais j'avais envie de faire un effort pour Edward. Ça en valait la peine, il en valait la peine. Après avoir lissé mes cheveux, je m'emparai de mon crayon Kohl. Je noircis mes yeux et reposai le crayon. Cela suffirait niveau maquillage.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, il était déjà dix-huit heures trente. Je crois bien que je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps dans la salle de bain. Edward devait arriver dans une demi-heure. Je retournai devant la télé et zappai, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à cette heure-ci. Je finis par empoigner le programme télé afin de lire les blagues, puis commençai un mot croisé. L'interphone retentit alors que je remplissais la dernière case de mon mot croisé. Je me ruai dessus.

"Allo?"

"C'est Edward!"

"Ok, je descends!"

Je me dépêchai de m'emparer mon sac et mes clés et sortis de mon appartement. Une fois sortie de l'ascenseur, je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers l'extérieur. C'est en ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble que je le vis. Mon cœur se mit à palpiter, il était si beau, ainsi appuyé contre sa voiture, vêtu de son jean et de son col-V noir. Cet homme était un dieu grec, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau!

Je me rapprochai de lui, le saluant.

_Faîtes qu'il m'embrasse encore, faîtes qu'il m'embrasse encore!_

Je le regardai dans les yeux, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas. Je le vis se pencher et se rapprocher de mes lèvres. Oh oui, il allait m'embrasser!

Ses lèvres touchèrent brièvement les miennes. Du moins, trop brièvement à mon goût. J'aurais aimé qu'il dure un peu plus, mais Edward s'écarta. Il me sourit en ouvrant la portière, et m'invita à monter dans sa voiture. Je m'installai et me laissai conduire. Je fus surprise qu'il m'emmène au supermarché. Mais après tout pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être amusant.

La ballade au supermarché fut en effet divertissante, entre les analyses des contenus des différents caddys sur notre chemin. Certains nous avaient provoqués de grands fous rires, notamment celui de cet homme de la trentaine qui sortait du rayon bio.

Une fois les courses terminées, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'appartement d'Edward, où je n'étais jamais allée, ou du moins, pas depuis que je l'ai retrouvé. Qui sait, peut-être y étais-je déjà allée à l'époque. J'avais le secret espoir qu'il m'aide à retrouver mes souvenirs…

Finalement, l'appartement ne me disait rien, je n'avais pas cette impression de déjà-vu que j'avais ressenti dans le bar, mais je l'adorais! La cuisine plus particulièrement, elle était géniale! Je pourrais passer des heures à cuisiner dedans! En plus dans les tons alu et rouge, tout ce que j'aimais!

Il me tendit un tablier, que j'enfilai rapidement, puis nous nous mîmes au travail. Je m'occupais de la salade tandis qu'il préparait la quiche. Je l'observai parfois en catimini, il était concentré sur sa tâche, tentant tant bien que mal de casser ses œufs, ce qui me fit sourire. Une fois que j'eus fini ma salade, je me tournai vers lui.

- « Aucune catastrophe quel miracle ! »

- « Mais attends la suite, j'ai un affreux tic avec la farine. »

- « Comme ? »

- « Celui-ci. » Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf que je reçus la poudre blanche en pleine figure.

Alors là, il allait me le payer! Je lui fis un sourire en coin et sonnai les hostilités.

- « Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. »

Je plongeai la main dans le sac de farine et la lui balançai. Il eut l'air surpris de ma réaction, il resta figé quelques secondes avant de riposter.

-"Tu vas me le payer Edward!"

Je ripostai à mon tour, enclenchant la bataille. Nous finîmes tous blancs, nous ne pouvions vraiment dire qui avait gagné la bataille tellement nous étions l'un comme l'autre recouverts de farine. En tous cas, le paquet était vide, c'était râpé pour la quiche, même si je m'en souciais peu à ce moment-là…

Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, moi dos au frigo et lui me bloquant de son corps. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je le voyais fixer mes yeux puis mes lèvres, puis faire plusieurs fois l'aller retour, comme s'il hésitait.

Au diable l'homme qui faisait le premier pas! Je me jetai sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion. Je laissai mes mains s'aventurer dans ses cheveux recouverts de farine, tandis que je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il me donna automatiquement. Il sembla reprendre confiance en lui, car ses mains se firent plus baladeuses.

Je laissai mes mains descendre jusqu'en bas de son T-shirt, les passant en dessous, caressant son dos à même la peau, les passant ensuite sur ses abdominaux, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais!

Je voulais en découvrir plus, je commençai à tirer son T-shirt vers le haut. Comprenant mon intention, nos lèvres se séparèrent et Edward recula, il leva les bras afin de m'aider à le retirer. Je posais mes lèvres dans son cou, récoltant la farine qui y était, et descendis progressivement vers sa poitrine, titillant ses tétons de ma langue, léchant, suçant, aspirant, mordillant, n' en ayant jamais assez. Après avoir accordé une attention particulière à ses mamelons, je descendis vers sa ceinture abdominale, vers ce v si sexy. Dans le feu de l'action, je me mis à genou laissant ma langue dériver. Je déposai des baisers autour de son nombril, m'en rapprochant de plus en plus, jusqu'à passer ma langue dessus.

Je m'apprêtais à m'attaquer à sa ceinture quand il me releva par les aisselles. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et me souleva. Je serrai sa taille de mes jambes et me laissai porter, il s'attaqua à son tour à mon cou. Nous traversâmes son appartement, butant dans quelques murs au passage. J'en avais rien à faire d'avoir des bleus du moment qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas. Je me retrouvai allongée sur une surface moelleuse, le lit d'Edward sûrement. Je n'y fis pas plus attention car ses lèvres m'envoutaient.

Je ne faisais plus attention à rien, si ce n'est la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Il tira sur les bords de mon corsage. Je me redressai et le déboutonnai afin de l'aider, ne quittant jamais son regard brulant. Je restai en position semi-assise, le temps qu'il libère également ma poitrine de son carcan.

À peine les deux vêtements retirés qu'il fondit sur ma poitrine, ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon sein droit, tandis qu'il flattait le gauche de sa main. J'étais au paradis. Je n'aurais jamais cru que telle sensation pouvait exister. Au bout d'un moment, il le délaissa pour s'occuper du second. Je pensais que c'était la meilleure sensation du monde jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main s'insinuer dans mon string, effleurant ma féminité. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait ouvert les boutons de mon jean. Je me cambrai afin de lui faire comprendre mon accord et de rapprocher sa main de mon intimité qui ne demandai que ça. La sensation était vraiment exceptionnelle.

Sa bouche quitta mon sein gauche pour retrouver la mienne. On se livra un combat sensuel, un combat qui attisait se feu qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. J'y sentais encore le goût de la farine mais je m'en fichais. Sa main cajolait mon bouton d'amour, faisant des cercles avec son pouce, tandis qu'un doigt me pénétrait. Je me cambrai encore plus, gémissant contre sa bouche, car en ce moment c'était tout ce qui comptait, lui, sa main, ses lèvres, sa langue.

Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier dans mon intimité. Le rythme de ses cercles s'intensifia. Mais trop rapidement, je n'en pus plus, j'avais besoin de sortir toute cette tension. Je vis des étoiles, mon corps s'arqua, trembla et je criai ma jouissance, étouffée par les lèvres d'Edward.

Je me laissai retomber sur le lit, en nage. Je mis quelques secondes à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Une fois fait, je repoussai Edward de sorte à ce qu'il soit sur le dos et m'installai à califourchon sur lui. Recommençant à l'embrasser. Je pouvais sentir son désir contre ma cuisse. Je laissai descendre mes mains qui étaient jusqu'à présent sur son torse, vers l'objet de ma convoitise. J'allai m'attaquer à sa ceinture, quand deux mains me retinrent.

- "Bella, c'est un peu tôt pour aller plus loin ? Tu ne crois pas?"

Je hochai la tête, j'avais vu dans son comportement qu'il souhaitait prendre son temps, néanmoins…

- "Laisse-moi au moins te rendre la pareille."

- "T'es pas obligée."

Je lui fis une petite moue afin de le convaincre.

- "S'il te plait."

Il ne dit plus rien et relâcha mes poignets. Je m'activai à dénouer sa ceinture, puis fis sauter les boutons de son jean. J'empoignai le bord de son vêtement, que je tirai vers le bas en même temps que son boxer. Je ne me reconnaissais plus mais la découverte de son corps inhibait tous mes tabous et réticences. Je restai quelques temps émerveillée à la vue de son membre qui érigeait vers moi.

Je secouai la tête pour sortir de ma léthargie et m'emparai de son sexe, débutant un lent va-et-vient. Il était doux et surtout tout à moi. Je passai mon pouce sur le bout, récoltant un peu de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Edward était allongé, les yeux mi-clos, il gémissait. J'intensifiai mon mouvement, augmentant la cadence resserrant mes mains sur sa verge. Je m'emparai de ses bourses avec ma main libre, ce qui fût le coup de grâce pour Edward, qui se cambra en hurlant, tandis que la source de son plaisir jaillissait hors de lui.

Je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il me donna rapidement l'accès à sa bouche, et nos langues bataillèrent peu après. Edward interrompit, à mon plus grand regret, le baiser, afin de nous permettre de reprendre notre respiration, avant de m'attirer contre son torse et de m'embrasser sur la tempe.

- "Là je crois vraiment qu'on en a fait assez pour aujourd'hui. On a tout notre temps pour en découvrir plus! " Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- "T'as raison. Par contre pour notre quiche, je crois que c'est râpé…"

- "En effet…" Dit-il en riant."On peut toujours se faire ce DVD? Je vais nous chercher de quoi grignoter."

Je lui souris puis l'observai de dos sortir nu de la chambre. Il revint deux minutes plus tard, un saladier plein de chips et un DVD à la main. Il me le tendit. C'était Shakespeare in love.

- "Ça te va?"

- "J'adore ce film!" Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il reprit le DVD et le mis dans le lecteur. Je me penchais pour attraper mon T-shirt quand Edward se retourna.

- "Bella… Ça te dirait de rester dormir? Je pourrais te prêter un de mes T-shirt pour la nuit."

Il était tellement timide que s'en était trop mignon. Sa proposition me tentait énormément, alors pourquoi dire non?

- "Allez, passe moi ce T-shirt que je sois plus à l'aise dés maintenant." Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

J'adorais ce film, mais je devais avouer que je n'étais pas concentrée. Peut-être était-ce les papouilles que me faisait Edward le long du bras, ou son odeur, ou les mots doux qu'il me susurrait à l'oreille, en tous cas, si je n'avais jamais vu le film auparavant, j'aurais été incapable de dire de quoi ça parlait. Je me sentais tellement bien que je m'endormis dans ses bras avant la fin du film. Je rêvai cette nuit encore d'Edward, mais ce qui changerait, c'est que demain matin, je me lèverais à ses cotés…


	10. Croissant chaud

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous (eh oui, on a des mecs parmi nos lecteurs, en tous cas au moins un ^^)**

**Bon, cette fois-ci, pas trop de blabla, on passe directement au chapitre, juste un grand merci à Live4ever pour sa correction! On te fait de gros bisous! Nous tenons également à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews! 44 pour le chapitre précédent! On a fait péter le record! Alors encore Merci à vous! Bon ok, on vous laisse lire maintenant!**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Yoro-chan et Scrapfaçoned**

Chapitre 9 : Croissant chaud

POV d'Edward

M'endormir auprès d'elle, après une lutte acharnée contre mes yeux, fut la meilleure chose, la meilleure nuit que j'avais passée. Mais j'avais toujours cette peur, celle qu'elle ne soit plus là à mon réveil. Comme la dernière fois où je ne l'avais plus revue.

Je n'avais pas cessé de la toucher, de la caresser, de lui murmurer des mots tendres. Je ne voulais pas parler d'amour mais pourtant les mots me brûlaient les lèvres.

À mon réveil, sa présence, sa chaleur me rassuraient. Elle était toujours blottie contre moi.

Elle était là, bien réelle. Elle avait encore de la farine dans les cheveux ce qui me rappela tout ce qui s'était passé hier entre nous.

Je n'avais pas voulu aller trop loin. Je voulais prendre mon temps. Ne rien brusquer.

Je décidai de me lever. Nous étions dimanche. La journée était à nous.

Sans la réveiller, je glissai hors du lit.

La cuisine était sans dessus dessous. De la farine maculait les meubles et le sol.

Je sortis des croissants du congélateur. Ma mère en avait rempli mes tiroirs sachant que depuis ma plus tendre enfance l'odeur des croissants chauds étaient la seule chose qui me faisait sortir du lit.

Pendant que le four chauffait, je fis un léger nettoyage. Je débranchai le téléphone et glissai ma clef dans la serrure de la porte, empêchant ainsi tous visiteurs. Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice ou Emmett n'interrompent ce moment.

Je sortis un plateau et le garni de deux verres de jus de fruit. De thermos de café, chocolat chaud et même de thé ne sachant pas de quoi elle déjeunait habituellement. Deux bols et une assiette pour les croissants qui embaumaient déjà tout mon appartement.

La farine avait disparu et mon four sonna.

Je retournai dans ma chambre les bras chargés.

Elle dormait encore. Parlant à demi-mot dans son sommeil.

Je posai au sol le petit déjeuner pour éviter de tout répandre pendant que je la réveillais.

Je me glissai à ses cotés, dégageant son visage de ses boucles.

-"Debout mademoiselle Swan. "Lui soufflais-je.

-"Mmmmm"

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue, provoquant chez elle un gémissement.

-"Bella debout. "

-"Non. Encore un peu. "

J'embrassai sa mâchoire me rapprochant dangereusement de ses lèvres.

-"Debout. "

Elle se retourna légèrement. Me regardant entre ses cils.

-"Edward?"

-"Oui à moins que tu aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre?"

-"Non mais j'ai cru un instant que j'avais rêvé m'être endormi avec toi. "

Rêvait-elle de moi?

-"Je suis bien réel et le petit déjeuner encore plus. "

-"Ce sont des croissants que je sens?"

-"Oui ! Ils sortent du four. "

-"Je ne te savais pas boulanger"

-"J'ai des talents cachés. "

J'attrapai le plateau avec un sourire qui fendait mon visage.

-"Tu as prévu d'inviter du monde?"Dit-elle en le voyant.

-"Je ne savais pas ce que tu prenais. "

-"Merci. "

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me remerciait, mais dans ses mots sonnait mille sous-entendus.

Je posai le bol devant elle alors qu'elle se redressait. Essayant de mettre correctement ses cheveux.

Me penchant vers elle, je pris alors une mèche pour la passer derrière son oreille.

On se regarda dans les yeux un moment. Ne quittant pas son contact. Laissant ma main sur elle comme en suspend.

-"Je te sers quoi?" Finis-je par lui demander

-"Chocolat s'il te plait. "

Je la servis. Pour moi, ce sera plutôt de la caféine.

Le déjeuner se passa sans bruit. De temps à autre, je frôlais sa main en me servant. Ou fixait sa bouche mordant dans sa viennoiserie. Je ne le regarderai plus jamais pareil. Mais il n'y avait aucune gêne dans nos gestes. Dans nos regards.

Quand nous fumes rassasiés. Je proposai à Bella une douche.

-"Fouille dans mon armoire pour trouver ton bonheur pendant que je mets au sale tes affaires. "

-"Ok. "

Elle se tenait debout devant mon dressing. Moi j'en profitai pour prendre nos draps. La prochaine fois, j'éviterai des jeux salissants comme ça j'aurai tout le loisir de profiter de son odeur en son absence.

Je revins très vite dans ma chambre, Bella tenait trois ou peut-être même quatre manches de mes chemises. Qu'elle avait rapproché de son visage.

-"J'ai du mal à choisir. " Dit-elle en les lâchant.

-"Pas de problème. Prends ton temps. "

Elle en saisit une rapidement. Alors que de l'autre main, elle tenait l'un de mes caleçons.

Avait-elle agit pareil avec mes sous-vêtements?

Moi-même je cherchais son odeur.

Je lui montrais la salle de bain. Où se trouvait les produits, les serviettes. Je voulais qu'elle se sente à l'aise.

-"Bon bah voilà, je te laisse. "

-"Non"

Je me retournais, surpris, j'en rêvais mais je n'aurai jamais osé.

-"Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. Regarde mes cheveux. Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule. " Précisa-t-elle sur un ton mi gêné, mi outré.

-"Pas de problème. "

Résisterais-je à la voir nue?

Elle se déshabilla, se retournant sur elle même.

Je vis les vêtements tomber. Fixant le sol. Essayant de ne pas lever mes yeux vers elle.

J'entendis les vitres de la douche s'ouvrir. Puis l'eau.

Je devais bouger. Je devais la rejoindre. Mais mon sexe en vibrait d'anticipation.

-"Edward?"

Je levai la tête vers elle. C'en était fini de moi.

Je retirai mon tee-shirt et mon caleçon sachant très bien dans quel état j'étais.

J'entrai presque sous l'eau à reculons.

Si elle pouvait être froide au moins mais Bella l'aimait bien chaude. Des volutes de buée s'échappaient de la cabine.

Elle prit ma main pour m'attirer vers elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Je fermai la vitre derrière moi sans me retourner. Profitant du confinement chaud de la douche.

Espérant paraître naturel, je lui tendis mes deux shampoings.

-"Lequel préfères-tu?"

-"Tout en un je pense que ça ne sera pas du luxe. "

-"Ok." Je reposai l'autre. "Tourne-toi."

Je fis couler le shampoing sur ses cheveux. Entrant mes doigts dans sa chevelure. Comment pouvait-on prendre du plaisir à laver l'autre? Car c'était le cas. Je prenais du plaisir. Je frictionnais ses cheveux. N'en oubliant aucun. La mousse recouvrait à présent toute sa tête.

-"J'adore. Tu as des doigts magiques. "

-" Merci c'est quand tu veux. "

Je me penchai pour attraper le pommeau de douche embrassant son épaule au passage. Mon sexe frôla sa fesse provoquant un contact électrique entre nous. J'avais envie d'elle.

Je la rinçai rapidement. Et elle se retourna. Elle se saisit à son tour du shampoing. Je sentis ses mains dans mes cheveux, parfois sa seconde main descendait vers mon torse. Et sa bouche se posait sur ma mâchoire ou le bord de mes lèvres.

Ne résistant plus, je lui attrapais les hanches, la rapprochant de moi. Elle me rinça avec précaution. Quand je sentis l'eau s'arrêter, j'ouvris les yeux. Elle était si belle. Elle se mordait la lèvre. Tic qui me rendait fou.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres avec avidité. Nos mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre.

Je sentis ses mains descendre vers mon sexe qui me faisait souffrir.

-"Bella. "

-"Edward, j'ai envie de toi. "

Je glissai à mon tour vers sa fente bien plus humide qu'elle ne devrait et comme la veille cette sensation m'assaillit. L'impression que mon corps la reconnaissait.

Comment expliquer ça ?

Cela paraît dingue mais pourtant c'était bien ça. La veille déjà cette sensation m'avait fait peur. Pas pour moi mais pour elle.

Me reconnaissait-elle? Se pouvait-il que nos corps aient gardé comme une empreinte de l'autre?

Elle exerçait des va-et-vient sur mon membre. Je m'appliquais à cajoler son bouton. Insérant par à-coups mon doigt en elle. De sa bouche, elle aspirait, suçait mon torse et mon épaule. Me procurant un tel frisson de satisfaction. Nul doute son corps était fait pour le mien et vice-versa. Tel deux quartiers d'une même pomme.

Nous atteignîmes l'extase en même temps. Dans nos noms et des gémissements rauques. Elle retomba sur mon torse. Et je la gardai ainsi un bon moment refaisant couler l'eau chaude sur nous.

Je voulais profiter d'elle. De chaque instant. Car on ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait. La vie me l'avait déjà prouvé en me l'arrachant une fois.

**POV Bella**

Des réveils comme ça, j'en voulais bien tous les jours. J'ai bien cru avoir rêvé ce moment d'hier soir, et j'étais persuadée que j'allais me réveiller seule ce matin dans mon lit. Edward était trop parfait pour être réel. J'avais encore plus de mal à croire que cet ange tombé du ciel s'intéresse à MOI, la pauvre fille paumée. Je n'étais pas vraiment le type de la fille populaire. Au lycée, j'avais une amie proche, Angela, et je n'intéressais pas les garçons. Je ne dis pas que je n'avais jamais eu de petit copain, mais je n'étais pas la fille qui attirait tous les regards, et cela me convenait ainsi.

Edward était trop chou d'avoir préparé ce petit déjeuner de roi et de me l'avoir ramené au lit. Cet homme, je voulais vraiment le garder! Je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui, j'étais vraiment heureuse de l'avoir trouvé. Je ne savais pas si on pouvait déjà parler d'amour, mais j'avais un lien très puissant avec lui, je le ressentais.

Le moment sous la douche fut très agréable, même si j'étais un peu déçue au fond de moi que nous ne soyons pas allés un peu plus loin qu'hier, mais il voulait y aller doucement, et je respectais son choix. Même si ça me frustrait de ne pas en faire plus… (N/Yoro: Je sais, vous êtes aussi frustrées que Bella, patience, ça va venir…) (N/Ed : moi aussi sa me rend rrr.)

Après la douche, nous nous rendîmes dans la pièce à vivre. Je voulais nettoyer la cuisine mais me rendis compte qu'Edward l'avait déjà fait et que tout brillait. Ne sachant trop où aller, je suivis Edward, qui se dirigeait vers le canapé. Je m'assis à coté de lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et s'empara de la télécommande.

-"Un programme te fait envie?" Me demanda-t-il.

-"Je ne sais pas, zappe, si quelque chose m'intéresse, je te le dirai."

Il alluma la télé et commença à zapper. Je regardai les images défiler jusqu'à ce qu'un épisode de Friends n'attire mon attention.

-"Laisse ça, j'adore cette série!" M'écriai-je, enthousiaste.

Edward monta le son et reposa la télécommande.

-"J'adore aussi."

C'était l'épisode où Monica et Rachel faisaient un pari contre Chandler et Joey, mettant leur appartement en jeu. J'adorais cet épisode. L'état des filles au jeu des questions était à mourir de rire. Edward et moi eurent plusieurs fous rires durant l'épisode. C'était si bon de se retrouver contre lui. Son odeur était partout autour de moi. Je me rappelais ce matin quand je reniflais ses chemises, en quête de cette odeur enivrante. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je nichai mon visage dans le torse d'Edward afin que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive pas.

C'est alors que je le sentis caresser tendrement mes cheveux, déposer de petits bisous sur ceux-ci. Son autre main faisait des arabesques sur mon bras. C'était très agréable.

-"Edward, si tu continues je vais m'endormir…" Marmonnai-je contre son torse.

Il se mit à rire doucement, faisant rebondir légèrement ma tête contre sa poitrine.

-"Ça ne me gênerait pas, au contraire. Ça me permettrait de te kidnapper encore pour une nuit…"

-"Hum, ce programme m'irait bien, mais je travaille demain, et je n'ai aucune affaire de rechange pour aller au boulot, il va bien falloir que je rentre chez moi…"

-"Tiens, au fait, quand je t'ai connue tu prenais la pilule, je ne t'ai pas vue la prendre hier, pas de souci de ce coté là?"

Je relevai la tête et souris.

-"Aucun souci, je porte un implant." Lui dis-je en tapotant mon bras droit. "Après mon accident, j'avais le souvenir de prendre la pilule, mais je n'avais plus de plaquettes chez moi, donc j'ai pris rendez-vous chez la gynéco, qui m'a annoncé que j'avais un implant depuis plusieurs mois. Elle m'a dit que je lui avais demandé suite à des oublis de pilule, pourtant j'ai toujours été régulière à ce niveau là. Bref, j'avoue que c'est plus pratique, je n'ai plus rien à penser maintenant."

Il m'embrassa sur la tempe.

-" C'est sûr, c'est plus pratique comme ça! Il est une heure, ça te dit de déjeuner?"

-"Hum, pourquoi pas, du moment qu'on ne finit pas plein de farine, même si j'ai bien aimé la suite des événements." Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Edward se leva et me tendit la main. Je m'en saisis immédiatement et le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine. Edward se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit des œufs.

-"Omelette jambon fromage, ça te va?"

-"Parfait!" Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Edward prit le jambon et le fromage et se mit derrière les fourneaux.

-"Je vais mettre la table, tu peux me dire où sont les affaires?"

Edward se tourna vers moi et désigna un placard au dessus du four.

-"Les assiettes sont là", puis un placard au dessus du plan de travail, "les verres", puis ouvrit un tiroir en dessous de la plaque de cuisson, "Et voila les couverts" dit-il en me tendant deux fourchettes et deux couteaux.

Je m'emparai ensuite des assiettes et des verres et déposai le tout sur le bar, côte à côte. Je pris la carafe d'eau sur le plan de travail et la remplis d'eau puis la déposai sur la table, avant de rejoindre Edward. Je me mis derrière lui et passai mes bras autour de sa taille. De sa main libre, il caressait mes bras et mes mains liées contre son ventre. Je déposai un baiser dans son cou.

Edward ferma le gaz et se retourna vers moi. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et me proposa de m'installer à table. Il m'y rejoint trente secondes plus tard avec la poêle et un dessous de plat. Il me demanda d'avancer mon assiette et y mit une part d'omelette, avant de se servir. Nous nous souhaitâmes un bon appétit, puis je plongeai ma fourchette dans mon assiette. Je mis ma fourchette dans ma bouche et ne pus m'empêcher de gémir.

-"Hummmm, Edward, c'est délicieux!"

-"Merci, c'est un des rares plats que je sache cuisiner."

Je pris un petit morceau de mon omelette et levai ma fourchette en direction d'Edward.

-"Tu veux goûter la mienne?"

Edward me sourit et ouvrit la bouche. Je levai un peu plus ma fourchette sur laquelle la bouche d'Edward se referma. Je retirai la fourchette tandis qu'Edward terminait de mâcher et se passait la langue sur les lèvres. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, du moins pas avant qu'on ait fini de manger. Si je ne contrôlais pas mes hormones, je ne serais jamais capable de finir un repas en sa présence. Je fus interrompue dans mes réflexions par Edward qui me tendait sa fourchette. J'ouvris la bouche et gémis. Son omelette était vraiment fabuleuse.

-"Bon, je crois qu'on va arrêter de se donner la becquée, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de te sauter dessus et on n'arrivera pas à finir ce repas non plus, je ne t'invite pas chez moi pour te faire mourir de faim non plus."

La façon dont il me ferait mourir de faim n'était pas pour me déplaire, mais j'obéis et me concentrai sur mon assiette. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous finîmes notre assiette et Edward me proposa un dessert, mais je n'avais plus faim. Nous débarrassâmes la table et nous dirigeâmes à nouveau vers le salon. Edward reprit la telecommande et alluma la télé. Nous tombâmes sur Grey's anatomy, le dernier épisode de la saison cinq, où George s'était fait renverser par un bus et où Izzie avait perdu sa mémoire à court terme suite à une opération. J'adorais cet épisode, même si je pleurais à la fin, comme d'habitude. Edward rit doucement et passa sa main dans mon dos pour me consoler.

Nous regardâmes encore un peu la télé jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, Edward commanda une pizza que nous partageâmes. Après la pizza, je décidai qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il me rendit mes vêtements, qui étaient secs. Je les enfilai et le rejoignis au salon.

Edward, qui avait insisté pour me ramener, s'empara de ses clés et de son portefeuille et passa son bras dans le creux de mes reins pour me guider. Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et nous rendîmes à l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivés en bas, nous allâmes à sa voiture, dont il ouvrit le siège passager afin de me laisser rentrer dans l'habitacle.

Il fit le tour de la voiture et une fois celle-ci démarrée, Edward posa sa main sur la mienne, qui se trouvait sur ma cuisse. Un courant électrique me parcourut une fois de plus. Son pouce effectuait des cercles sur ma main. J'étais complètement déconnectée, dans notre bulle, à un tel point que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'on était arrivé devant chez moi.

-"Bella, on est arrivé…"

Je sursautai. Edward me fit un sourire en coin avant de sortir de la voiture et de m'ouvrir la portière. Je sortis du véhicule et le suivis jusqu'à mon immeuble. Nous arrivâmes bien trop vite à la porte de mon appart. Je sortis mes clés et me tournai vers lui.

-"Tu veux boire un café?"

J'espérais vraiment qu'il dise oui. Il n'était jamais entré, je voulais lui montrer mon chez-moi. Je lui fis une petite moue afin de le convaincre.

-"Bien sûr."

Je lui fis un grand sourire et ouvris la porte. Je lui proposai de s'installer sur le canapé et passai derrière le bar de la cuisine pour mettre la cafetière en route. Alors que je m'activais, Edward regardait partout, analysant le moindre recoin de l'appartement.

J'arrivai quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau et le posai sur la table basse. Je lui servis son café. J'avais remarqué ce matin qu'il ne prenait pas de sucre dans celui-ci, donc je lui tendis un café noir. Je mis un sucre dans le mien avant de porter la tasse à mes lèvres.

-"C'est joli chez toi. "

-"Merci, j'aime bien chiner dans les magasins de déco."

-"T'as beaucoup de goût!"

-"Merci."

Nous discutâmes encore pendant cinq minutes, puis Edward posa sa tasse.

-"Bon, je vais y aller, si je veux me lever demain."

J'étais triste de le quitter, mais il le fallait bien. Je savais qu'on se reverrait assez vite, je me consolais en me disant cela.

-"Tu as un jour de repos cette semaine?" Me demanda-t-il au moment où nous étions près de la porte.

-"Mercredi."

-"Ça te dit qu'on se voit mercredi soir?"

-"Oui, t'as qu'à venir manger ici, je te préparerai mes lasagnes."

-"J'ai hâte de les goûter."

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa longuement. Quand il se détacha de moi, j'ouvris la porte. Au même moment, j'aperçus Mike et la serveuse de la Bella Italia sortir de l'appartement d'en face. Nous nous regardâmes tous les quatre, extrêmement surpris. Je ne savais pas que Lauren était ma voisine, et encore moins qu'elle s'envoyait en l'air avec mon collègue. Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle se balade en peignoir sexy devant son frère ou un simple ami. Edward, était autant étonné que moi de croiser Lauren ici, même s'il ne connaissait pas Mike.

Je pris sur moi et me retournai vers mon homme.

-" À mercredi!"

Je lui fis un baiser furtif sur les lèvres avant de le laisser s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur. Je le suivis du regard, espérant que Mike et lui ne s'y retrouveraient pas tous les deux, mais heureusement pour moi, les portes se fermèrent avant que Mike n'ait quitté Lauren. Trois minutes plus tard, j'entendis frapper à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir et tombai sur Mike.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec ce type?"

-"J'ai pas de compte à te rendre Mike, je ne te demande pas ce que tu fous avec ma voisine."

-"Elle? C'est rien, juste pour l'hygiène. Quand j'ai besoin je l'appelle, mais elle ne compte pas pour moi. Bella, tu sais que c'est toi que je veux."

-"Mike, combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire? J'en ai rien à foutre de toi! Ce mec qui vient de sortir c'est mon mec, c'est un mec, un vrai. Rien à voir avec toi. Tu sais quoi? J'en ai ras le bol de toi! Demain, je donne ma démission à Laurent, j'en peux plus de tes avances! Tu me saoules, alors maintenant tu te casses de chez moi et t'as plus intérêt à revenir!"

Je le poussai et lui claquai la porte au nez. Ce con avait réussi à me gâcher la soirée. Je n'en pouvais plus. C'était décidé, demain, je claquais la porte du Starbucks. Je ne manquais pas d'argent, même si je devais me retrouver un autre boulot assez vite.

C'est sur cette résolution que je partis me coucher. Malgré Mike, je passais une excellente nuit, encore une fois peuplée de rêves d'Edward.


	11. Quand les choses deviennent sérieuses

***Se cache derrière la porte* Bonsoir tout le monde, on espère ne pas avoir perdu certains d'entre vous en cours de route! Voici enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Merci à Nad (Live4ever) pour ses corrections!**

**N/Yoro: Pour ceux qui suivent complicated love, le prochain chapitre arrive normalement début de semaine prochaine, je suis vraiment désolée du retard!**

**Disclaimer:**** Les personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas, nous ne faisons que jouer avec eux!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Yoro-chan et Scrapfaçoned**

Chapitre 10: Quand les choses deviennent sérieuses

POV d'Edward

La journée que j'avais passée avec Bella avait été idéale. Je ne faisais que d'y repenser.

-"Edward tu m'écoutes?"

-"Oui bien sûr. "

-"Alors répète-le ! " Me demanda ma sœur postée devant moi les mains sur les hanches.

J'avais beau me concentrer, sa voix était devenue très vite un bruit de fond.

-"J'avais raison."

-"Pardon sœurette, recommence cette fois-ci je suis toute ouïe. "

-"Je te disais qu'on a enfin trouvé l'appart de nos rêves. Un loft sur deux ..."

La sonnerie de Bella la coupa.

-"Bella?"

Je me retournai afin d'éviter les grands gestes de mon lutin fétiche qui mimait qu'elle me trancherait la tête.

-"Edward. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère?"

-"Non bien sûr que non tu me déranges pas. C'était ma pause."

J'entendis les jérémiades d'Alice " Non tu parles, il était juste en grande conversation avec sa cadette. Mais ce n'est pas grave..."

-"Super je voulais te proposer. Enfin si tu es d'accord. Mais rien ne t'y oblige. "

-"Oui?"

-« Voudrais-tu dormir chez moi ce soir? Je me disais que comme ça on aurait plus de temps ensemble. "

-"Pas de soucis au contraire. " Et encore le mot était faible. Et si je n'étais pas dans le parc du campus, avec Alice de surcroit, j'entamerais une danse de joie.

-"Parfait alors. " dit-elle avec un sourire timide dans la voix.

-"Parfait. "

-"Bon bah à ce soir. "

-" 19h précise. " Précisai-je

Je raccrochai, restant immobile, repassant encore et encore ces quelques mots, m'incrustant de chaque souffle, de chaque intonation de sa voix.

-"Edward si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je ne sais pas ce que je te ferais. "

Elle avait fait le tour. Son visage était mi colère, mi stupeur.

-"Qui peut bien te faire cet effet ? À croire que tu es un satellite régi par sa voix. Je n'imagine même pas quand elle est dans la même pièce que toi, il pourrait avoir une tempête que tu ne bougerais pas sans qu'elle t'ordonne de courir comme Forest Gump. "

-"Pour l'instant c'est toi la tornade. Et crois moi, je peux courir sans signal de départ. "

-"Tu n'oserais pas. Edward reviens-là. Sale goujat ! si je te rattrape, tu es un homme mort. "

-"Essaye toujours" lui criai-je en courant vers ma salle de cours.

Je savais très bien qu'elle ne me rattraperait pas. Cela me déclencha un rire nerveux, ou peut-être était-ce la prévision de ce soir qui en était la cause.

xxxxxxxxx

Je m'arrêtai en bas de chez elle. J'avais préparé mon sac. J'avais pris soin aussi de faire une halte au fleuriste. Le bouquet était plus soft que la dernière fois, mais la fleuriste l'avait préparé avec autant de soin, sans omettre de me demander la réaction de la personne qui l'avait reçu, et de me glisser qu'elle avait pensé à moi en regardant « Pédale douce ». Ma première réaction fut un peu bizarre, je ne ressemblais pas, du moins j'espère, à un gay - je n'ai rien contre eux mais je tiens à mon côté masculin - en remarquant ma réaction, elle précisa son insinuation. L'acteur avait offert un bouquet d'ampoule à sa maitresse.

Je lui avais répondu que pour moi il n'y avait qu'elle. Et j'espérais pour toujours.

Je sonnais à son interphone, remarquant le tremblement de ma main. Elle répondit très vite, D'un simple " monte! ".

J'entendis le clac de la porte me donnant un signal intérieur. Celui qui me fit comprendre que j'allais la retrouver. Avec elle je me sentais entier, je me sentais "chez moi".

Je frappai à sa porte. Des bruits de fracas venaient de l'intérieur.

-"Bella ca va?"

La porte s'ouvrit, elle avait un torchon dans les mains.

-"Désolée je me battais avec mes casseroles. "

-"Et qui a gagné ?"

-"Je dirais un partout. Mais entre. "

Elle se recula et je remarquai aussitôt l'odeur des lasagnes.

Elle courut au bar déposer son essuie et revint vers moi.

Elle sembla gênée. Je lui tendis le bouquet et lui soufflai.

-"Bonjour. "

-"Bonjour. " Me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je lui attrapai la hanche et la collai a moi. Elle leva son visage vers moi.

-"Tu m'as manqué, Bella!"

-"A moi aussi. "

Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Par envie mais bien plus par besoin.

Elle se sépara de moi me prenant la main. Elle me traîna vers son placard pour y prendre un vase. Malgré ses gestes maladroits, elle parvint à sa tâche. Elle m'entraîna ensuite vers une porte. Elle me regarda une dernière fois avant de l'ouvrir. J'y découvrir sa chambre. Elle n'était pas très… comment dire? très féminine. Ou du moins comme celle d'Alice.

-"Tu peux déposer tes affaires ici. "

Elle m'indiqua une chaise dans les tons vert anis. Sa chambre était dans les mêmes couleurs. Crème et vert. Mais à y regarder, elle était comme Bella, simple mais parfaite. Sans un besoin incommensurable d'artifice.

Je me débarrassais de mon sac.

-"Tu n'as que ça ?"

-"C'est l'avantage quand tu n'as pas besoin de porter de costume pour aller travailler. Un polo et un jean ne prennent pas énormément de place. "

-"En parlant travail."

-"Oui ?"

-" J'ai démissionné du mien. "

-"Je suis navré. "

-"Moi pas. L'un de mes collègues, que tu as aperçu avec ma voisine d'ailleurs, n'arrêtait pas de me faire des avances. "

J'essayais de me le rappeler, mais sans succès. Ce qui fut heureux pour lui. Je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau si je le croisais.

Nous étions sortis de la chambre après un moment. Rappelés au monde par le gling du four.

Les lasagnes étaient excellentes. Nous parlions de choses et d'autres rendant ce moment précieux et ordinaire. Un moment de vie que les couples ont ou devraient avoir. Car ils sont magiques. Ils ressourcent. Ils sont simples, mais parfaits.

Le repas terminé, Bella me proposa d'aller nous coucher dans son lit. Elle avait un écran au mur. Nous nous changeâmes rapidement et nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre.

Je pouvais sentir la douceur de sa peau. À chaque passage de mes doigts dans son dos, la chaleur montait en moi.

J'avais envie d'elle. Accepterait-elle que je la câline ? Que je lui donne du plaisir ?

Je glissai ma main en dessous de sa nuisette pour approfondir cette caresse, allant jusqu'à ses seins. Elle se tourna m'en facilitant l'accès.

Je retirai le drap qui nous couvrait et me mit devant elle. Entre ses jambes. Je soulevai son vêtement de nuit, enfonçant mes mains dans sa peau. Je descendis vers son string. Mon sexe était dur, mais j'en fis abstraction. Il n'y avait qu'elle, que son désir à elle qui comptait pour ce soir.

J'embrassais son ventre et passais ma langue où je faisais tomber le tissu.

Elle agrippa mes cheveux me donnant plus de force dans mes gestes. Je lui repliai une jambe. Elle était à moi.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais le premier à chérir avec ma bouche son paquet d'amour mais je crois que le savoir aurait fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux si c'était le cas. Ou le plus jaloux dans le cas contraire.

Je la caressais avec ma langue, passant sur chaque pli, chaque bosse de son sexe, le goûtant et le marquant par moment de mes dents. J'entendais ses gémissements. Elle n'allait pas tarder.

- « Edward ! Oh mon dieu ! Ouiiiii ! »

- « Jouis pour moi Bella. »

- « Edward Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii. »

Ses jambes tremblèrent et son sexe se resserra sur ma langue. Je lapais son suc jusqu'à la dernière goutte, la faisant tressaillir. Son sexe devint sensible après la jouissance.

Je me repositionnais contre elle attendant qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Elle se lova contre mon torse. Je lui embrassai le sommet de la tête.

Elle descendit sa main vers mon sexe.

- « Tu n'as pas à me rendre la pareille Bella, j'ai pris autant de plaisir à t'en donner qu'à en recevoir. »

- « Mais ? »

- « Chut ! Mon ange. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Toi et moi, comme ça. »

- « Je t'aime Edward. »

Je venais de lui dire mes sentiments mais ne pensais pas qu'elle y répondrait. La joie me submergeait. Je resserrai mes bras contre son corps. Oui ce moment était tout ce qui comptait.

On s'endormit dans cette position, se réveillant presque dans la même.

Avant de partir, elle m'embrassa et je lui demandai de passer le week-end avec moi, ne lui donnant aucune précision sur notre emploi du temps. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas les surprises mais je savais que ça lui plairait. On faisait penser à un vrai couple. C'est peut-être ce qu'on est après tout. Oui, nous le devenions. Et ça me plaisait énormément.

POV Bella

Cet entretien me donnait bonne impression sur notre future collaboration. Suite à ma démission, j'avais décidé de partir dans une branche qui me tenait vraiment à cœur: la peinture. J'étais actuellement en entretien avec le tenant d'une galerie d'art. J'en avais déjà contacté plusieurs, qui avaient décliné mon offre d'exposer chez eux, mais cette galerie là, je la sentais bien. Les négociations se passaient bien et le lieu me plaisait énormément.

À la fin de notre entretien, le propriétaire de la galerie m'adressa un sourire encourageant.

"Eh bien, Isabella – "

"Bella!"

"Bella, je pense que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble."

"C'est vrai? Merci beaucoup monsieur Black!"

"Appelez-moi Jacob!" (N/Nad : Nooon, pas lui ! :P)

"Très bien Jacob, si on prenait un autre rendez-vous pour que je puisse vous montrer le reste de mes toiles? Mardi qui vient, ça vous va?"

"C'est parfait!" Dit-il en regardant dans son agenda. "Alors à mardi. Au fait, ça pose problème si on se tutoie?"

"Aucun problème!"

"Très bien, bonne soirée Bella!"

"À toi aussi Jacob, bon week-end!"

Je quittai la galerie pour me diriger chez moi afin de me préparer pour mon week-end avec Edward. On ressemblait de plus en plus à un vrai couple, et ça me plaisait…

xxxxxxxxx

Je venais d'arriver devant l'immeuble d'Edward. Il voulait venir me chercher, mais je lui avais rappelé que j'avais moi aussi une voiture, et que donc je pouvais me déplacer.

Après maintes discussions téléphoniques, j'avais finalement eu gain de cause et avais pu venir par moi-même chez lui. Je me dirigeai jusque l'interphone et sonnai.

"Monte mon amour!"

_Il m'a bien appelée mon amour, je ne rêve pas là? _Je ne sais pas si j'avais rêvé ou non, mais l'idée me plaisait.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par le clic de la porte qui s'ouvre. Je m'engouffrai dans l'immeuble et entrai dans l'ascenseur. Une fois sortie, je me précipitai vers la porte. Je n'eus pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrait déjà sur le dieu grec qui peuplait mes rêves toutes les nuits.

Il me tira à lui et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied tout en me serrant dans ses bras. Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et sa langue caressa le contour de mes lèvres, demandant l'accès, que je lui accordai sans hésitation.

"Bonjour"

"Salut toi."

Nos lèvres finirent par se séparer. Un dernier baiser rapide et je quittai les bras d'Edward, qui me tendit la main et me dirigea vers la chambre.

"Pose ton sac, on va bientôt y aller."

"Tu veux toujours pas me dire où on va?" Dis-je en faisant une moue

"Non, surprise, tu verras quand on y sera!" Dit-il en riant.

Je boudai mais pris tout de même la main qui me tendait afin de le suivre. Nous nous installâmes dans la voiture et Edward me tint la main tout le long du trajet. Nous finîmes par arriver et je découvris, émerveillée, le lieu où il m'avait emmenée: la fête foraine! J'adorais ça! Je me retournai vers lui avec un grand sourire.

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de te demander si le programme te plait?" dit-il en m'embrassant brièvement.

"J'adore!" Dis-je, tout sourire.

Edward sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour afin d'ouvrir ma portière, me prit la main et m'entraîna au guichet, où il paya deux places, malgré mes protestations.

La soirée fût merveilleuse. Nous profitâmes des manèges à sensation, de la maison hantée, où Edward me cacha les yeux quand j'avais trop peur et me rassura avec des mots doux à l'oreille. Nous partageâmes un hot dog, et Edward me gagna un gros ours en peluche au stand de tir. Je sentais que je dormirais avec celui-ci les jours où Edward ne serait pas là…

Nous rentrâmes vers deux heures du matin, épuisés mais heureux. Nous passâmes la porte. Une fois celle-ci refermée, nous nous fixâmes quelques instants avant de rapprocher tout doucement nos visages. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent timidement, avant de se faire plus pressantes. Soudain, sans que je m'y attende, je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol et Edward me porta comme une mariée jusqu'à sa chambre. Il me déposa avec délicatesse sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur moi, se positionnant entre mes jambes.

Le baiser repris et nos mains se firent baladeuses. Nous dûmes briser le baiser, haletants, et la bouche d'Edward partit à la découverte de mon cou. Mes mains se baladèrent le long de l'ourlet du t-shirt d'Edward, que je finis par tirer vers le haut. Celui-ci comprit mon intention et se releva afin que je puisse le lui retirer. Dés que ce fut fait, Edward réserva le même sort à ma tunique, avant de passer ses mains derrière mon dos et de dégrafer mon soutien gorge.

Une fois ma poitrine libérée de son carcan, la bouche d'Edward se précipita dessus, la vénérant de ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents. Je gémis de bien-être, c'était si bon.

"Edward"

Mon amant continua sa douce torture, tandis que je passai ma main droite dans sa tignasse cuivrée. Une fois qu'il en eut terminé avec ma poitrine, il descendit plus au sud, déposant de doux baisers sur mon ventre, laissant sa langue se prélasser sur mon nombril. J'anticipai le moment où il s'occuperait de mon centre nerveux, me rappelant le fabuleux orgasme qu'il m'avait donné mercredi. Cependant, Edward n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se presser, il prenait son temps autour de mon nombril alors que je me consumais sur place. Après ce qui me parût une éternité, Edward fit sauter le bouton de mon jean et tira sur celui-ci, retirant mon shorty en même temps.

Malgré cette avancée, Edward semblait décidé à me faire languir, car il commença à embrasser ma cheville et à remonter tout doucement puis à continuer son petit manège sur mon autre jambe.

"Edward, je t'en prie…"

Il rit contre ma cuisse et continua son exploration comme si de rien n'était, terminant en taquinant mon aine, sans jamais toucher l'endroit qui le réclamait ardemment.

"S'il te plait Edward, j'ai besoin de toi…"

Il se décida enfin à répondre à ma requête, passant sa langue le long de ma fente avant de se concentrer sur mon clitoris. Je poussai malgré moi un gémissement, ce qui le fit sourire contre ma féminité. Sans que je m'y attende, il pénétra un doigt en moi, puis deux. J'étais au bord de l'extase, je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir plus de désir lorsqu'il me pénétra de sa langue, laissant ses doigts s'occuper de mon centre en feu.

"Hum, Edward…"

Quelques secondes plus tard, un violent orgasme me frappa, encore plus puissant que celui qu'il m'avait procuré mercredi dernier, je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible. Je hurlai son prénom en me déversant sur sa langue.

Je mis plusieurs secondes à me remettre de mon orgasme, mais celui-ci ne me suffisait pas, il m'en fallait plus.

"Edward, fais moi l'amour…"

Je le vis se relever et se débarrasser de son jean et de son boxer, je profitai de cet instant pour tendre mon bras vers mon sac afin d'en sortir un préservatif. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Il faudrait que je pense à lui demander à faire un test un de ces quatre pour être sûr, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Je lui tendis le préservatif, qu'il mit rapidement avant de se positionner entre mes jambes, que je serrai en étau autour de sa taille. Il me regarda dans les yeux tendrement, frottant le bout de son gland contre mon entrée, m'embrassa rapidement avant de me pénétrer, centimètre par centimètre. Une fois complètement en moi, il s'immobilisa, le temps que je m'habitue à lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, je bougeai les hanches pour l'intimer de continuer. Il commença de lents va-et-vient pour prendre ensuite un rythme plus soutenu. Je sentais mon orgasme se construire petit à petit, c'était si bon.

"Edward, plus vite!"

"Bella" Gémit-il en réponse.

Il intensifia le mouvement, et je commençai à perdre pied. La main d'Edward se faufila là où nous étions joints et donna le coup de grâce en pinçant mon clitoris. Je partis dans l'extase. Mes parois se refermèrent autour de lui et je partis dans un grand cri.

"EDWARD!"

"BELLA!" Cria-t-il en me rejoignant avant de s'effondrer sur moi.

Je mis encore plus de temps à me remettre, j'avais besoin de reprendre mon souffle. La respiration d'Edward était tout aussi erratique que la mienne. Edward reprit le sien au bout de quelques secondes avant de m'embrasser tout le visage, terminant par mes lèvres. Ce baiser n'avait rien de passionnel, il était plein de tendresse, et peut-être… d'amour? Je ne savais dire.

Edward se retira de moi et alla mettre le préservatif à la poubelle, puis revint s'allonger à coté de moi, me prenant dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa sur la tempe.

"Bonne nuit mon ange." Murmura-t-il contre ma tempe.

"Bonne nuit mon cœur" Répondis-je à mon tour, avant de partir dans les bras de Morphée.

xxxxxxxxx

"EDWARD!" fut la première chose que j'entendis à mon réveil. Une voix féminine? Qui appelait Edward? Dans son appartement? Alors qu'il ne lui avait pas ouvert? Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce cirque? J'entendis à nouveau la même voix.

"EDWARD! Qu'est ce que tu fous encore au lit?" Entendis-je avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grand.

"Oh mon dieu!" S'exclama la jeune fille qui venait de nous réveiller, mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

C'est qui celle-là?

xxxxxxxxx

**Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Une idée de la personne qui les a réveillés? Edward nous cacherait-il des choses? Bisous et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre!**


	12. Une famille envahissante

**Bonsoir à tous! Merci à tous pour vos reviews! 53! On a explosé le record! Vous êtes formidables!**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous ont bien deviné qu'il s'agissait d'Alice, bravo!**

**Merci beaucoup à Nadège (Live4ever) pour sa correction^^**

**Disclaimer:**** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, nous ne faisons que nous amuser avec eux!**

**Maintenant, place au chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Yoro-chan et Scrapfaçoned**

Chapitre 11: une famille envahissante

POV d'Edward

Nous avions fait l'amour. Nous nous étions abandonnés entièrement. Rien ne pouvait être meilleur. Rien à voir aussi avec notre première fois au-dessus de son bar.

Je m'en étais rendu compte en reprenant mon souffle au-dessus d'elle. Ne voulant prononcer aucun mot, j'avais embrassé tendrement chaque partie de son visage, terminant par ses lèvres. J'espérais y avoir mis tout ce que je ressentais dedans.

Puis comme résigné à l'évidence et surtout à la faiblesse humaine. Je m'étais allongé à côté d'elle, lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

La nuit passa sans rêve, ni cauchemar. Nuit paisible dans ses bras.

Enfin sauf quand j'ai entendu mon prénom se répandre dans l'appartement de cette voix que je ne reconnaissais que trop.

-"EDWARD! Qu'est ce que tu fous encore au lit?"

Et pour achever son entrée en scène, elle ouvra la porte si forte qu'elle alla frapper le mur.

-"Oh mon dieu!"

-"Et oui Alice. Tout le monde n'est pas debout à l'aube. "

-"Mais non Edward. Enfin je ne savais pas. "

Je me retournai vers Bella qui regardait ma sœur d'un sale œil.

Les réveils en fanfare ça ne devaient pas être son truc… à moins… Non ! _Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre_

_._

Pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de malentendu. Je pris les devants.

-"Bella la folle furieuse qui est devant toi est ma sœur cadette : Alice." Je me tournai vers celle-ci. "Alice dis bonjour à Bella. "

-"Bella comme ..."

-"Bella comme rien Alice. " La coupai-je.

-"Salut!" Fis ma Bella en tenant le drap autour d'elle.

-"Enchantée. "

-"Si tu nous attendais dans la salle Alice. "

-"Oui bien sûr. "

Elle referma la porte presque sur la pointe des pieds, j'avais envie de lui crier que ce n'était plus la peine, mais je n'en fis rien.

-"Désolé, elle a la clef. Et j'ai oublié de décommander sa journée shopping pour son nouvel appart. "

-"Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste été un peu surprise."

-"Bella je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait que toi. "

-"Beaucoup d'hommes disent la même chose. "

-"Pas moi Bella."

-"J'ai l'impression que tu sors tout droit d'un rêve et j'ai peur de me réveiller. "

Je me penchais vers elle, lui embrassant le front.

-"Je ne suis pas un rêve ou alors nous rêvons tous les deux. "

Elle était si belle au matin. Et la savoir nue près de moi réveilla mon envie d'elle. Mais avec le diable Alice à côté, il n'en était pas question malheureusement.

-"Va prendre ta douche si tu veux. Je vais aller faire couler du café. "

Je voulais surtout avoir une conversation avec ma très chère soeur.

- « OK ! »

Elle sortie du lit et comme une évidence pour elle, et enfila ma chemise. Ce vêtement pourtant si grand, la rendait horriblement sexy.

Elle rentra dans la salle de bain ce qui coupa la connexion.

Je pus enfin sortir de mon lit. J'enfilai un boxer et mon pantalon. Pris une grande inspiration et ouvris la porte. Alice était assise sur le bar, jambes croisées, battant l'air sûrement par impatience. Je m'approchai d'elle en secouant la tête, elle ne changerait jamais.

- « Enfin. Pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru mourir de t'attendre. Raconte. Raconte. C'est bien ce que je pense ? C'est **Ta** Bella ? Celle de tes mails ?»

- « Moins fort. »

- « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas elle ? Tu parles d'une coïncidence. À moins que tu les collectionnes. Oh mon dieu ! Mon frère est un sadique de collectionneur. Si j'avais cru ça. »

- « Tu vas te taire à la fin. »

- « Mais comment tu veux que je fasse ? »

- « Comme ça. » lui dis-je en pinçant ses lèvres. Les scellant pour qu'elle arrête son moulin à paroles.

- « mmm. »

- « Je te lâche si tu te tais. »

- « Promis. » baragouinât-elle.

Je la relâchai laissant ma main proche de sa bouche en cas de débordement vocale.

- « C'est bien elle. Mais elle ne se souvient pas de moi. Elle a été victime d'un accident de voiture. »

-« Oh mon dieu. Et elle t'a retrouvé comment ? »

-« C'est le hasard qui l'a retrouvée pour moi. »

- « Et tu lui caches ? »

-« J'ai demandé conseil à papa. Il m'a dit d'y aller doucement, ne rien brusquer. C'est ce que je m'évertue à faire. Du moins avant que tu ne fracasses ma porte. »

- « Je suis désolée. Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

- « Je sais pas, de peur qu'elle disparaisse. Ou que vous essayez de me protéger. »

- « Edward, je suis si heureuse pour toi. Et même si ton idylle s'est commencée dans les larmes, je suis sûre qu'elle se finira dans le bonheur. »

- « J'espère que tu dis vrai. »

- « Crois-moi. J'ai vu son regard quand je suis rentrée dans ta chambre. Une minute de plus et elle m'arrachait les yeux. C'est un signe qui ne trompe pas. »

Nous préparâmes ensemble le petit déjeuner. Elle se faisait une joie de le partager avec nous. C'était surtout une excuse pour tout savoir de Bella. Je lui avais demandé d'y aller doucement. Et surtout de ne pas faire de gaffe.

Bella sortit de ma chambre les cheveux encore mouillés. Un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle se dirigea vers moi.

-« Besoin d'aide ? »

-« Non c'est bon, tout est prêt. Plus qu'à se mettre à table. »

Je m'installai à côté d'elle.

- « Alors Bella comment trouves-tu la déco de l'appart de mon frère? »

- « Très masculine tout en étant pratique et surtout, j'adore sa cuisine. »

- « Une chance que tu n'aies pas vu cet appart au début c'était horrible. »

- « N'exagère pas. »

-« Je n'exagère rien si maman et moi n'y avions pas mis notre grain de sel, Bella aurai pris ses jambes à son cou. »

Bella et Alice rigolèrent de moi pendant tout le repas. Elle venait de se trouver une complice pour me harceler.

Elles organisèrent une journée shopping pour remplacer celle d'aujourd'hui. Et Alice partit, prenant soin, avant, de serrer Bella dans ses bras et de me glisser à l'oreille « Bella est folle de toi. »

POV Bella

La sœur d'Edward n'était pas particulièrement discrète, mais je l'aimais bien. Elle était pleine de vie et semblait m'avoir adoptée. J'avoue avoir eu envie de l'étrangler quand elle avait débarqué dans la chambre, premièrement pour m'avoir réveillée, et deuxièmement parce que, bien qu'Edward m'ait assuré être la seule, j'avais des doutes quant à ses liens avec elle. Quand il me l'avait présentée comme sa sœur, j'avais réprimé un soupir de soulagement.

J'étais dans mes pensées le temps qu'Edward raccompagne Alice, et lui reprenne au passage son double de la clé, et mette la sienne dans la serrure, histoire qu'on ne soit plus dérangé aujourd'hui. Je sentis deux bras autour de moi et levai la tête vers l'apollon à qui ces bras appartenaient. Il se pencha et m'embrassa furtivement.

-"Ça va mon cœur?"

-"Oui, ta sœur est sympa, elle a l'air de bien m'aimer."

-"C'est le cas, de toute façon, qui pourrait ne pas t'aimer?"

Il se pencha et m'embrassa de nouveau, plus longuement cette fois-ci, mais tendrement, sans précipitation. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il glissa sa langue le long des miennes, que j'entrouvris également, afin de lui donner accès à ma bouche. Le baiser fût long et langoureux, tout ce dont j'avais besoin ce matin. Il s'écarta puis m'embrassa plusieurs fois furtivement avant de se retirer complètement.

-"Journée cocooning? "

J'hochai simplement la tête. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

-"Je vais prendre une douche. Regarde un peu la télé en m'attendant."

J'hochai la tête et me détachai de lui, me dirigeant vers le canapé et attrapai la télécommande au passage. Je commençai à zapper alors qu'Edward se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Je regardai la télé sans trop y prêter attention, me demandant à quoi pouvaient ressembler les autres membres de la famille. J'espérais qu'ils étaient aussi sympas qu'Alice, même si la journée shopping à venir m'inquiétait un peu. Je n'aimais pas vraiment le shopping à la base, mais je sentais que cette journée allait être un marathon vu la personnalité de la petite sœur d'Edward.

J'étais toujours perdue dans mes pensées quand je sentis des lèvres se poser dans mon cou. Je sentis des frissons me parcourir et souris à cette sensation. Edward sourit également contre mon cou puis fit le tour du canapé pour s'asseoir à coté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je soupirai de contentement.

Je me décidai à lui poser des questions sur sa famille. Même si je ne prévoyais pas de les rencontrer dans l'immédiat, cela commençait à devenir sérieux avec Edward, je serais amenée à les rencontrer un jour ou l'autre.

-"Edward, parle-moi un peu de ta famille. Je sais que tu as une sœur et un frère, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, leur caractère et tout."

-"Hum, donc tu viens de faire la connaissance d'Alice. Tu as pu avoir un bref aspect de son caractère, je crois. Elle est très active, attachante, on ne sait jamais lui dire non. Elle adore tellement la mode qu'elle s'est lancée dedans, elle a sa propre boite de stylisme et s'y consacre à fond, même le week-end en programmant des journées shopping même si on n'est pas d'accord. Son fiancé, Jasper est tout son contraire. Il est très calme, posé, il n'y a que lui qui arrive à la canaliser un minimum. Il est avocat dans un cabinet en ville, il devrait bientôt devenir associé."

Il prit une pause avant de poursuivre.

-"Emmett est un nounours avec un cœur gros comme ça, mais il est très direct et aime beaucoup taquiner. Je te mets au défi de lui rabattre le caquet, personne n'y est jamais arrivé à part Rose, sa petite amie. Il est prof de sport dans un lycée. Rose peut paraître froide au premier abord, mais une fois qu'elle aime, elle aime entièrement. Elle donne beaucoup pour les gens de son entourage, et ne supporte pas qu'on leur fasse du mal. Elle adore les enfants et espère en avoir plein avec Emmett. Elle est institutrice."

-"D'accord, et tes parents?"

-"Mon père est médecin et ma mère décoratrice d'intérieur. Ils sont très ouverts et accueillants, t'inquiète pas, le jour où ils te rencontreront, ils vont t'adorer. D'ailleurs je crois qu'ils t'adorent déjà sans connaitre ton existence, vu la tête que j'ai quand je viens aux repas de famille depuis quelques semaines."

Je souris, fière de le rendre heureux au point que ses parents s'en rendent compte. Edward se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Le baiser se fit vite passionné et nos mains baladeuses. Edward caressa mes lèvres de sa langue pour me demander l'accès, que je lui accordai immédiatement. Nos langues entamaient une danse sensuelle tandis que les mains d'Edward parcouraient mon corps, embrasant chaque endroit où elles passaient. Son contact m'électrisait. Je soupirai de plaisir. Nos lèvres durent se séparer afin que nous puissions respirer. Edward commença à tracer une ligne de baisers de ma mâchoire à ma clavicule, descendant toujours plus, avant de retirer ma tunique, puis ses lèvres descendirent progressivement jusqu'à l'orée de ma poitrine, qu'il embrassa ensuite par-dessus le soutien-gorge.

Il passa ses mains derrière mon dos pour délivrer ma poitrine de son carcan, qu'il jeta à travers la pièce. Sa main droite se posa sur mon sein gauche tandis que sa bouche s'occupait de mon sein droit, mordillant, suçant, léchant. Je gémis de bonheur, quand j'entendis une sonnerie.

Le téléphone était en train de sonner. Edward s'écarta de moi alors que je grognai de frustration. Edward me fit un sourire désolé avant de se diriger vers le téléphone qui continuait de sonner.

-"Allo?"

-"…"

-"Oui maman."

-"…"

-"Super, comme d'hab., Alice n'a pas pu se taire."

-"…"

-"Ecoute, je vois avec elle et je te rappelle. Ok, bisous."

Edward reposa le téléphone sur son socle et m'adressa un sourire désolé.

-"Excuse-moi mon ange. Je fais tout pour ne pas aller trop vite, mais il semblerait que ma famille en ait décidé autrement."

-"Qu'est-ce-qui se passe?" Demandai-je, curieuse.

-"Alice a appelé tout le monde pour annoncer que j'avais une petite amie et qu'elle était chez moi. Du coup ma mère veut nous inviter à diner ce soir avec mon frère, ma sœur et leurs conjoints. Je ne lui ai rien promis, je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerai. Si tu juges que c'est trop tôt – "

-"Non c'est bon." Le coupai-je. "De toute façon, je vais bien être amenée à les voir un jour ou l'autre, alors pourquoi pas ce soir?"

Je m'étonnais moi-même d'avoir dit ça, mais après tout, avec Edward ça devenait sérieux, alors pourquoi pas? D'après ce qu'Edward m'avait raconté, sa famille avait l'air sympa, et ça me ferait du bien de connaître d'autres personnes.

-"D'accord, je vais la rappeler alors."

-"Tu la rappelleras après, viens d'abord terminer ce que tu as commencé avant qu'on soit interrompu par ce fichu téléphone!" Dis-je en tendant les bras.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi audacieuse, du moins pas que je me souvienne, mais ça ne me choquait pas plus que ça. Edward me fit un sourire en coin avant de revenir vers le canapé et de se remettre sur moi.

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres et j'entrouvris les miennes, quémandant cette fois moi-même l'accès, qu'il m'accorda sans hésiter. Je laissai glisser mes mains le long de son torse et arrivai à l'ourlet de son t-shirt, que je lui retirai rapidement, le retournant en même temps pour me retrouver sur lui. Je posai mes lèvres dans son cou tandis qu'il prenait en coupe mes seins encore nus, vu que je n'avais pas renfilé ma tunique. Mes lèvres continuèrent leur parcours le long de son torse, accordant un traitement particulier à ses têtons avant de descendre vers son nombril puis vers l'objet de mes désirs, toujours caché par son pantalon et son sous-vêtement.

Mes mains passèrent sur son jean, au niveau de son point sensible. J'ouvris sa braguette et descendis son pantalon et son boxer en même temps avant de m'emparer de son membre tendu pour moi. J'approchai ma bouche de son gland et y déposai un baiser avant de parcourir son membre de ma langue. Je le sentis gonfler encore plus, ce qui me fit sourire. J'engouffrai sa virilité dans ma bouche, m'occupant de la partie inaccessible avec ma main droite et de ses testicules de ma main gauche. Je l'entendais gémir, ce qui redoubla mon audace. J'aspirai son membre, le mordillant de temps à autre, jusqu'à ce que je le sente à la limite. Il le sentit aussi, car il voulut me tirer vers le haut, mais j'en fis abstraction et continuai ma tâche, que je tenais à mener jusqu'au bout. Il comprit et me laissa faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entendis crier sa jouissance alors qu'il se déversait dans ma bouche.

-"Mon Dieu, Bella!"

Je récupérai chaque goutte qu'il m'offrait et nettoyai son membre minutieusement. Je terminai comme j'avais commencé, par un chaste baiser sur son gland. Edward me tira vers le haut et me retourna, se retrouvant par la même au dessus de moi. Il rapprocha sa bouche de mon oreille.

-"À mon tour…"

Il déposa des baisers dans mon cou tout en prenant mes seins en coupe. Je gémis de plaisir sous ses caresses. Sa bouche descendit petit à petit vers ma poitrine, sur laquelle il s'attarda longuement, avant de suivre le même chemin que j'avais emprunté pour lui un peu plus tôt.

Sa main droite titilla mon centre à travers mon jean. Je gémis d'anticipation. Edward ouvrit la braguette et laissa descendre mon jean et mon shorty le long de mes jambes avant de déposer des baisers à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et le long de mon aine. Je ne pensais pas ressentir plus de plaisir qu'hier, mais avec Edward, tout était possible. Je m'embrasai à chaque passage de ses lèvres autour de mon centre déjà trempé pour lui.

Edward passa enfin sa langue le long de ma fente, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Sa langue s'occupa alors de mon bouton de plaisir. Je crus défaillir et me retins de ne pas jouir sur le champ. Je sentis deux doigts pénétrer mon intimité plus que trempée. Je m'arquai à cette intrusion plus qu'agréable. J'étouffai un cri dans le cuir du canapé lorsque les doigts d'Edward touchèrent mon point G. Oh mon dieu, je n'allais plus tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

-" Viens pour moi Bella, vas-y crie mon ange."

Sa langue remplaça ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi tandis que ceux-ci s'étaient positionnés sur mon clitoris.

-"Oh seigneur, EDWARD!" Hurlai-je en atteignant le septième ciel.

Edward récupéra tout mon suc de sa langue et s'apprêtait à mettre ses doigts trempés dans sa bouche quand je m'en emparai et les léchai.

-"Hum"

-"T'es super sexy quand tu fais ça mon amour."

-"Edward, viens en moi."

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à se lever pour chercher un préservatif mais je le retins.

-"Ce n'est pas nécessaire, allez viens."

Il se contenta de hocher de la tête et revint sur moi, frottant son membre de nouveau au garde-à-vous contre mon centre, avant de me pénétrer petit à petit. Je voulus mettre mes jambes autour de sa taille afin de faciliter les pénétrations, mais il s'en empara et les passa au dessus de ses épaules. La suite, j'eus du mal à m'en rappeler, le seul souvenir que j'en eus, c'est d'avoir vu des étoiles tellement le plaisir avait été intense. L'amour était meilleur à chaque fois avec Edward, comme si c'était possible…

Je mis quelques secondes à reprendre mon souffle, et il me semble qu'Edward était dans le même état que moi. Une fois revenue sur terre, je l'embrassai tendrement.

-"Je t'aime Edward."

-"Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, moi aussi…"

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes sur le sofa, blottis l'un contre l'autre, puis Edward me proposa une douche, que j'acceptai immédiatement. La douche fût douce et tendre, rien à voir avec la frénésie sexuelle qui nous avait pris il y a quelques minutes. Nous nous lavâmes mutuellement, nous embrassant de temps à autre, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la tendresse et de l'amour.

Nous sortîmes de la douche et Edward rappela sa mère pour confirmer notre présence ce soir. Je commençais à stresser un peu, la pause câlins m'avait permis de ne pas trop réfléchir, mais maintenant, je commençais à avoir peur. Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas? Et si je faisais des gaffes, vu ma malchance, ça serait pas étonnant…

Je fus sortie de ma transe par les bras d'Edward qui se trouvait derrière moi, m'enlaçant par la taille et déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

-"Ça va?"

-"Oui, je suis un peu nerveuse c'est tout. Tu crois qu'ils vont m'aimer?"

-"Bien sûr qu'ils vont t'aimer, t'inquiète pas! Ma mère t'adore déjà sans te connaître, Alice était débordante d'enthousiasme à l'idée de te connaître mieux, et les autres vont t'adorer ne t'aimerait pas voyons?"

-"Excuse moi, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais rencontré les parents de mon petit ami, du moins pas que je me souvienne, ça me fiche un peu la trouille."

-"T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu veux regarder un film?"

J'hochai la tête et le suivis dans le canapé.

L'après midi passa très vite et il fût rapidement temps d'aller chez les parents d'Edward. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et arrivâmes dix minutes plus tard devant une immense villa.

-"C'est chez toi?" Demandai-je, surprise, à Edward.

-"Chez mes parents." Me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-"Waouh, c'est immense!"

-"J'avoue c'est un peu grand pour eux deux, mais ils ne veulent pas s'en séparer, trop de souvenirs."

-"Je comprends."

Edward se rangea devant une porte de garage et coupa le moteur. Il se tourna vers moi et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

-"Prête?"

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui répondis.

-"Oui, prête à rencontrer les Masen."

-"Masen?" Demanda-t-il en se mettant à rire. "Pourquoi crois tu que? Ah mince, le restaurant, je comprends mieux. Masen est mon nom d'artiste, le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, ça m'arrive de l'utiliser parfois. Excuse-moi. Bon, on y va?"

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il sortit de la voiture et la contourna pour ouvrir ma portière. Je soufflai un bon coup et sortis de l'habitacle. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de sonner qu'une tornade brune nous sauta dessus.

-"Bella, viens vite que je te présente tout le monde!" Me dit Alice en me tirant le bras.

Je jetai un œil à Edward qui me lançait un regard désolé avant de suivre Alice qui nous amena devant un jeune homme blond, qui imposait un certain charisme.

-"Bella, je te présente mon fiancé Jasper."

-"Enchantée…" Dis-je en tendant la main.

-"Bienvenue dans la famille. Bella" Répondit- il en serrant la main que je lui tendais.

Alice me tira un peu plus loin et nous nous arrêtâmes devant un couple. Le jeune homme avait une carrure impressionnante et un grand sourire. La jeune femme, grande et blonde, me regardait d'un air hautain. J'imaginais que je me trouvais devant Rosalie et Emmett.

-"Bella, c'est Rosalie et Emmett."

Dans le mille! Je leur tendis la main, mais Emmett préférait visiblement les gros câlins d'ours.

-"Bienvenue dans la famille. Une nouvelle petite sœur à martyriser, je suis trop heureux!"

Ok, là j'ai peur!

-"Euh Emmett, excuse-moi, mais tu m'étouffes." Dis-je en rigolant.

Celui-ci desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna un peu de moi. Je me tournai face à Rosalie.

-"Salut Rosalie, enchantée."

-"Salut" Dit-elle simplement. Edward m'avait prévenu qu'il lui fallait du temps avant d'accepter les gens, donc je n'insistai pas.

-"Doucement avec notre invitée les enfants, vous ne voulez pas la faire fuir quand même?" Entendis-je une voix au loin.

Je me retournai et vis une femme sortir de la cuisine. Je la reconnus instantanément comme la mère d'Edward. Celui-ci avait hérité de ses yeux verts et de sa couleur de cheveux. Elle avança vers moi avec un grand sourire.

-"Bonjour madame, je m'appelle Bella, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer."

-"Oh non, pas de Madame, appelle-moi Esmée! Alors c'est toi qui redonnes le sourire à Edward depuis quelques semaines? Je suis très heureuse de te connaître." Dit-elle en me serrant doucement dans ses bras.

Son étreinte était très maternelle, cela me rappelait les câlins de ma tante. Elle me manquait beaucoup. Au moment où je me détachai d'Esmée, j'entendis une voix qui me parût familière.

-"Désolé, un coup de fil d'un patient…"

Je me tournai vers l'escalier d'où provenait la voix en question et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-"Doc… Docteur Cullen?"

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Nous espérons que ça vous aura plu! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


	13. Repas de famille

Coucou tout le monde *Part se cacher dans un coin*

Vraiment navrée pour le retard, ça a pas été évident pour nous ces derniers temps, j'espère qu'on a pas perdu trop de monde en cours de route! Merci pour vos reviews, quelque peu inquiète, mais nous tenons à vous rassurer, cette fiction aura bien une fin, peu importe le temps que ça prend. Et il va s'en dire que nous ferons tout pour poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement que celui-ci.

N/Yoro: Pour ceux et celles qui lisent complicated love, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver prochainement.

Je tiens également à remercier Biboo (auteur de The Glory Box) et Leausy (auteur de Perception et La vie est une larme) pour m'avoir aidée à me remettre en selle :)

Sur ce, nous ne vous faisons pas attendre plus longtemps!

Bonne lecture!

Yoro-chan et Scrapfaçoned

**Chapitre 12: Repas de famille**

**POV Bella**

Dire que j'étais choquée était un euphémisme. Devant moi se tenait mon psychiatre, et si je me référais à la situation, le docteur Cullen n'était autre que le père d'Edward. Vu la réaction de tous les gens autour de moi, personne n'était au courant. En même temps, je ne pense pas que Carlisle aurait trahi le secret médical.

Celui-ci se figea quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de descendre le reste des marches, les mains dans les poches et de se mettre en face de moi.

"Bonjour Bella." Me salua-t-il, avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Vous vous connaissez?" Entendis-je la voix d'Alice demander.

Le docteur Cullen haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

"Le monde est petit." Il me fit un petit sourire, qui me fit comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien sans mon accord, ce qui me soulagea.

"Et si nous passions à table? L'entrée est prête." Proposa Esmée, d'un ton qui signifiait que la discussion était close. Je la remerciai intérieurement.

"Bonne idée, c'est pas tout ça mais je meurs de faim moi!" S'époumona Emmett avant de se rendre en quatrième vitesse dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde le suivit, sauf Edward, son père et moi. Ce dernier lança un regard en direction de son fils pour lui demander de nous laisser seuls. Celui-ci hocha la tête, déposa un baiser sur mon front et rejoignit le reste de la famille.

Une fois seuls, le père d'Edward prit la parole.

"Eh bien Bella, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir avant notre prochain rendez-vous."

"J'avoue que moi non plus, le monde est vraiment petit docteur Cullen."

"Appelez moi Carlisle, et je pense qu'on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer vu les circonstances."

"D'accord doc… Carlisle." Fis-je avec un sourire.

"Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne leur dirai rien. Je suis tenu au secret."

"Je vais leur dire, ils ont le droit de savoir. Les grandes lignes du moins."

"Très bien Bella, c'est à toi que ce choix revient. Et si nous allions manger maintenant?"

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger. Tandis que nous marchions je profitai pour jeter un œil autour de moi. Le salon était superbe. La pièce arborait des tons marron et crème. Les meubles dans les tons marron et les canapés en cuir couleur crème étaient parfaitement assortis. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des cadres de toute la famille à différents âges. Au-dessus de la cheminée trônait un cadre qui attira particulièrement mon attention. Tous les membres de la famille, y compris Rosalie et Jasper y figuraient. Ils avaient tous un grand sourire. Qui sait, peut-être un jour aurais-je ma place sur l'une de ces photos?

"Cette maison est magnifique." Murmurai-je.

"Merci Bella, Esmée est décoratrice d'intérieur. C'est elle qui a fait toute la déco." Répondit Carlisle, qui apparemment m'avait entendu.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle à manger, qui était dans les tons rouges et orange. Une table ovale se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Elle était très joliment dressée, avec une belle nappe rouge et des chemins de table orange, parfaitement assortis aux tons de la pièce.

Tous ou presque nous regardaient avec interrogation. Seuls Edward, qui je pense avait compris, et Esmée me regardaient normalement. Leurs regards me rendaient quelque peu mal à l'aise, je n'avais jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention, ou des commérages. Je m'assis à coté d'Edward et pris une grande respiration.

"Ecoutez, je sais que vous vous demandez tous comment je connais Carlisle. Je vais vous expliquer. Il y a quelques mois j'ai eu un accident de voiture et j'ai perdu une partie de ma mémoire, et Carlisle me suit depuis que je suis arrivée à Chicago."

Tous hochèrent la tête, comprenant que je n'en dirais pas davantage. Edward me prit la main et exerça une légère pression dessus, pour me faire passer son soutien. Son toucher me réconfortait énormément, heureusement qu'il était là. Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais du mal à m'imaginer sans lui à mes cotés. Sa présence avait le don de me relaxer, ce qui n'était pas du luxe en ce cas présent.

Esmée demanda l'aide de Carlisle en cuisine et tous deux revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec un rôti de porc, des pommes de terre et toutes sortes de légumes, bien évidemment servis dans des plats assortis aux tons de la pièce.

"Votre maison est magnifique Esmée."

"Oh, merci Bella. J'ai dû pas mal chiner pour trouver tous les objets que je voulais, mais j'ai fini par trouver mon bonheur. Je te ferai visiter le reste tout à l'heure si tu veux."

"Avec joie." Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

"Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés?" Demanda Jasper.

"Au Starbucks, Bella m'a servi un café, on a discuté un peu et je l'ai emmenée boire un verre le soir même." Répondit rapidement Edward. Apparemment, il ne tenait pas à ce que sa famille sache que l'on se connaissait avant, ou simplement, il ne voulait pas me donner plus de détails sur notre relation d'avant mon amnésie. Je savais pourquoi il faisait ça, il valait mieux que je m'en rappelle moi-même plutôt que d'être influencée par des détails venant de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Ouah, dés le premier soir, t'es un rapide Eddy." Dit Emmett d'un air taquin.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Eddy" Grogna Edward à l'intention de son frère.

Heureusement qu'Edward m'avait prévenu qu'Emmett était taquin. En tous cas, il n'avait pas exagéré. Mais je voyais bien que ce n'était pas méchant de sa part. Emmett manquait peut être de tact mais il ressemblait à un gros nounours, je sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de sa compagne. Rosalie me lançait des regards à faire froid dans le dos depuis mon arrivée. Je me demandais vraiment ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle me méprise à ce point. La voix d'Alice me sortit de mes réflexions.

"Bella, il faut absolument qu'on aille faire du shopping toutes les deux. Tu as sérieusement besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe, tes fringues sont vieilles de la dernière collection, ce n'est pas possible, et puis les converse à notre âge ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Je devrais aussi t'emmener chez le coiffeur…"

"Alice, mon amour, calme toi, tu vas effrayer Bella." Intervint Jasper. Je lui fis un petit sourire pour le remercier. Vu comment elle était branchée sur cent mille volts rien qu'en parlant, l'idée de faire du shopping avec elle me donnait des sueurs froides.

Après le repas, j'aidai à débarrasser, alors que les hommes étaient partis devant un match de baseball. Après avoir tout rangé, Esmée me proposa de profiter de ce moment pour visiter la maison, ce que j'acceptai avec joie.

"Alice, Rose, en attendant vous pouvez préparer du café et des tisanes? Bella, tu vas boire quoi?"

"Une tisane, merci."

Les filles s'activèrent. J'entendis néanmoins Rosalie soupirer avant que je ne quitte la pièce. Nous empruntâmes l'escalier où se trouvaient d'autres cadres d'Emmett, Edward et Alice enfants. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour les admirer avant de suivre Esmée. Nous atteignîmes le premier étage où se trouvaient les chambres d'Alice et de Carlisle et Esmée. Chaque chambre était immense et possédait sa propre salle de bains et son propre dressing. La chambre d'Alice était mauve et rose, ce qui ne me surprit pas outre mesure. Celle de Carlisle et Esmée était très claire et lumineuse, dans les tons blancs. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le second étage, où se trouvaient d'après Esmée les chambres d'Emmett et Edward. La chambre d'Emmett était dans les tons bleu marine, avec beaucoup de maillots de différents sports accrochés aux murs. Les chambres reflétaient parfaitement la personnalité de leurs propriétaires, et j'avais hâte de découvrir celle d'Edward.

Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre. A peine sorties de la chambre d'Emmett, Esmée ouvrit la porte juste en face. La chambre d'Edward était très sobre et élégante, tout comme lui. Dans les tons noir et blanc et parfaitement rangée, contrairement à celle d'Emmett. Dans un coin de la pièce trônait un grand piano. Je m'en rapprochai et passai mes doigts sur les touches.

"Edward est un virtuose du piano. A-t-il déjà joué pour toi?" Me demanda Esmée.

"Non, malheureusement pas encore, mais j'aimerais bien un de ces jours." Répondis-je avec un sourire tout en me retournant vers les étagères qui contenaient un nombre de CDs qui n'avait rien à envier à un magasin de disques. Il y avait de la musique de tous genres, de toutes cultures, j'étais impressionnée de l'étendue de la culture musicale d'Edward.

"Rassurez-moi, il n'a pas eu le temps de tous les écouter?"

"Malheureusement, je crois bien que si" Répondit Esmée en riant avant de retourner au rez-de-chaussée. Je la suivis jusque dans la cuisine où Alice et Rosalie venaient de servir les tasses de café et de tisane.

"On a déjà apporté les cafés aux hommes." Nous informâmes Alice.

"Bien, si nous nous installions dans la salle à manger? Je reviens tout de suite."

Nous nous installâmes donc toutes dans la salle à manger. Esmée revint quelques secondes plus tard munies d'un album photo.

"J'ai remarqué ton intérêt pour les photos dans l'escalier. C'est l'album photo d'Edward, il y a des photos de sa naissance jusqu'à maintenant. Je continue à le remplir régulièrement. Viens près de moi."

Je souris avant de m'installer à coté d'Esmée. Alice s'installa de l'autre coté et Rosalie se plaça au bout de la table. Je jetai un œil vers elle, qui restait stoïque et peu loquace. J'espérais que nos rapports s'amélioreraient avec le temps. J'entendis Esmée commenter la première photo, ce qui attira mon attention.

"Là c'est Edward et moi, quand on sortait de la maternité."

Je jetai un œil à la photo et souris béatement.

"Il était magnifique. "

Esmée me sourit et tourna la page. Les prochaines montraient ses premiers pas, ses premiers petits pots, sa première dent. Edward était déjà superbe étant bébé. Ensuite l'album montrait des photos d'Edward enfant, parfois avec son frère et sa sœur, ou ses parents, parfois seul. Son sourire était déjà envouteur à cet âge là. Il devait faire craquer toutes les petites filles de son école. Une petite pointe de jalousie s'empara de moi à cette pensée. Enfin arrivèrent les photos d'Edward adolescent, apparemment ils connaissaient déjà Rosalie et Jasper à cette époque, car ils figuraient sur plusieurs photos. Quelques pages plus tard, je découvris un portrait d'Edward dans les bras d'une superbe blonde. Vu le paysage, elle avait dû être prise lors de vacances. Sur la photo ils semblaient très complices, amoureux je dirais même. Curieuse, je demandai à Esmée.

"Qui est-ce ? "

Je vis Esmée et Alice se figer à coté de moi et Rosalie, qui jusque-là n'avait pas manifesté tant d'intérêt, se rapprocher pour regarder la photo de plus près, avant de grogner.

"Je croyais qu'on avait viré toutes les photos de cette garce."

"J'ai dû en oublier une" Couina Alice.

Je les fixai d'un regard interrogatif puis reposai la question timidement.

"Qui est-ce? " Demandai-je à nouveau, un peu mal à l'aise.

"Tanya" Cracha Rosalie. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en dire plus, Esmée lui coupa la parole.

"Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Edward, c'est le mieux placé pour expliquer qui elle est. " Dit-elle en regardant Rosalie, l'air de dire de ne pas en dire plus.

L'ambiance était légèrement tendue, je décidai de tourner la page de l'album afin de changer de sujet. Nous continuâmes à visionner les photos. Rosalie semblait être un peu plus avec nous, ce qui me donnait espoir sur nos relations futures.

Après avoir regardé toutes les photos, Alice et Esmée se mirent à discuter et Rosalie me fit signe de la suivre. J'angoissais un peu de me retrouver seule avec elle vu son accueil un peu froid, néanmoins je la suivis jusque dans la cuisine. Elle regarda quelques temps par la fenêtre avant de se retourner vers moi.

"Ecoute Bella, j'ai rien personnellement contre toi. C'est juste que je connais Edward depuis des années et que je le considère comme mon frère. Il en a pas mal bavé cette dernière année et je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un le fasse souffrir à nouveau. Je vais faire des efforts pour mieux te connaitre, mais sache que si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras affaire à moi, et tout ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à présent ne sera rien en comparaison de ce que je te ferais subir, suis-je claire ? "

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

"Ce n'est pas mon intention Rosalie. Je tiens beaucoup à Edward, et je tiens aussi énormément à son bonheur. Je suis heureuse de voir que quelqu'un tient tout autant que moi à cela. "

Rosalie me fit un petit sourire pour la première fois depuis que j'avais franchi le seuil de la maison, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur. Elle n'était pas si méchante que cela après tout, elle cherchait juste à protéger Edward, et je lui étais reconnaissante pour cela. Je me rapprochai d'elle et lui tendis timidement la main.

"Amies ?"

Elle me regarda quelques instants. Ces quelques secondes me parurent interminables. Puis elle finit par tendre la main également.

"En tous cas, on n'est pas ennemies."

Ce n'était pas encore gagné, mais je sentais que venant de Rosalie, c'était déjà beaucoup. Il faudrait du temps pour gagner son amitié et sa confiance. A moi de faire mes preuves.

Nous retournâmes à la salle à manger comme si de rien n'était, même si Esmée et Alice ne paraissaient pas dupes du sujet notre conversation. Nous continuâmes à papoter jusqu'à ce que je sente deux bras se resserrer autour de mes épaules et des lèvres se déposer sur mon épaule. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner, j'aurais reconnu cette odeur n'importe où. Sa bouche remonta à mon oreille et déposa un léger baiser sur le lobe avant d'y murmurer.

"On rentre ? "

J'hochai la tête et me tournai vers lui pour déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Je jetai un œil à la pendule et m'aperçus qu'il était déjà six heures. Edward s'écarta légèrement de moi et je me levai.

"On va y aller. "Dit Edward.

"Attends chéri, je vais te donner des restes du repas avant que vous ne partiez. " Proposa Esmée comme toute bonne maman poule qui se respecte. Je trouvais cela adorable. Ma tante me manquait à cet instant.

Esmée revint avec de quoi manger pendant trois jours. Nous la remerciâmes chaleureusement avant d'embrasser tout le monde et de prendre congé.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence apaisant. Nous étions main dans la main, dans notre bulle. Je ne me rendis compte que nous étions arrivés que quand Edward exerça une légère pression sur ma main.

"Bella, on est arrivés. " Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser la tempe et de faire le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière.

Après avoir pris nos provisions, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur et montâmes jusqu'à son appartement. Nous allâmes ranger les victuailles au réfrigérateur puis nous installâmes devant la télé. Nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre quand soudain une question me revint à l'esprit. Je me demandais si je faisais bien de lui poser la question. La réaction d'Esmée Alice et Rosalie m'avaient rendu plus que curieuse, mais cette question semblait si taboue.

"Tu m'as l'air bien pensive mon cœur."

"Hum, je me pose une question, mais j'hésite à te demander."

"Demande toujours."

"Edward, qui est Tanya ? "

Je le sentis se figer contre moi.

POV d'Edward

Mon père : le médecin de Bella. Avec ma chance qui d'autre ça aurait pu être ? Mais à part ça, ça c'était plutôt bien passé.

Je jonglai entre les regards tendres de ma mère dès que j'avais un geste pour Bella, les regards assassins de Rose, Ceux moqueurs d'Emmett etles yeux calculateurs d'Alice. Je remerciais mon père et Jasper de calmer le jeu.

Le repas terminé, je fus récupéré par Emmett. Je dirais même arraché de la main de Bella. Ça la fit rire un instant avant de voir Rosalie dans son dos. Elle n'était pas comme ça avant. Avant Tanya. Avant ma dépression. Pour elle tout était lié. Dans un sens c'était vrai. Dans l'autre, le moins avouable, était pour une inconnue d'une nuit. Pour des mails à faire pâlir les esprits les plus chastes pas par leur coté obscène, non, par l'amour qu'il contenait sans même un rapport et sans effort.

Mais c'était le passé. Je tenais à l'enfouir tout comme Bella. Nous redécouvrir. Recommencer ensemble, une nouvelle vie, un nouvel amour.

-"Allez frangin crache le morceau."

Avec la tape qu'il venait de m'administrer c'était tout le repas que j'avais failli rendre.

-"Il n'y a rien à dire. "

-"Bien sûr et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu."

-"Non je t'assure. "

-"Le petit Eddy qui invite une fille sur un coup de tête. C'est tout sauf normal. Avoue c'était ta maitresse. "

-"Que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Je n'ai jamais trompé Tanya. "

-"Alors c'est quoi ? "

-"Rien de plus de ce que je t'ai dit. "

-"C'est bon Emmett, fous lui la paix. "Intervint mon père.

-"Pour l'instant ! Je vais finir par trouver. "

Je le croyais capable de me sortir les théories les plus bizarres. Enlèvement par les extraterrestres, hypnose et bien pire.

Le match commença et Emmett m'oublia littéralement.

Mon père en profita pour m'emmener dans son bureau. Je détestais ça quand j'étais petit car bien souvent c'était que j'avais fais une grosse bêtise…. Celle de suivre Emmett…. Bien sûr.

Je le suivis.

-"Edward. Je ne voulais pas en parler devant tout le monde et même à toi je n'ai pas droit de le faire. Mais je suis ton père et je voudrais te mettre en garde. "

-"En garde sur quoi ?"

-"Bella est devenue fragile par cet accident et bien d'autres choses encore. Alors fais attention à elle mais ne la surprotège pas. Elle doit avancer à son rythme. Mais si elle te pose des questions sur votre passé, je pense qu'il faudra lui répondre."

-"Je comprends et j'y vais doucement comme tu me l'as dit avant que tu ne saches pour Bella et moi. "

-"Et j'en suis heureux."

-"Elle t'a parlé de moi ?"

-"Ce qui ce dit au travail reste au travail. "

-"Je ne veux pas connaître tout le dossier. Tous ses secrets. Juste ça. Se souvient-elle de moi ?"

-"Malheureusement, je ne peux te répondre. Seule elle le peut. "

-"C'est pas juste. "

Ma lamentation fit rire mon père qui me prit par l'épaule et nous fit sortir de son bureau.

Avant de me lâcher, il marmonna près de mon oreille.

-"J'aurai dû le deviner. "

Deviner quoi ? Rrrr ce n'était vraiment pas juste.

Je regardai la fin du match. Les filles n'était pas revenu au salon. Il commençait à être tard. Bella me manquait.

Je me levai et allai les rejoindre dans la salle. Quand je vis l'album sur la table. Je blêmis. Etais-ce un test pour les mères ? Une obligation de montrer tous les dossiers de leurs enfants comme pour stipuler à leur compagne :_ attention il a été et sera toujours à moi !_

Je me glissai derrière elle. Allant doucement. On ne sait jamais, elle aurait pu prendre peur devant certaines photos.

-"On rentre ? " Lui demandais-je

On s'embrassa rapidement et je m'excusai auprès de ma famille. Ma mère nous donna nos vivres pour un siècle et nous partîmes.

Elle resta muette, plongée dans ses pensées comme elle le faisait souvent. J'adorais la regarder faire. Je ne me permis de la déranger qu'une fois garés devant mon immeuble.

"Bella, nous sommes arrivés. "

Le silence ne s'était pas brisé. Nous embrassant par moments, nous avions rangé les courses et retrouvé le canapé du salon comme un vieux couple.

Mais Bella se mordait de plus en plus les lèvres.

- "Tu m'as l'air bien pensive mon cœur."

-"Hum, je me pose une question, mais j'hésite à te demander."

Etais-ce en rapport aux remarques d'Emmett ? Une seule façon de le savoir.

"Demande toujours."

"Edward, qui est Tanya ? "

Celle là, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Je me levai comme un ressort. La colère me submergeait. Faisant des aller- retour dans la pièce. Encore maintenant, je lui en voulais.

- "Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais elle était sur une photo de ton album. Et quand j'ai demandé qui elle était ..." s'excusa Bella.

- Non c'est moi qui m'excuse je ne devrais plus réagir de la sorte à son nom. " Je m'étais rassie près d'elle. Elle n'y était pour rien.

-"C'était ma fiancée. "

-"Ta fiancée. "Soufflât-elle mais il fallait que je continue.

-"Nous avons fait nos études ensembles. Et très rapidement nous sommes tombés amoureux. Nos parents parlaient mariage et petits enfants à chaque vacances que nous passions ensemble. Nous étions deux. Mais ce n'était pas magique, plus une habitude de l'autre. Nous allions fêter notre anniversaire de rencontre quand ça c'est produit. »

- « Elle est morte c'est ça ? »

- « Non, mais à choisir, j'aurais préféré. » elle me regarda les yeux horrifiés. « Un jour peut-être pour faire plaisir à nos parents ou suivre le conseil de ma mère je suis allé chez un bijoutier. Je voulais lui faire ma demande. Mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas arrivé en retard. Je dirais même bien trop tôt. Assez tôt pour la surprendre avec mon meilleur ami dans le même lit. »

- « Je suis désolée. »

- « Pas moi. Je noyais ma stupidité dans un verre, une bague dans la poche quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois. Et que j'ai compris que j'avais fait une erreur avec elle. »

Je revoyais la scène sous mes yeux. Mais au même moment, je compris que j'en avais trop dit. Je regardai Bella les larmes aux yeux.

-"Excuse-moi, j'en ai trop dit, je n'aurais pas dû. Excuse-moi mon ange. "

Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour embrasser chaque centimètre de son visage.

-"Ne pleure pas. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. "

-"Edward. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour là, ni ce que je t'ai dit ou fait, mais je sais aujourd'hui ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je t'aime Edward. Je t'aime comme je pense n'avoir jamais aimé."

-"Je t'aime aussi. "

Je m'emparai de ses lèvres, l'agrippai de toutes mes forces. Je me relevai avec elle. Et nous emportai dans une pièce que, je suis sûr, elle n'avait jamais vue.

- "Tu as dit à ma mère que je n'avais joué devant toi. Je veux changer ça. "

On entra dans la pièce réservée à mon piano.

Je l'asseyai sur le dessus de celui-ci. Et je pris place derrière les touches d'ivoire.

Les mélodies s'enchainèrent les unes après les autres. Elle regardait tantôt mes doigts, tantôt mon visage.

Elle se glissa sur la surface vernie de noir. Pour se retrouver en face de moi, une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps. Elle se mit à sourire. Mais je continuais à jouer.

-"Edward. Stop. Je ne veux plus de notes. Je suis jalouse de ces touches que tu caresses. "

-"Ici ?" Je n'avais jamais fait ça sur mon piano. Et jamais Emmett ne devrait être au courant.

-"Oui maintenant."

Nos vêtements furent très vite jetés au sol.

Mes mains caressèrent aussi aisément sa peau que mes touches. Elle s'était allongée, ne laissant dépasser que son bassin de l'instrument, ses pieds retombant dans le vide. Je rabaissai le couvercle et déposai ses pieds de chaque coté de moi.

J'embrassai ses cuisses jusqu'à remonter vers son centre luisant et brûlant.

-"Edward. "

Je suçai son fruit jusqu'au moment où elle m'agrippa, m'intimant de me relever. Je goûtai à ses lèvres partageant avec elle son arôme.

Je me plaquai contre elle faisant rentrer sans plus de préliminaire mon sexe en elle. Provoquant un râle de plaisir commun.

Après de nombreux va-et-viens, alternant force et douceur, nous vînmes ensembles. Essoufflés et heureux.

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à la prochaine!_


	14. Rencontres fracassantes

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud! On entre vraiment dans le vif du sujet. La fic touche malheureusement bientôt à sa fin. Plus que deux chapitres et l'épilogue. **

**Merci à Nadège pour sa correction!**

**Bref, trève de blablas, place au chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! **

**Bonne lecture,**

**Yoro-chan et Scrapfaçoned**

**Chapitre 13: Rencontres fracassantes****  
**

POV Bella

Voilà six mois que j'avais fait la connaissance de la famille d'Edward. Au début elle m'a semblée un peu envahissante, mais j'avais fini par m'habituer aux séances shopping à répétition avec Alice et aux blagues parfois douteuses d'Emmett.

Esmée était adorable avec moi. Elle était la figure maternelle qui me manquait depuis le décès de ma tante, et elle l'avait bien compris. Il nous arrivait souvent en semaine de nous retrouver. Soit nous allions boire un café en ville, soit nous allions chez elle préparer un gâteau pour nos hommes tout en papotant. Parfois sur des sujets sérieux, et d'autre fois de tout et de rien, mais c'était toujours agréable de parler avec elle. Elle était toujours perspicace, de bon conseil et ne me jugeait pas.

Je pense avoir fait plus ou moins mes preuves avec Rosalie qui nous accompagnait parfois lors de nos virées shopping avec Alice. Nous n'étions pas devenues fusionnelles, mais nous nous entendions plutôt bien maintenant. J'étais en mesure de la comprendre après avoir appris l'histoire entre Edward et Tanya. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que celle-ci ait pu le tromper. Il était si doux, si attentionné, intelligent… Je n'étais peut-être pas totalement objective, mais je savais que j'avais de la chance que quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux puisse m'aimer autant, j'avais d'autant plus de mal à comprendre ce qui avait poussé Tanya à partir.

Après ses explications, Edward et moi n'avions pas ressenti le besoin de revenir sur le sujet, de même qu'Edward n'avait pas fait plus de révélations sur notre passé commun, mis à part si je le lui demandais. Cela me frustrait totalement de ne pas être capable de me souvenir de cette première rencontre.

Coté mémoire, je n'avais retrouvé que très peu de souvenirs, tous très flous, aucun en rapport avec Edward. Des passages de cours à l'université, moi dans des lieux que je ne reconnaissais pas. Carlisle m'aidait énormément à analyser ces brides de souvenir et était très patient avec moi, me disant toujours que je ne retrouverais la mémoire que lorsque mon subconscient se sentirait prêt. J'essayais de me convaincre de cela, mais pourquoi était-ce aussi long? J'avais hâte de retrouver les souvenirs de ma relation passée avec Edward, de pouvoir les partager avec lui. C'était terriblement frustrant de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ses souvenirs, de ne pas savoir. Une part de moi aurait aimé qu'Edward me les raconte, mais je n'étais pas sûre que cela m'aide, j'aurais eu l'impression que l'on me racontait la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, donc j'attendais, impatiemment, que mon passé refasse surface.

Néanmoins, même si je ne me rappelais pas de mon passé avec Edward, j'envisageais concrètement mon avenir avec lui. Cela faisait quelques temps que nous parlions de nous installer ensemble. De toute façon, c'était tout comme, nous dormions toutes les nuits ensemble, chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Nous n'étions séparés qu'au moment d'aller travailler. Nous faisions les petites annonces, mais nous n'avions pas encore trouvé la maison de nos rêves. Les maisons que nous visitions étaient soit trop petites, soit elles n'étaient pas dans nos moyens, soit trop éloignées de notre lieu de travail, ou tout simplement nous ne nous y voyions pas dedans. Qui sait, peut-être la trouverions nous prochainement?

A cet instant, j'étais dans la salle de bain d'Edward en train de me préparer pour mon premier vernissage. Pour une fois Alice me laissait tranquille. En même temps, j'étais tellement nerveuse que quand elle avait voulu s'imposer je l'avais envoyée promener, la pauvre. En tous cas, en voyant mon air, elle n'avait pas insisté pour une fois.

Ceci pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, j'allais exposer pour la première fois, que je me souvienne, mes toiles. J'avais très peur de la réaction des gens. Et si cela ne leur plaisait pas? Si je ne trouvais pas d'acheteur? Si les critiques me faisaient une mauvaise publicité? Pourquoi m'étais-je lancée là dedans? J'étais tellement stressée que j'étais persuadée que j'allais me planter, moi qui étais si fière de mes créations il n'y a même pas une semaine.

Et en plus, c'était ce soir que j'allais présenter Edward à Jake. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se rencontrer durant ces six derniers mois. Edward savait que je m'entendais bien avec le patron de la galerie, que nous partagions les mêmes goûts en matière d'art, mais l'occasion de les faire se rencontrer ne s'était jamais présentée. J'avais vraiment hâte qu'ils se connaissent, j'étais sûre qu'ils allaient devenir bons amis.

Je me rappelai de certains délires que j'avais eus avec Jake à propos de mes toiles. Je peignais plutôt dans l'abstrait, et le résultat était parfois cocasse. Ma première source d'inspiration restait Edward. C'était notre rencontre qui avait développé mon inspiration, mais Jake m'aidait beaucoup à sa manière, me donnant son avis sur mes toiles et comment les améliorer, m'aidant à voir des choses que je ne voyais pas. Il me donnait sa vision de la toile, même si des fois son analyse était vraiment tirée par les cheveux. Je me rappelais d'une toile qui nous avait provoqué de grands éclats de rire trois mois plus tôt.

_Flash back_

_J'avais ramené une toile que je venais de terminer. Je voulais faire passer l'amitié dans cette toile. Quand je l'avais montrée à Jake, la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à me dire c'était:_

_"C'est un chien que t'as voulu nous peindre?"_

_"Un chien? Nom de Dieu, mais où tu as vu un chien toi?"_

_"Ben là je vois une tête, là le tronc," dit-il en désignant les différentes parties " Et là et là, la queue et les pattes."_

_"T'as une imagination un peu bizarre toi" Je ne contrôlai plus mon fou rire. _

_Après une après midi de rigolade à améliorer mon tableau, je pris congé de Jake._

_"Bon, je file, mon homme m'attends."_

_"Vous avez prévu quoi de beau?"_

_"Il a réservé une table je ne sais où, surprise! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on doit être prêt dans deux heures et que sa sœur doit déjà être en train de trépigner en attendant de me préparer. A lundi!"_

Mon homme…voilà comment je l'appelai, question de possession peut être ou pour signifier aux autres que je n'étais pas libre surtout après l'épisode « Mike ». Je ne racontais pas grand chose sur lui. Edward mon jardin secret. Secret et personnel.

En même temps, depuis cinq mois, nous parlions plus de boulot qu'autre chose. Avec la préparation du vernissage, nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de parler d'autre chose. Les toiles étaient déjà prêtes, mais il nous a fallu en sélectionner, chose pas si facile. Il y eut également l'encadrement des toiles, les invitations. Celles-ci étaient assez simples. Un dessin fait par moi-même avec le texte suivant:

Vous êtes cordialement invité ce vendredi 20 novembre 2010 à l'occasion du vernissage de Bella Swan qui se déroulera de 21h à 02h au Millenium.

Tout en bas se trouvait l'adresse de la galerie. Ces cartes étaient bien simples en apparence, mais cela signifiait tout faire à la main, ce qui m'avait pris un temps fou. Bref, je n'avais que très peu de temps pour moi. Dieu merci, tout serait fini dans quelques heures, et j'aurai enfin un peu de répit si tout allait bien. Au moins, j'avais pu choisir moi-même mes invités, Jake me faisant confiance, n'ayant pas trop envie de s'occuper de cela.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet. Coiffée, maquillée, il ne me restait plus qu'à passer ma robe. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la chambre, où Edward était en train de s'habiller. Je le reluquai quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ma présence.

"Ça va Bella?"

"Oui, oui." Répondis-je un peu trop vite.

Edward se rapprocha de moi et mis ses mains sur mes épaules.

"Tu sais que tu ne sais pas mentir?" Dit-il en passant son doigt entre mes sourcils, là où s'était sûrement formée une ride, due à ma nervosité. Traitresse.

"Je suis un peu stressée, c'est tout. Ça ira mieux quand ça sera fini."

Edward m'enlaça, me frottant tendrement le dos. Son contact avait le don de me faire tout oublier, et cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle.

"Tout va bien se passer, tes toiles sont magnifiques, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça irait mal."

Edward déposa un doux baiser sur les miennes. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, et il m'en fallut instinctivement plus. Tant pis, je me recoifferais avant de partir.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres, transmettant tout l'amour et le désir que je ressentais pour lui. J'ouvris les pans de sa chemise pas encore boutonnées et la fis tomber le long de son corps.

"Hum, on risque pas d'être en retard?" Me demanda Edward, qui semblait aussi peu désireux que moi d'arrêter ce que nous venions de commencer.

"On a encore un peu de temps." Répondis-je contre ses lèvres.

Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et nous dirigeai vers le lit, sur lequel nous nous laissâmes tomber. Edward nous retourna afin de se retrouver au-dessus de moi, me donnant des coups de reins suggestifs tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Les mains de mon amant descendirent le long de mes flancs, avant de remonter et de s'attarder sur les cotés de ma poitrine, il passa ses mains derrière moi afin de retirer l'attache de mon soutien gorge. Une fois mon carcan retiré, il fonça tête baissée sur ma poitrine, qui n'attendait que sa bouche experte.

Après un traitement particulier à cette région de mon anatomie, Edward me retira mon shorty et passa ses doigts sur ma féminité afin de s'assurer que j'étais suffisamment prête pour lui, ce qui était largement le cas. Edward me fit retourner afin de me mettre à quatre pattes. J'adorais cette position, les sensations y étaient décuplées. Edward retira son pantalon et son boxer et sans prévenir, il me pénétra. Je hurlai de plaisir. Tout en continuant ses va-et-vient, il laissa errer ses mains sur mon corps et ponctua mon cou et mon dos de baisers. Les pénétrations étaient puissantes et rythmées, mon orgasme se construisait et n'allait pas tarder à exploser

Edward dû le sentir, car sa main droite descendit et atteignit mon centre. Une pincée sur mon clitoris et je sombrai dans la jouissance, mon partenaire en faisait de même, nous nous écroulâmes tous les deux sur le lit, Edward se roulant sur le coté afin de ne pas m'écraser. Je me callai dans ses bras et déposai un baiser sur son torse.

-"Merci"

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de me déposer un baiser sur la tempe et de me frotter affectueusement le bras. Nous restâmes allongés encore une minute avant de retourner nous habiller. Je dus bien sûr me recoiffer et refaire une touche maquillage, mais j'étais néanmoins bien plus détendue qu'avant.

Par chance, nous arrivâmes juste à l'heure du début du vernissage. Les Cullen n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Je jetai un œil autour de moi à la recherche de Jake, mais ne l'aperçus pas. Tant pis, je remettrais les présentations à plus tard. Quelques invités étaient déjà présents, dont certains intéressés par les toiles. J'en étais heureuse, soulagée.

"Tu vois que ça se passe bien, tu n'avais pas de raisons de t'inquiéter." Me dit mon Adonis en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

"Oui, je me demande pourquoi j'étais si nerveuse."

"Je vais nous chercher des coupes pour fêter ça."

J'hochai de la tête et le regardai partir à destination du bar. Je regardai à nouveau autour de moi à la recherche d'une tête familière quand je reconnus Jake au bout de la salle. J'allai à sa rencontre avec un grand sourire.

"Jake! Comment vas-tu?"

"Super et toi Bella? J'ai l'impression que ça marche bien pour toi ce soir!"

"Oui, ça me rassure. Tu tombes bien je comptais te présenter mon compagnon. Il est parti chercher des coupes."

"Tu ne nous présentes pas mon chéri?" Dit une jeune femme qui arrivait derrière lui en passant son bras derrière le dos de Jake. Son visage m'était familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à dire où je l'avais vu.

"Bien sûr mon cœur. Bella, je te présente Tanya, ma compagne. Tanya, je te présente Bella, l'invitée d'honneur de ce soir."

"Enchantée Bella." Me répondit Tanya en me tendant la main.

Et là je sus. Mince, il ne fallait pas qu'Edward la voit. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant moi était l'ex d'Edward, celle qui lui a brisé le cœur. Et, vu ma poisse légendaire, il y avait bien de fortes chances que Jake soit le fameux ex meilleur ami d'Edward. Seigneur, dans quelle merde me suis-je fourrée? Il fallait que je trouve un truc pour qu'Edward ne les croise pas dans la soirée, mais avant tout, il fallait que je trouve une excuse plausible afin de les lâcher avant qu'Edward ne revienne me trouver. Je serrai fébrilement la main de Tanya.

"De même, excusez-moi, je dois aller m'occuper des invités."

Je sentis la main de Tanya se crisper, et vu le visage de mes deux acolytes, je devinai qu'il était déjà trop tard. Je me retournai pour m'en assurer, et je vis en effet un Edward à la fois ébahi, crispé et furieux. La panique montait en moi. Pitié, faîtes que cela ne tourne pas au drame.

POV d'Edward

Six mois que j'ai retrouvé la femme que j'aime.

-"Deux coupes de champagne. " Demandai-je au serveur.

Bella en avait fait du chemin. Après avoir pas mal galéré pour retrouver un job, elle avait eu la réponse pour cette galerie.

Il voulait bien l'exposer. Tout ce que je savais c'est que le proprio était un passionné et qu'il donnait sa chance une fois par an à un jeune créateur. Créatrice en occurrence pour cette fois. Je n'en étais pas peu fière.

Voir toutes ces personnes admirer ses œuvres. La peinture de Bella ressemblait à Bella. Moderne. Invoquant mystère et discrétion. Se réveillant d'un profond brouillard. Même mon père approuvait. C'était un élément à part entière de sa thérapie.

Le barman me tendit mes coupes. Je pouvais enfin aller la rejoindre. Elle était très stressée depuis les dernières 24 heures. Mais j'avais trouvé un remède radical à son état.

Je vis Bella au loin. Reluquant le décolleté de sa robe m'offrant une vue idéale sur sa chute de reins. Je ne fis attention qu'après aux personnes qui étaient avec elle.

Que venaient-ils faire ici ?

Je sentis mes doigts se resserrer sur les flûtes.

Il lui parlait avec ce sourire que je suis venu à détester.

Je pressai le pas. L'histoire recommençait.

Le regard des deux traitres se leva sur moi. Puis ce fut le tour de Bella.

J'y lus la surprise. Pire que le jour où elle a su que Dr Cullen et mon père ne faisaient qu'un.

Elle fit un pas vers moi.

-"Edward?"

Mon prénom résonnant dans trois bouches. Trois mélodies pour un même mot. Le moqueur de Jacob. Le charmeur de Tanya, elle ne reculait devant rien celle là. Et le dernier rempli d'inquiétude de Bella.

Je lui tendis son verre essayant de me contrôler. Elle se rapprocha de moi.

-"Je te jure que je l'ignorais. " Me souffla-t-elle.

-"Alors c'est lui ton homme ? Quelle drôle de coïncidence. "

-"Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle là-dedans." Sifflai-je

-"Moi non plus. "

-"Rosalie calme toi. Pas ici. "

Il ne manquait plus qu'eux. Ma famille. Rosalie et Alice prêtes à mordre. Emmett et Jasper les retenant.

-"Allons rejoindre nos parents. "

-"Tu as raison Jazz. "

Bella me tira par le bras. Nous laissions les deux fouteurs de troubles sur place.

-"Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Travailler pour ce sale cabot."

-"Je ne savais pas Rose. Je viens de le découvrir en même temps que vous. "

-"On te croit mon cœur. "

-"Tu parles d'une veine quand même. Trouver le seul patron de la ville peu recommandable. "Ironisa Emmett.

-"Nous sommes ici pour Bella. Demain c'en sera fini. "Rajouta ma mère.

Elle avait raison, mon passé ne devait pas gâcher son avenir.

Alice embarqua Bella aux toilettes – Son mascara avait coulé d'après elle – suivie de Rose.

Mes parents partirent découvrir l'œuvre de Bella. Mes frères restèrent avec moi.

-"ça fait bien longtemps. "

-"Ouais. "

Je bus d'une traite mon verre.

Quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

-"Edward. "

-"Que lui veux-tu ?"

-"J'aurais aimé te parler en privé. "

-"Il n'en a pas envie. Il n'a plus rien à te dire. "

-"Je suis sûre que ton frère peut répondre tout seul Emmett. "

-"C'est bon, laissez-nous. "

-"Tu es sûr ?"

-"Promis, je ne le mangerais pas. "

-"Ce n'est pas pour lui qu'on a peur mais pour toi poupée quand Rose va te démantibuler. "

Ils me laissèrent après une longue conversation intérieure.

-"C'est bon, parle maintenant. "

-"Je suis désolée Edward. "

-"Pas moi. "

-"Tu as du être désespéré à un point, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. "

-"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. "

-"Et comment veux-tu que je ferme les yeux sur ça ?"

-"Il est trop tard. On ne peut pas tout faire Tanya, ouvrir les yeux et les cuisses en même temps. "

-"Tu as raison. Je le mérite."

Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle n'était plus rien pour moi. Je perdais mon temps.

-"C'est bon laisse tomber. Ok "

-"Non ce n'est pas possible pas après ce que je viens de voir. "

-"Et qu'as-tu vu ?"

-"Cette chose petite et laide qui te sert de consolation. "

Ça ne fit qu'un tour dans mon esprit.

-"Si c'est de Bella que tu parles, sache qu'elle n'a rien à t'envier. Elle est merveilleuse. Aimante. Belle. Intelligente. Sensuelle. Elle me fait découvrir l'amour comme tu n'as jamais su le faire. En me faisant passer en premier. Je l'aime mille fois plus que je ne t'ai jamais aimé Tanya. Et si je l'avais croisée un jour plus tôt c'est toi qui m'aurais surpris au lit avec elle. Elle n'est pas une roue de secours. Elle est mon carrosse. "

Elle ne bougeait plus. Plus personne ne parlait. J'en étais venu à crier.

Bella courut vers moi. Se propulsant sur mes lèvres.

-"Je t aime" souffla Bella une fois reculée.

Nous entendîmes tout le monde applaudir. Tanya avait disparu.

-"J'ai tout entendu ! Qui n'a pas entendu ? "

-"Désolé je me suis laissé emporter. "

-" Chut! C'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais rien entendu. "

-"C'était la vérité."

La soirée continua comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Enfin presque. Les yeux de Jacob s'éternisaient un peu trop à mon goût sur Bella. Je n'étais pas le seul à m'en rendre compte d'ailleurs. Fallait-il qu'il me vole toutes les femmes de ma vie ? La jalousie me rongeait. Et malheureusement je ne pouvais pas être auprès d'elle toute la soirée. Elle devait rencontrer chaque invité.

- « A ta place je lui mettrai ta veste sur le dos. »

- « A qui la faute Alice ? »

- « Comment voulais-tu que je devine que Jake et Jacob était la même personne ? »

- « Je sais même moi à aucun moment je n'ai fait le rapprochement et maintenant je m'en mords les doigts. Quand je le vois la reluquer comme si elle n'était qu'un bout de viande, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il a pu faire quand ils étaient ensemble. »

- « Bella n'est pas comme ça. Elle n'est et ne sera jamais Tanya. »

- « Oui mais Jacob reste et restera Jacob. »

- « Je te comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas la soirée est bientôt finie. »

- « La soirée oui mais après va-t-elle retravailler avec lui ? »

- « C'est avec elle qui faut parler de ça Edward. »

De temps en temps, Bella revenait vers moi en sautillant, elle avait reçu pleins de commande car les toiles exposées n'avaient pas suffi à combler les demandes.

Oui il faudra que j'en parle avec elle. Mais quand je la vois heureuse à ce point qui suis-je pour lui dire de tout stopper ?

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Nous espérons que ça vous a plu! A bientôt pour la suite!**


End file.
